I'm Not Loving It
by The Fujoshi
Summary: Russiamerica, read the warnings. From a simple trip on escaping the heat, America gets way over his head when Ivan decides that the nation is his new 'lover.' Every freaking chapter is a lemon and there are too many kinks to mention!
1. Chapter 1

I'm Not Loving It

By Otaku no Baka

_**Read the Warnings for god's sake read the warnings:**_ Russiamerica hardcore sex, rimming, ketchup as lube, extreme food fetish, and I guess dub-con. Also beware of my self own shitty beta skills because I still don't have a grammar beta. Ketchup idea came from Rhen Nightshade-aka Moonsilk's fic so she had the idea first.

Had writer's block for Have my Cake and Eat it too and was motivated by this...strange Hetalia doujinshi with America dealing with a bish-fied Colonel sanders as well as Ronald Mcdonald. I would give out the link but I think it might be gone from 4chan image-boards now -.-;

Still it gave me a strange idea and thus this came out. I am going to finish up Have my Cake and Eat it too I promise but until then enjoy this cracked fic. Tried a new style so...I don't know I have mixed feelings about it.

If I ruined someone's mind and you end up 'cannot unseen,' then I apologize beforehand.

No I don't own Mcdonalds, Japanese foods, or Hetalia geez.

* * *

It was hot.

It was sooooooo hot.

America wanted to die from all the heat but it was better than the winter. He was sitting in his apartment in only a pair of shorts, half undone. His glasses were on his head and he was fanning himself with his hand. Sweat poured down his back and chest, dripping down to his flat washboard stomach.

'God where is Tony with the mochi? At least I let the whale out and he's far away from this hell.' His alien friend went off for daifuku ages ago and hasn't made it back yet. Alfred suspected that he was with Japan playing video games and goofing off.

If it wasn't for the overwhelming population at the airport that was borderline hysteria, he would have went to Russia or someplace cooler for vacation. 'The weather man said it was going to go up in the nineties and then go down to the eighties tomorrow; I guess I can wing it.' It usually got cooler in the evening and with his air conditioner on it wouldn't be a problem.

Well that was until all the power shut off. "Fucking damn New York power outages!" He knew he should have shacked up in Virginia! HE KNEW IT! America cursed and punched the floor in his dark apartment, hearing the floor under him crack.

"Oh shi-" He didn't even finish his sentence as he yelled and fell through the floor, all the way down to the basement.

* * *

Russia sat in his office, violet eyes focused on the paperwork in front of him. It was the summer season but a lot has happened this current year, from the bombing of his capital to Poland's leader unfortunate accident in his own country. He sighed, the words starting to get hazy since he had been working since early this morning and it was almost two the next day.

A loud banging was faintly heard upstairs and Ivan was curious at the noise. Rarely anyone visit him and it was usually never this late. He walked down the stairs, the noise getting louder and louder. When he finally reached his door he was surprised at the site of America tumbling in and falling over; pouring outside heavily.

Alfred groaned at his place on the floor. Damn it was summer time and it was chilly, seriously what's up with that? Not only that but it was raining and he had jet lag from hell.

"Америка what are you doing here?" He wasn't upset but he wasn't happy to see the other nation. They had too many issues in the past and even with the recent treaty ending the cold war he was still skeptical about his presence.

"I wanted to get away from the heat and come here since England didn't want me over and Toris wasn't home." The blond slowly got himself up and off the floor; still dripping with water. Russia's house was in the middle of nowhere and the cab driver refused to go all the way, making Alfred have to hike almost a good mile in a thunderstorm. He knew he should have went to Japan's house but noooo this was quicker and it was closer and blah blah blah better relations.

Stupid boss.

"You got a shower or something because I am seriously cold man." America removed his glasses and tried to squeeze out his hat, not caring that he was dripping water all over Ivan's living room door way.

Russia sucked in a breath but ignored the thought that was going through his mind at how America looked younger and more pleasing to the eye. "Нет, all the hot water is temporary shut off for the time being."

"What the..." Alfred face faulted, his mouth hanging open. No hot water? How backwater was this country? It wasn't awesome and it wasn't American!

"Well could I have a towel or something?" He unzipped his jacket and started to strip off his wet clothing, not hearing how Ivan made a noise.

"Y...Y...Ну и чо." He huffed, embarrassed at his stuttering, and ran upstairs. Part of him expected the arrogant stupid nation to just barge in here and demand things but he wasn't expecting this.

Russia found America frustrating and interesting, ugly but desirable. The man was too young to do things but still went toe to toe and the words he spewed from his mouth caused such emotions to brew forth. But, there was something in America, that blond golden hair, those doe blue eyes, that smile, that caused long forgotten desires to bubble up.

He shook his ashen blond hair and tried to find some suitable clothing to throw at the man and probably mock at him later. Part of him reasoned that he simply hasn't been laid in a while and seeing his sister often was causing him to lose all rational thoughts. It even piped in that he found the younger nation attractive back in the man's colony and post-colony independent days and if it wasn't for England and the wars he would had made him become one with him then.

Russia ran down the stairs again, mock fake smile and closed eyes back in place. " Америка where are you? I know these clothes are too big for your body but maybe the pants would fit. Although, the slacks could be too tight from all that greasy food that you constantly consume."

Blue eyes glared and Alfred would have cursed if it wasn't from his mouth being full. He was still standing in the doorway but now he only had on a t-shirt and pants; hanging half way off of him. A hamburger was in his mouth from the pit stop he made in Mcdonalds along the way.

Ivan stood there, biting the inside of his cheek. 'God...' The teenage nation was slick and wet, his nipples poking through his damp t-shirt. His blond hair was flat, almost reaching his jaw, with the exception of nantucket sticking up like a beacon. The boxers were wet too and he could almost...

A smack was heard as Russia threw the towel at the blond's face. America spurted and managed to rip it off and continue to eat his meal. "Mmmmf mmmfmm gbsh!"

"Да such a pig, you can't eat and talk at the same time?"

***Gulp*** "I said you are such a horrible host you commie bastard!"

Violet eyes rolled and he kept the same smile on his face, but the temperature went down a few degrees. "How many times do I have to mention that I am **NOT** a communist nation anymore?"

America pouted and gave his own glare in return. "You're still a commie bastard to me and you're so not getting any watermelon!" He originally brought the fruit as a peace offering and a bribe so he could hang out here.

Watermelon...Russia's eyes widen and his look broke temporary. Oh god he haven't had watermelon since the last summit in the states last summer. He wasn't going to beg the nation though, he would rather cox or steal the treat from him.

"Well if you don't be nice then I won't give you any clothes and just toss you outside again Да?"

"WHAT! That's cruel! I would curse you and declare war!"

Ivan gave him a look and America returned it. The two nations stood their ground but Alfred was the one who resigned with a sigh. "Fine fine." He knew his boss would have chickens if he tried to start another war with all the Middle East drama going on.

So Russia lead him upstairs into his own bedroom, even helping the man with his suitcase and bag. America noticed that Ivan was dressed casual, having only a long sleeve shirt and cargo brown pants. His scarf was on his neck as always.

The blond dried his hair and kicked off his pants. He wasn't happy being only in his shorts but it wasn't like he had a choice. "The watermelon's in here." America opened his black duffel bag and pulled out a good size melon. "You know how hard it was to get this through customs? You better enjoy it you ass." Alfred nodded his head; picking up the spare clothes, he ran into Ivan's bathroom without even asking.

Russia picked up the fruit effortlessly and giggled. He almost skipped downstairs into his kitchen, humming a tune. He continued to hum, pulling out a large butcher knife with a gleam in his eye. In a flash he cut the melon into round pieces, and then into triangle squares.

"Mmmm..." He picked up a slice, moaning at the juices and the wet sweet goodness melting in his mouth. Skipping back upstairs with a plate in hand, he opened the door to his room and stood there. Ah, America couldn't fit his shirt after all; it was sagging as well as the pants. He noticed that the nation didn't have underwear now...

"A...ah you're back!" America gasped and jumped; he wasn't being noisy honest! Out of all the times he been to Russia recently he never visit the inside of Ivan's room so he wanted to know if he had puppies, babies, or radiation in here. But it was just a normal room, with various books from time periods, a big mahogany desk, and such a lush looking bed that he was so tempting to sleep in.

"America, has your ignorance really succumb your senses? My house isn't nothing special, although it is bigger than that little place you call a home."

The blond huffed and ignored the gibe. "Whatever, let me have some watermelon." He took a piece and sat on the floor, munching on the fruit as well as the rest of his mcdonalds, ignoring Russia. He be damned if he acted like a prick just because the man in front of him was acting like one.

Russia paused in mid bite as he watched the juices dribble from the nation's mouth and down his neck. The white shirt he loaned him was open and the red liquid was running down his chest now.

Without even realizing it, he reached over and traced his fingers in the sticky juices, causing Alfred to spring back. "Th..The hell!" He stuck them in his mouth, tasting the watermelon and something else.

The blond looked up at Ivan who suddenly had this hazy gleam in his eyes. It was like during those times in the cold war and America wish that he had his gun or anything to defend himself. Damn him for being so casual; shouldn't trust the asshole after all these years. He was about to say something until he felt a body tackle him down.

"Ah..mmmm?" America let out a gasp as a tongue lapped up the remains from his chest and neck. What the fries was Russia doing! He squirmed and felt something nip his chest, causing him to hiss out.

Ivan didn't know why he was doing this at all; he did know that he wanted to taste more of this new combination. He reached over at the plate on the floor and pulled up a dripping piece of watermelon. Running it down the nation's chest, Russia started to lap up the liquid, tracing the man's pecs.

Alfred squirmed and tried to think about kicking the man off or anything but the ministrations were starting to feel good to him. 'Are you insane this is RUSSIA! R-u-s-s...ahhhh fuck...' He groaned as Ivan sucked in a nipple, pulling the nub with his teeth. The older nation pulled back only to bite into another piece of fruit and latch onto the other nipple, sucking the skin along with the pieces in his mouth.

The ashen blond man separated from the nation's body with a trail of saliva, savoring the taste of Alfred and the watermelon. He stared at the man under him, biting his bottom lip, eyes closed. Ivan could already feel the nation's cock half hard under him and tried to compose himself.

He hated him...but dammit he wanted more and the submissive look that America had...His cock twitched and made itself more noticeable in his pants.

America felt hands on his loose pants and he squealed, no matter how bad it sounded. "Hey this isn't cool!" The blond tried to push against Russia's head and away from his crouch. He blushed at his cock sprung out suddenly in the man's vision and how Russia gave a snort.

"Guess it is true on how small your country is."

"Fuck you!" He gave him the finger; his dick was bigger than average dammit! "Like you're really any better!"

Russia started that creepy ass chant and America suddenly regretted something that came out of his mouth for a change.

Ivan sat up on his haunches and started to unbuckle his pants and kicked them off with his underwear. America just stared and his mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"Oh dear _god_." It was like an one eyed hydra in his face. No that couldn't be possible, no man could not be that _big._

"No..._way_!" He wanted to wake up from this nightmare, from the monster in front of him. Russia made a grunt sound and realized that he was holding him down with his hips and that thing.

"Quiet." He grabbed both of their cocks and without making another comment started to rub them together. Alfred gasped as he felt the head of his cock rub against the shaft of the bigger one, his foreskin rubbing against the sensitive underside of his penis.

"Ahhh...ah..." He thrust his hips up and grind against the other nation, feeling pre-cum starting to leak out now. America almost made a mewl of disappointment when Russia stopped.

Ivan was beaming at the power and the noises that he coaxed from the younger man. How the blond was grinding into him like a horny bunny, the whimpering from his lips. He was going to claim him and going to claim him hard.

"Since you love those disgusting things so much, how about I give them to you?" America would have made a remark if it wasn't for the pulsing heat between his legs. He felt Russia separate from him and shuffle somewhere in the background, until he appeared again with his beloved hamburgers.

"What?" The blond tried to get his brain in order and the fact that Russia was dissing his favorite food. He watched as Ivan peeled back the wrapped and pull the hamburger apart. The ashen blond haired man put the two halves on America's cock and started to move it up and down.

"Fuc...king...ah...ba...s..mmmm...ohhh..." This was blasphemy! This was wrong! Why did it it felt so good though? He was going to kick Russia's ass after this! The still warm meat squishing against his manhood along with the sauces was wonderful. He started to thrust up against the burger, smelling the processed meat and getting high off of it.

Ivan knew that the stupid nation was obsessed with the fast food but he didn't know it was this bad. He smirked as he used the sandwich like a sleeve, pumping and stroking the blond's cock harder and faster. America made a pained noise and he was shocked that he didn't just throw the disgusting food away and just fucked the nation raw.

Alfred put a knuckle in his mouth, closing his eyes and focusing on the smells, the feeling of the pickles rubbing against his head so often, the slick sauce. His mouth was watering and he knew he was at his limit.

Russia stared and made sure to memorize the way the blond man arched up and came hard into the patty, some of the sperm dripping in his hands. The teen was shaking and gasping, teeth marks in his finger. "Fuck."

He waited until he calmed down before removing his hand along with the smashed burger, grimacing. Ivan was going to throw it away until America reached over to take the ruined burger and actually started to eat it. The older nation watched somewhere between revulsion and fascination as he ate it, come and sauce dripping out on the side of his mouth. Russia was actually getting turned on from watching this.

Alfred wasn't going to waste food that's for sure so he decided to eat what was left of the smash up meal. It was kinda good, his own cum, special sauce, and patty all rolled into one. He licked off his fingers and locked eyes with Ivan, sucking on each digit to get it all.

Russia searched around him for the other item spotted it on the floor. He teared off the ketchup packet and decided to not take the nation raw like he originally wanted to do. Oh no he wanted America to scream his nation, to praise him and practically beg to become one with him.

"Ahh." America felt himself being pushed back again; legs being separated. He was kinda sated and horny, closings his eyes and long gone from caring anymore. Fingers traced his balls and he felt something spread his cheeks and panicked. He tried to struggled but realized that Ivan somehow wound his scarf around his wrists.

"W..What are you doing?" A finger pressed and he hissed. "Hey that doesn't belong there!" He groaned as he felt it push inside. Fuck he never tried to have anal sex before and didn't really want to do it now. "Russia...ngh..I...stop..."

Ivan closed his eyes at how hard it was just to push in a finger, even with the substitute lube. "Didn't I say hush? You sound like a virgin..." He glanced up at America's blush and blinked, surprised, but it was replaced by a haunting smirk. "You are a virgin here are you not? You never had anal sex before have you?"

"Yes I did! P...Plenty of times!" Alfred couldn't lie straight when the digit went in further and started to ache. He had those dreams of Ivan when he was younger but that was decades ago.

The finger was removed and instead replaced with something wetter and more squirmier. America wiggled his hips and tried to sit up and moaned in disgust. "Shit; Russia that nasty!" Feeling the larger nation's tongue in his ass was weird but good, the way it touched places inside of his body. He let out a wanton noise as it went in deeper, wiggling inside.

"Mmmm." Ivan made a humming noise and tried to hold down the young nation's hips. There was the taste of tomatoes as well as what he assumed was tangy and earthly. He curled his tongue with a flick, feeling the walls contract and squeeze his tongue in want.

"I...Ivan no...nhhh.." Russia's chest contracted and he thought his heart would fall out at hearing his human name from those lips. He parted from the man's anus and wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

Taking off his shirt, he threw it somewhere in his room before seeking out those condiment packets again. Ripping another one open, he squeezed the sauce out on two fingers before pushing them inside America's ass.

"H..ehy I didn't say keep going!" Alfred smelt something tomato like and groaned at the squishing sound as well as the sudden intrusion in his ass. He felt the fingers push and scissor around, his walls clamping down and trying to push them back out.

"If you don't stop I will take you dry and you wouldn't enjoy that at all." Actually Russia wouldn't have done that, it would defeat the whole purpose of seeing America in his moments of passion.

The blond hiccuped and tried to relax his body; he felt three fingers now and thought something inside of him tore. 'It's not going to fit inside of me!' The part of him that was allowing this wondered how this feel wanted to try it, since Russia was so nice and got him off and all...

The three fingers started to move and he wiggled on them, impaling himself further. Ivan searched around the teenage nation inner walls until a small gasp made him chuckle.

"I found it Да~" He pushed against it again, causing Alfred to push on that hand and grind his teeth.

'Holy fucking KFC what was that?' Russia touched his prostate repeatedly now, causing America to fuck himself on those fingers. He was already hard again and just wanted to get off. "St...op doing that!"

"What is it that you want?" A humm noise and Alfred shivered at how Ivan's voice was still playful but deeper now.

"No...no I wouldn't say it..." Dammit Russia was twisting his fingers inside of him now and thrusting against his spot harder now. "Ju...just stop doing that and fuck me or anything!"

"Да that's what I wanted to hear~" America let out a stream of cursing words and actually spat in the man's face. Ivan rewarded him with a light smack on his ass, which caused him to push down all the way past the knuckle.

Russia pulled out and poured more ketchup all over the man's entrance. He thought about putting it on his cock as well and decided against it. Instead he spat on his hand and rubbed it against himself before pushing the head of his cock against the teen's pucker hole.

America froze, his hands straining against the scarf as he felt that monster dick press against his ass. He sputter and tried to talk out of it until it pushed inside.

"God...!" It hurt like a bitch and he sobbed as it pressed in further, his body trying to accommodate such a massive object.

"Relax you fool." Russia put one hand on the man's hips and the other on the floor near Alfred's head. It was tight enough to be a vice and so warm; he was having a hard time to not just cum at the warmth in contrast to his colder body.

He paused before pushing in more, only up to the middle of the girth now. Ivan sighed at the blubber idiot, who was crying even worse than Latvia. "Calm down; a hero like yourself should be able to deal with this Да?" The ashen blond man leaned over and whispered, "I'll make you feel good my Солнышко мое if you let me."

America gulped back the feeling of sickness and delirium as he felt Russia's breath near his ear and the weight of his body on him now. He breathed in slowly and shook as he felt all the man's cock in his ass now.

'I feel full.' It was odd, that all of that monster fitted inside of his body. America pushed back Ivan slightly to stare at the cock in his ass. He was memorized at how stretched his hole was, red and inflamed, and how Ivan's dick was pushed up to his balls.

Then Russia started to move and he felt like he was dieing. He just laid there as the ashen haired man hooked his legs on his shoulders and fucked him hard and fast, not letting his mind or body catch up. Pants and cries pushed out of his dry lips, bleeding from biting on them so much. When a hard thrust banged against his prostate he cried out and felt his toes curl.

"N...nghmn...no...no.." America gasped and felt his cock come without even touching it again. He closed his eyes and mouth as his own spunk caked on his face, dribbling down his cheeks.

"Ugh gross...stop...wait...ahhh...ahhh.." Alfred couldn't see but felt all the weight of the larger country on him and a tongue licking and cleaning him off. His body was still quivering from that last orgasm and he thought he would end up passing out at this rate.

It was so warm, so hot, so delicious. When Russia was fulling inside the other nation and the way the man under him gazed at their joined bodies he lost it. He started to rut the man senseless, feeling the hole easier to move around and something slick dribble down that was either sauce or blood he wasn't sure. Ivan cleaned America off before groaning in his ear. "Scream my name."

"N..o way you commie bastard..."

A particular hard thrust and Alfred felt his eyes roll back in his had. "Fu...ck...you!" he half scream, half moaned.

"No, here in my land I fuck you." He wanted to hear his human name again from those lips, _again._

It was hard to think straight and he wanted to just give in so he could come again but he was the hero dammit...

He felt his hands loosen from their hold and with his leg he flipped Ivan over so that he was on top. "You're such a red asshole Ivan." America considering choking the bastard in this position, as he ran his arms up near the nation's neck heaving and gasping for breaths. Instead of trying to kill the man, America just laid his hands on Ivan's chest and started move again. "Ugh...you're a bastard but you feel good..." He tossed his head back and groaned, enjoying that he was in control now, even with a dick up his ass.

A thrust up and he gasped, Russia's name spilling from his lips. This position was different, he had control but Ivan could still move under him. America grind against him, both of them going in sync without even realizing it.

The cock inside of him grew bigger and the blond bit his lip. "Hgn...I...Ivan..." He covered his mouth at the name that spew from his lips but they were removed and held to the side. "N..o...ahhh.."

Russia smirked at his name from those lips and felt himself start to go. He gave one more powerful thrust and filled the blond up; releasing one arm to stroke the man's cock one final time. Ivan closed his eyes in satisfaction as he did hear his name scream from those lips and stick cum spatter on his face and chest.

"Dam..n you." America groan and just fell out on top of the man, not caring. He felt the dick pop out of him and his body spasm at the cum drooling out. He reached one shaky hand behind him and almost yelled at the gaping hole there.

"Mmm..." Russia was petting his hair and squeezing his ass, causing more of his cum to spill out.

"Stop...that...you god damn..." He was too tired to really argue and felt his eyes droop before finally crashing out on top of the Russian.

* * *

When America came to he was on his stomach in what he assumed was Russia's bed.

His ass ached badly and the comforter was around his bare skin. Alfred listen to the patter of water against the window. The nation's body felt clean and he wondered how the hell did Russia do that.

America turned his head and watch the man next to him sleep. It was odd because he never seen Ivan asleep before, even during plane rides or meetings. He would have that goofy grin on his face or that scary look in his eyes.

No the tousled light hair that was illuminating in the sunlight peeking through the window was awe inspiring. His face was less childish and with his hard chin and big nose he almost looked handsome.

'What are you saying this is Russia we are talking about!' America groaned and pushed his head back into the sinful down pillow. He dared another peek and found the lack of something on the man's body interesting.

He didn't have his scarf on and the criss cross lines, faint scars around his neckline made Alfred feel something he never had before with the other nation. The blond moved one numb hand and faintly touched them, causing another hand to shot out and scare the hell out of him.

"Now really Америка, attacking me at my most vulnerable state." Violet eyes glared at him but it was a contrast to the smile on his face. "Kolkolkol you want another round don't you?"Russia tighten the grip on his wrist and leaned over.

"No...no..NOOOO ARGGGGGGGGGGGG! !" Alfred cried out as the nation invaded him again.

* * *

Tony opened the door and jiggled the keys. That was basically his signal that he came home and that his human roommate wouldn't go off and try to shoot randomly again.

He had a box of yukimi daifuku mochi as well as takoyaki and dango. It took longer than expected since Japan was having several festivals as well as shrine holdings in Hiroshima.

The alien shook his head at the site of his friend on the sofa laid out and half naked. He knew it was hot but this was ridiculous.

"Tony...ugh..." America rolled over and the alien stared; the human was going though some kind of emotional phase at the gloom cloud as well as the obvious ambiance. "I just came back here like a few minutes ago."

Alfred wanted to crawl in a hole; Russia literally fucked him until he couldn't move. Then the bastard ate all of the watermelon and took him back home personally and sexed him up _**again **_until he gave into the villain and screamed so loud that that neighbors probably heard that he was going to be 'one with him forever and forever and forever...'

'I'm going to kick that mother fucking son of a bitch when he comes back.' The blond put a hand on his head at the memory of Ivan's words, since he discovered that he had his own sunflower garden patch out back.

"Ah I made a good choice in getting you first in becoming one with Mother Russia. Not only do I have someplace warm, but also these wonderful flowers~!" The joy in the nation's eyes almost made America blush.

Wait what was he thinking! Russia wasn't cute and he wasn't going to become one with him without a fight! "I'm going to kick his ass Tony when he comes back! Change the locks; the son of the bitch has the key!" Alfred roared, literally breathing fire.

The alien shook his head and sighed, putting the items down and dealing with his human's friend ranting once more.

* * *

Gion_Matsuri which takes place in Kyoto and spans all of July, Tohka-san festival which is June 8-10. Japan was also preparing for the Peace Festival: Hiroshima Atomic Bomb Memorial Day Service which starts August 6 http : / en. wikipedia. org/ wiki/ Gion_ Matsuri and http: /mothra. rerf. org. Jp/ ENG /Hiroshima/Festivals / 46 .html

Russia's hot water is shut off during the summer season throughout most of the city for maintenance by different sectors. The hotels are ok most of the time but individual homes are usually hit. There is usually a notice before hand and the shut off lasts about two weeks. The hot water is provided centrally rather than by heaters or individual pumps.

Yukimi Daifuku is a type of ice cream wrapped in mochi; the company Lotte makes them http: / en. wikipedia. org/ wiki / Yukimi_Daifuku

In Russia the weather at the hottest is fifty five to sixty five degrees and many times it's raining.

Time hour is confusing in Russia and New York so I hope I kinda got it right -.-;

There are random power outages in New York, most of the time in the summer because of the heat or just random idiots messing around with a generator or what not.

Dango: A japanese dumpling made from rice flour and related to mochi (which is a japanese rice cake.)

Takoyaki: Fried octopus dumpling balls topped with various kinds of sauce (such as mayo.) http: / en. wikipedia. org/ wiki/ Takoyaki

Солнышко мое: Little sun

Ну и чо: Whatever.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Not Loving it

Part 2

Otaku no Baka

Meh, this chapter isn't so bad and I had issues with it totally because it's not as good as the last one. Oh well at least it's sex. Warnings: Having sex with clothes on, Russiamerica, dub-con, spandex/latex fetish, 'hotdog' fetish and less unseen. It's the closest normal chapter you will get in this story.

Btw trying to make_** every chapter in a lemon D: **_This story was originally done to try to improve my method of lemons and might end up having a plot after all.

Oh yeah the next one is kinda more...interesting but so far this story will not have gunplay, bloodplay, breath play, or anything with guro. Why? Because guro is squick even for me and the other ones have been done to death, especially breath play! I am trying to do different lemons elements that hasn't been done before with Russiamerica.

If you got any kinks you want to see in this damn story give me a message (if you're too embrassed to leave a review.) I'm thinking about watersports, S&M, hair fetish, and strange ass stuff. Seriously...

I refuse to answer if I done any of this before or if I have a kink for it.

No I don't own Hetalia for god's sake.

America was on his toes when he went to the World Summit meeting that was currently located in South America this time.

The blond was skittish and nervous because he didn't want to be in the same room as Russia, let alone a ten mile radius.

Ever since the large nation took his...*shivers* virginity, Russia insisted that they were 'shacked up' and 'that he is one with him,' much to Alfred's discord. He changed the locks a total of three times before the blond just gave up and it got so bad that Tony would tell his roommate to take it outside if he wanted to destroy their house.

America fought the man but it was always the same; the villain would just take him at the end**.** He sighed and sipped on his retro cola and wondered why the hell did he buy this; it was basically coca cola just in a different bottle!

So now he was in the hallway just avoiding the other nation. America thought about asking England for help but no he had to be the hero and a man and do this himself. No means no and dammit he was going to get that through the bastard's skull.

"Come on you git the meeting's starting!" He was literally dragged into the room by Germany and England and sat in the only available seat that was ironically across from Russia.

America bristled up like a cat and was about to protest, until both men glared at him. "But...But I just wanted to get a cola and you know how hard it is to get a hot dog instead of asking for a torta de chorizo..."

"Quiet!"

Alfred grumbled as he was cut off by his rant and sunk in his seat, sipping on his soda. He was going to focus on his meal and not the man who was grinning like a fucking loon.

So the discussion went on, with the nations mentioning the disaster with the oil in the Gulf Sea, (He was working on that dammit! It wasn't his fault!) as well as recovering from the economic crisis. America half listened as South America put in her two cents along with Mexico; finger pointing and screaming which he rightful ignored.

When England took the stage and begain his usual drool speech, America was going to nod off until he felt something brush against him.

'The hell...' He knew he was losing it now. Alfred listened to more of the slow arbitrary long words and was dozing off once more until he felt it again.

It was a light brush, a caress against his lower regions. He peeked at Ivan at the corner of his eye and seen the man still grinning like a moron and had his hands clapped in front of him.

America glanced under the table and saw nothing. Shrugging, he opted to tune out England and munch on his hotdog, licking the tip with the relish off before taking a bite into it. He ate halfway through it before he felt it again.

'What...' He had been watching Russia to see if he was doing any tricks and the man was still grinning like a fool and hasn't made any motion at all. But the feeling was still there, something was rubbing against his pants.

The, whatever it was, was touching the length of his crouch and Alfred bit the inside of his mouth to keep from screaming out in hysteria. It felt nice but this was wrong and he didn't want to look under the table to see who the hell was doing that.

It tickled his cock head in his pants and America jumped; England threw a pen at him and told him to shut up along with Austria and Switzerland. He rubbed his head and mumbled but the, foot he guessed, continued to molest him under the table.

The big toe rubbed against his hardening member while the arch continued to grind and rub against the length of him. The blond was getting too hot now, wiggling and trying to not get excite over some murky footsies.

He bit his lip to not let out a gasp as he felt his cock twitch and pre-cum spread against his boxers. Dammit he was fully hard now and was rubbing his crouch against the foot, trying to not look like he was obviously humping against the table...

"Ok now it's time for the thirty minute break, just remember don't go too far!"

Alfred wanted to die when Germany said that. He turned his head so quickly that he should of gotten whiplash as Russia calmly got up and pulled him out of his seat.

"Hey you fucking commie bastard leave me alone!" The other nations ignored him since they knew Alfred wasn't on good terms with Russia personally even after the treaty and their bosses getting along. They felt that the nation was acting childish; it's been over fifty years for God's sake.

America was tugged into the hallway, digging his heels in the carpet. He couldn't face Russia like this, with an obvious tent in his pants. The man would think of it in another way and he would be back to square one, since he had been avoiding Ivan like the plague for the past week and a half. No sex and no contact at all and the blond was happy that it was working until England emailed him about the conference in Brazil and everything went downhill from there.

"Now America, its not nice to ignore me." Russia slammed him against the wall, hands digging into his shoulders. The blond teenager growled and tried to kick him as he was lifted up slightly. He groaned as the older nation attacked his neck and arched up, trying to not moan at the cold contact of Ivan's lips.

The ashen haired man wanted to laugh, his sunbeam has been acting much the fool thinking that he could just cut him off like that. Oh no nobody got rid of Ivan Braginski and Alfred was going to pay, especially the show his little tongue did on that hotdog. "I see you enjoyed my, 'footsies,' under the table early."

"I...knew it was you...you asshole..." He did moan when teeth grazed and nip under his jawline. "Do...don't mark me there!" America tried to squirm at the obvious hickey Russia was going to leave.

"Why not? I want everyone to know that you are one with me." He cupped the blond's crouch in his pants and squeezed. "You will be the one that will bring the other nations to me, including my ex." Yes, after the past two weeks he grew to have somewhat feelings for Alfred. It was fun when the blond fought against him and then submitted to his touches, squirmed against his cock. He was going to take over the world and have his 'little sunflower' by his side.

"Fuck..." That villain was stroking him through his pants now, making his boxers sticky and gooey. "I...Ivan please.."

His name from those lips caused a shiver to coarse through Russia's body. He wanted to claim the nation here and now. He let the blond go and back to his feet and wasn't prepared for the open handed slap that went across his face.

"Asshole! I am going to kill you!" Alfred was pissed; he jumped onto the Russian and they fought. Kicks, punches and bites went on as they struggled. America couldn't see straight and only saw red and the desire to maim the other nation.

The two wrestled through the hallway until a cry followed by a group of people pulling them apart. "Are you daft you wanker?" England's voice reached his ears. "That's it you two banned for the rest of the meeting!"

It took all the Asian nations plus England to pull America off and the Baltics with Poland to drag Russia away from attacking him again. They threw the pair into a spare room with a grunt. "There go kick each others arses there!" The bushy brow man sighed and shook his head. "I thought I raised that boy better than this..."

America huffed and glared; he got his footing and jumped on Russia again. But this time Ivan was prepared and he twisted him over to his back and on the ground, straddling him.

"Let go!" He trashed and squirmed, trying to get out the lock and how painful his arm was twisted behind him. America froze at something large and hard pressing against his ass and his back.

"Dammit you...excite me so much." The young nation was the only one that could turn fighting into something exotic. He was already hard from the 'foreplay' alone, despite the burning of the face print.

Alfred panicked as he felt his pants being pulled down. "Not again! Dammit didn't I tell you that I don't like doing this?" Hands squeezed his ass and he was starting to hyperventilate.

"If you don't enjoy this then why are you so hard?" A voice whispered in his ear and he could smell the vodka on the nation's breath. The weight pressed in further as well as the hard cock. "Why do you moan my name so sweetly? Why do you come only for me then? I seen what you did when nobody was around, when you touched yourself..."

"Shut up!" He fought again and only heard Russia under him moan as he subconsciously grind against Russia's dick. His face was burning hot at the fact that Ivan seen him stroke himself those two and a half weeks without him, coming all over his hand and moaning the nation's name.

'No I don't like him doing this; I don't like fu...ahhh...' America bit his lip as he felt one hand reach into his pants and grip his cock hard, stroking. He buckled into those fingers and gasped. "Ahh...god..."

"That's it my подсолнечника..." Ivan unbuckled his own suit pants and pulled out his erection. He sandwiched his member between the nation's ass and started to rub up and down.

America was kinda confused in his lusty mind; Russia wasn't sodomizing him this time? He thought the member rubbing against his crack was kinda nice though and started to buck against him, feeling the cold and heat contrast on his own cock.

The friction was mind blowing and the heat generating from this simple action was causing Ivan's member to swell larger and harder. He bit his lip and squeezed the base of the nation under him; using the dripping pre-cum as a slick base to pump faster.

America was feeling a small sense of pride since he wasn't moaning his enjoyment out loud this time. His mouth was open and he was panting as the blond felt his balls clinch and the sudden euphoric emotion pooling between his legs until something wet splashed on the small of his back and his ass.

Curses, he had to come first. 'Well no matter.' Russia groaned as the last spurt landed; releasing the nation to raise one arm and pull off his glove with his teeth. Scooping some of his own sperm up, he started to push two large fingers inside of the man's ass.

Alfred made a wheezing noise and started to struggle again, ignoring how his foreskin was being pulled and stretched. "Ah..hah..."

"Shhhh." Ivan probed and searched until he found the ring of muscle, making the blond nation moan wanton like and fight against him with renewed effort. Russia used his own juices to prepare the blond, stretching the man's inner walls.

A dark smirk consumed the larger nation's face, despite what he said he was thrusting and clinching against his fingers. Releasing America temporarily to reach into his pocket, he pulled out a XL condom and tore the wrapper with his teeth. He hate using these things but this one was special; it was close to being to the sensation of spandex.

'No way am I taking this!' It felt good but damn he wasn't going to get fucked up the ass again it wasn't awesome. Noticing that his arms were free, he was prepared to punch the man off until he was suddenly filled.

'...' Face pushed into the carpet and arm twisted once more, he felt Russia rut against his hard and fast. 'Ohhh...harder and faster and...there...ahhhh...god I love it...'

"I see you are more...vocal now." A voice was against his ear and Alfred wanted to die when he realized that he said all of that out loud. His arm was let go but he was done fighting back, instead bracing himself on the floor and moving against the ashen haired nation.

Ivan bit his lip til he tasted copper at the slick feeling and the pooling heat surrounding his cock. It wasn't what he wanted but...A thought entered his head and he was already formulating a plan for the next encounter.

"Dammit.." The man was pounding into him and gripping his hips so hard that would leave bruises, adding to the ones already on his body. A gloved hand was on his member, pulling back the skin to play with the dripping slick head. He thrust into those fingers, feeling himself let go finally and come all over the floor under him.

America gritted his teeth, not giving the bastard the satisfaction of hearing his name this time.

Ivan sighed and licked his lips, feeling the inner walls contract and squeeze his dick nicely. 'Such a pity that he didn't scream this time.' He smelled the nation's hair, which was like fruit and sunshine, pumping the still hard cock in his fingers. That plus the smooth condom was enough to get him off and fill the latex up to the brim.

Alfred groaned and was finally happy that the man was spent, his back hurt but the obvious burning between his legs was still there. It wasn't as bad as before but he still couldn't think straight. He let out a breath when Russia parted but was confused at the sound of something wet being peeled off. 'Why the would he use that...' He didn't use it the other umpteen times so why this time?

The blond felt arms moving his around and he sat back on his sore ass, blue eyes with fatigue. America blinked and Russia was smirking at him. "What the hell are you-" But he didn't finish as the man opened his mouth and started to suck his cock.

"Shit! G...get your mouth off of..." A tongue traced under his foreskin and he was gone; Ivan's mouth was hot instead of cold and the man had half of member in his mouth.

Russia would of laughed if his mouth wasn't occupied. Alfred tried to thrust up in that heat but he held him down, working his own pace. His name was being spilled from those lips joyously.

It was like a dam broke; of all their encounters he never received a blow job, it was just basic rutting and molestation. "Dammit Ivan take it all please!" he wanted to sob at how slow he was going, at the man's tongue licking and playing with the slit on his cock head.

America put his hands through the pale blond hair, part of him noticing how soft it was. Purple eyes met his, mirth and humor that Alfred wanted to punch him so badly if it wasn't for how good Russia was pleasing him.

The blond closed his eyes and listening to the sucking and slurping. He felt when the larger nation would go down to the root to pull back up again, when his teeth would nip along the girth of his member.

A low hmmm ranked against his cock and he grip that pale hair tight as he came in the man's mouth. He heard the nation cough and quickly release him, and his pride swelled at finally caught the bastard off guard.

It wasn't that Russia wasn't prepared for that but it was just that the taste wasn't exactly pleasant. 'Disgusting, it even taste like those putrid hamburgers.' Some of it went down his throat and he wanted to gag on it, but he just spit the rest out on his uncovered hand. "No wonder you're so fat and your country is so overweight..."

America pulled the nation by the hair and licked up the trail of cum that Ivan missed. He kissed the man on the lips and groaned when he was kissed back. The ashen haired man was pleasantly surprised. 'Well this is new.' And the blond called him a pervert.

America didn't know what possessed him to kiss Russia but seeing the man with a glare and letting his own sperm drip out over reddish puff lips did something to him. He wanted to lick him clean and do more, tasting himself and sucking the nation's tongue out.

When he felt cold bare hands rub through his hair he snapped back to reality and broke apart; when Russia tried to pull him back with the grip he pushed the man off and gasped.

"What the fuck is wrong with me!" He screamed and bolted out the door, not caring that he was half naked and disheveled, with obvious hickeys and marks.

Russia sat in the middle of the floor, his blazer still on his shoulders and his shirt halfway open. He blinked, a gloved hand touching lips where Alfred kissed him hotly.

"...Fufufu." He giggled, today was a good day. Not only did he please himself, but his sunflower was responding more and more each passing time. Yes it was a very good idea to claim the young nation first; all the others will fall into place eventually.

America hid in his seat; not only did he crash into the meeting room with his pants down, but he ended up embarrassing England as well as himself even further with his shouts and screams. Now finally sated, he wanted to just go home and hope this day would not get any worse.

When the meeting was over, Russia pulled him to the side, "I want you to do something for me." He whispered the command and chuckled America's eyes widen behind his glasses.

"NO NO HELL NO! I would die before I..."

Alfred groaned as he tried not to wiggle at what he had on. His clothes were normal but under his pants were tight spandex biker shorts. The material was clinging to his crotch and barely covered his erection that was against his stomach.

The idea that he had on such humiliating clothing was a turn on and filled him with such shame. "I hate him; going to kill him and steal all his vodka that giant ass Godzilla!"

_**Random Notes: **_

What Alfred was trying to order was a hotdog and he kept being served basically a "Sausage sandwhich," or a torta de chorizo.

Подсолнечника: Sunflower


	3. Chapter 3

I'm Not Loving it

Part 3

By Otaku no Baka

Sorry it took so long! I had some personal issues among personal issues which delayed all my creative skills =_= They are hopefully changing for the better now. Funny enough writing is helping the problems as well as depression. X)

I wanted to thank Tanya san and my new grammar beta Kit-san, (Tarasova Kit). Seriously you guys are awesome! Also want to thank everyone who is actually reading this smut/fav/etc. because I am seriously facefaulting ever time I write a part, (because I am producing stuff that I never thought my brain would come up with.) I also want to thank readers for odd suggestions because I found so many new things that even the internet never taught me!

This chapter contains: Spandex biker shorts fetish, misuse of a pipe (…), and one anon reader asked for cowboy position so here =_=

You seriously think I own Hetalia then...cocaine is one hell of a drug.

* * *

America grumbled and wiggled on his seat on the park bench, still in those shorts.

He was meeting Ivan in the states; the man insisted that he should wear the shorts under his normal clothes. The blond huddled into his bomber jacket and sniffled; why did such bad things happen to the hero? He just wanted to go back to his normal life, having a mutual and distant relation with Russia.

Alfred originally wanted to save himself for a cute nation girl like Seychelles, not some big massive 'only a freaking eight or so centimeters taller than me' man with a horse cock. The thought of it made his member jump against the tight shorts and he groaned.

"Hello America!" The blond grimaced at the site of the Russian walking up to him. "Let us go someplace else, da?"

* * *

So they were in a hotel in California, with America sitting on the bed and Russia shuffling through his bag. The clerk gave both men a look, but still accepted them through for the rest of the night.

"Ah~" He made a noise and got up to face Alfred. "Since you are very smart and dense at the same time I am going to explain what I want you to do."

"You're one to talk, considering how long it took for you to settle into such an awesome government system..." The glare and chanting that followed made him shut up any more acidic comments.

Ivan held up his trusty faucet pipe and America winced. "I want you to… impale yourself with this."

It took a minute for America to catch up on the fact Russia was not hurting him and what he had said. "Wait...what?"

Ivan leaned over, that smile on his face growing wider, similar to the Cheshire Cat. "I want you to fuck yourself with my pipe, da? Is that clear?"

"Whoa whoa whoa..." The blond wanted to tell Russia to fuck himself with his own pipe, but knew that if he did this one thing he could probably get off without being sodomized by anything else.

His pride was still snarling and screeching like a banshee, but he pushed it down, barely. "Fine."

Both of Russia's eyebrows rose up in shock. America was actually doing what he said he wanted without threats or force? Heat went to his cheeks and he felt giddy.

"А, значит, ты умнее, чем кажешься! Я так счастлив!" He hugged the blond. "Такой упрямый, я думал, ты дольше будешь сопротивляться, прежде чем просто подчиниться мне и делать, что я говорю..."

"Wait what did you say?" Russia was talking that Ivanese or whatever the hell his language was. The faucet part of the pipe appeared between them, almost touching his lips.

"I want you to do all the work America; I will not touch you at all."

All the work? Alfred wanted to groan in despair but told himself to just get this over with so he could go home. He pushed the man back to grip his own gloves with his teeth, taking them off and throwing them to the side. He pulled off his jacket and threw it, along with his tie, to join them.

He unsnapped the buttons to his blazer, sticking out his tongue in concentration. America felt that Ivan wasn't on the bed and guessed he was sitting someplace close, watching him. The blond sat on his haunches and shook out of his top, working on his shirt.

"No keep it on; just the shirt and shorts." America rolled his eyes but unbuckled his belt and pants. He sat up to kick them off, leaving him in his woven top, socks, and those damned spandex shorts.

Alfred eyed the pipe with contempt. The thing wasn't that long, but it was still metal, shining in the florescent lighting. He wondered how it could fit up his ass, until two things were thrown at his face.

"You son of bitch..." The blond shook a fist at Ivan, picking up the condom as well as the tube of lube. He blushed and suddenly felt self conscious; he had never done this before, ever.

He didn't want to ask but he didn't want to act like a newbie either. The young nation ground his teeth focusing on the decision in his head until he heard a chuckle.

"You are quite young America, and it pleases me how you are a deviant in your own sex driven country." Well wasn't that the pot calling the kettle black?

America was going to snap back, until he yelped at how Ivan was suddenly close to him again. 'Fucking ninja Russian!'

"Do you want me instruct you on how to please yourself?" The man's voice rumbled from its normal childish tone and America found himself shivering, though not in fear.

"N...No, I can do this!" He was America damn it and his country was just as perverted as Japan or Greece or...wait that had come out wrong.

The blond clinched and unfolded his hands, finding himself shaking and feeling nineteen years old, rather than an over five hundred year old nation. With trembling hands he started to pull down the shorts until Russia waved a finger. "No, keep them on."

'Keep them on? Then how the hell can I put that thing in?' The large nation must have read what he was thinking because he pushed the blond on his back and started to rip a hole near his entrance. "Ahhh!" He felt cool air on his ass as well as his balls.

Ivan was so tempted to lick that puckered hole, red and quivering in his sights. "I want you prepare yourself nicely here." He pressed against the ring of muscle and was tempted to just break his promise as he felt his finger almost be greedily drawn in.

America bit his lip and wanted to sob, but no, heroes were stronger than this! He hitched in a breath and felt the weight change on the bed, assuming that Russia had gotten off again.

Feeling blindly for the tube, he brought it to his sites and groaned. Alfred popped the top open and squeezed a generous amount on his hand before reaching down.

He pushed one slick finger in and winced, clenching around it. The blond's own fingers felt strange in this taboo area, smaller than Ivan's own massive fingers. America calmed himself down and pushed in further, wriggling it inside.

The sensation of his outer walls, the heat and texture was exciting. Alfred realized that he was already getting hard by doing this alone. He pushed in his middle finger, feeling the muscles stretch slightly to accommodate them.

Part of him wanted to search out that place that would make him cum and turn him into a primal and lust driven being. The big Russian would hit that spot with his cock and…why was he thinking about that! America pulled out his fingers and tried to calm himself down.

He panted and turned his head, eyeing the pipe. Sitting up on his butt, he ignored how his cock was fully hard and straining against the shorts. Alfred touched the cool metal with his bare fingers and suddenly hated that he had agreed to do this.

America held up the condom and ripped it out. He pulled up the pipe and started to slip it on over the smooth end. He sighed and lay back again, pushing the narrow, long end against his entrance.

It was still cold, even with the latex on, and Alfred grimaced at the unyielding metal. This was a poor substitute to a real penis, and it was difficult to push the tube past the ring of muscle. He groaned and leaned back as he managed to get it inside with a pop.

Ivan was sitting in a chair nearby, licking his lips. He didn't think the stupid American would do it and was enjoying the show. His eyes were on how his precious pipe was slipping further and further now, how America's ass flexed around the metal. The pale haired man wanted to just throw the metal aside and grind the man into the bed, but no, he had to show patience.

"Damn..." Alfred let out a whimper, shutting his eyes tight behind his glasses. The pipe was warming up as he got most of it inside. He twisted and started to pull it out, before pushing back in, creating a clumsy rhythm.

"Ahhh!" The blond arched his back, causing Russia to jump and shut his eyes. Yes, he had managed to find that spot! Changing the angle, Alfred started to hit it dead on with the hollow tube, clinching his ass and panting.

Fuck, he couldn't take this anymore. America was fucking himself with his pipe, the spandex straining against his thighs, his manhood threatening to pop out. The blond's toes were curling and he was mewling in wanton lust. His hand was squeezing the pipe tightly and pushing in and out of his stretched hole so damned hotly.

Alfred groaned at the pressure in his cock and tried to touch himself. He was close, really close, until he felt his hand being snapped away and the pipe being forced out. He winced and groaned, lying back on the bed.

"America." Russia's voice was low and dangerous. "Come here."

The blond assumed that Russia was near since his eyes were still closed. Gloved hands touched his face, and he turned into it, nuzzling the palm.

Russia bit his lip at the open affection, stroking and playing with the blond strands. His face flushed as a tongue licked his hand and America mumbled something.

Ivan moved his hand downward and hoisted the man up. They were face to face now, with America leaning over, head bowed and hands between his legs as he tried to hide his arousal.

"I want you to..." Breath tickled his face as Ivan leaned over. "I want you to ride me." Alfred shuddered at the command.

He had done this once before, so it shouldn't be a problem, right? It was like riding a horse in a way.

No the issue was that he was so hard and embarrassed that he couldn't get up. Of all the times the man fucked him he never wanted Russia as badly as he did now. His head was screaming with confused and frustrated voices, one protesting and the other wanting so badly to just submit to the nation and enjoy what he gave.

"I...I can't do it...I can't even move." His face flushed harder and he wanted to punch Russia in the face for making him act this way. Without a word he felt himself being lifted up and settled on Ivan's lap.

Ivan chuckled in his head darkly; this showed that he was making more of an impact than he thought. In this short period of time not only did the young arrogant nation start to yell out his name more frequently, but he also showed want as well. This meant that he could get America to go towards his will even faster.

Alfred touched the material on Russia's coat; feeling the massive cock rub against his butt. He assumed that the man had taken off his pants when he was impaling himself with the pipe.

The scarf, the annoying scarf that he wore like forever, caught his eye and he pulled up a tail sleeve. Pushing the material to his nose, he sniffed it and felt his cock jerk, dripping more pre-cum. God it smelt like an extreme version of Russia, along with flower pollen and...

A cough interrupted his thoughts and he snapped back. Grumbling, America felt behind him and lifted himself up, avoiding just flat out staring into those violet eyes. The blond hissed as it slipped in easily and quickly.

"Fuuuuuu." The pipe was longer but Russia was just bigger, hotter and wider. It twitched and expanded in his ass, causing America to gasp and almost come then and there.

He heard the bastard laugh as he nipped his ear, reaching behind him to grab his butt. The blond was pulled up, almost to the tip, before being slammed back down.

America laid his head into Ivan's shoulder and screamed out a garbled mess of god-damn, the ashen haired man's name, and mother fucker.

"Damn...Damn... Damn!" He bit into the older nation's shoulder and held on, trying to not yell out. He wasn't some dog that the bastard could just...oh fuuuuuck.

"Go...faster...slower...not there...urghhhhhh..." Russia laughed at how his lover couldn't make up his mind. He released one hand to run up the nation's chest and twisted one nipple between his fingers.

"What was that America? That you're not some bitch that I can take any time? Oh no, you're my lover through and through. Although, I could call you my 'sunny pig' and other nicknames if that helps."

"Don't call me that!" He gasped and tried to push the man back, but he held onto Alfred's arms so he wouldn't fall and pop out. That was the spot and ohhhhh...

Ivan swallowed and panted; the nation was gripping and squeezing his cock in hard spasms and felt sperm hit his face. Tch America was such a mess; now he would have to clean his coat as well.

Russia was going to make a comment about this until he felt hands on his face and lips crushed against his own. His eyes shot open and he groaned, grabbing the blond hair and kissing him hard.

Damn it, he wasn't expecting America to do this. He wasn't doing the work anymore and Alfred was bouncing up and down, the underside of Ivan's cock brushing up against the ring of muscle before being slammed down into that heat again.

"Fuck." They parted for breath, spit leaving a bridge between them, and Russia found himself moaning instead as Alfred nibbled and sucked on his bottom lip.

America never had sex before Russia but it didn't mean he never kissed anyone and considered himself pretty good, if the noises from the snarky nation under him were any indication.

Cold hands touched the spandex still on him and America jumped as he felt his ass being slapped. He parted from the older nation's mouth with a growl. Cold fingers gripped and pulled his new erection and he felt hot cum shoot up his ass and fill him up.

America opened his mouth, still riding Ivan as he felt himself let go again, dripping all over the big hand gripping his cock. He sighed and leaned over, the member inside of him growing softer.

They just lay in that position, with Russia's hair tickling the side of America's face. Once the wave of pleasure came down though Alfred's head was screaming again and the ramifications that he had, once again, slept with his former rival, and that he actually kissed the bastard was at full force.

* * *

Random Notes: (GOD I'M HIGH AS HELL FROM SWEET LEAF TEA and...nothing. XD)

Ah you are smarter than you look then! I'm so happy!: А, значит, ты умнее, чем кажешься! Я так счастлив!

Such a stubborn youth, I thought it would take so long for you to just obey and listen to me...: Такой упрямый, я думал, ты дольше будешь сопротивляться, прежде чем просто подчиниться мне и делать, что я говорю...

Dammit I couldn't space this and it's too big it seems WAAAAAAAA *passes out*


	4. Chapter 4

I'm Not loving it

Part 4

By Otaku no Baka

Oh my god I feel like the plot might suck ass but I am going to still try anyway. Why? Because I realized that 'Russia trying to take over the world or mentions it,' is like in THREE of my stories now D: Sorry I didn't notice I was being redundent ._.

For the readers wondering is Al ever going to be on top, yes he is eventually. Btw I am trying to put some fetish or another that reviewers/readers ask if it isn't too out there in each chapter. (so far it's going good.)

Warnings: Bad touch Trio, attempt at docking (anon reader wanted it so kudos for you! I'm not going to mention who asked this they know lol), Narratophilia (fetish for obscene words and dirty talking,) rimming, and mentions of snowballing. Oh goodness I forgot to put snowballing in chapter 2 so I have to change it.

I thank my beta again Kit-san for fixing my bad grammar and hope this is alright. AND HAPPY B-DAY TANYA SAN! I forgot to email you the day of! I am going to attempt fanart for you because oh goodness I suppose to make fanart for a million russiamerica stories too. -_-;;;

If I owned Hetalia Russiamerica would be canon :P

* * *

America thought about shooting himself in the head. But if he died then the world would become more boring, less awesome, and he couldn't save the girl at the end.

Or maybe he could send Russia into space, no wait, the bastard would find a way to make a colony on the moon and then try to take over the world that way.

The G8 had to conduct another meeting since the last one had been distracted by America crashing in half naked and the recent riots and protestors.

So Alfred was in the building that was someplace in Moscow, or whatever the hell they were, sipping on his Sprite. He couldn't believe what he had done a few weeks ago; America fucking kissed Russia, the nation of Russia for crying out loud! Again! And enjoyed it! Again!

He hung out in the hallway to think, since he was early for a change. Alfred wanted to talk to someone about his situation that wasn't England, since it was getting out of control. He knew that his former mentor would just blow it out of proportion, or make it worse, that and he didn't want to rely on the British nation anymore than he had to.

France was out of the question, as well as the other European nations, since he wasn't on good terms with them period. Wait. There was one person he could talk to... What was his name?

Oh, his brother Canada! Yeah Mattie could definitely help him! Maybe they could switch places and...Wait, no, Russia might try to molest his brother and he growled at the idea of that happening.

He wasn't jealous! He just didn't want what's his name to get hurt, yeah!

"Hell what am I going to do?" America sighed in despair; he hadn't felt like this since the depression and during World War Two, when his bosses had decided to bomb Japan's country. The blond felt like he was fighting a losing battle and he didn't want to give into the villain at the end. Who knows what Russia would end up doing?

* * *

Ivan had a long, hard week.

He hadn't seen his Америка in what felt like forever. His sister Belarus has been on his case and he was swamped with work, due to his constant visits to the states. Russia's boss was curious as to why he was going to the other personification's house so often and he thought about flat out saying, 'because he's my lover and pawn to eventually take over the world, so stop bugging me.'

So when this G8 meeting was being hosted he wanted to get a break and molest Alfred some more. Russia stood in the hallway in of the prime minister's building in his capital. He had on something more casual, his uniform coat absent. He was wearing just a white shirt and tie, his scarf the purple and checkered one that he wore when he went out.

He spotted the younger nation hanging out near the window at the end of the hallway, sipping on a cup of soda with a bowed head and on obvious doom cloud. As Ivan approached he saw the man jump and shiver, running around in place like a loon.

America thought he felt something bad approach him. He raised his head and gasped as he watched Russia run over to where he was at. "Here comes Russia, oh no oh no no!"

"Hello America! I am thrilled to see you here!" Alfred couldn't say likewise, since the only reason why they were meeting in Moscow was because their bosses were BFFs now. They even ate McDonalds together!

America was caught off guard when Ivan leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips. "I'm so glad that our relationship has developed into more than just casual sex."

"Relationship? We don't have a relationship to begin with!" America poked a finger in Ivan's chest, pushing him outside his personal space. "We were barely starting on good terms again and you had to ruin it, by not only taking my virginity, but by fucking me constantly! Damn it, my neighbors think I'm a pervert now from what happened weeks ago!"

"Oh but America you can always fight back; you showed enough of your strength from the Cold war." Hands gripped his arms hard. "This is a nation who can destroy buildings in one punch but cannot throw another nation off of him." Russia leaned in close with a leer. "No America, you are the one that's confused and in denial about our 'relationship.'"

Alfred was on the verge of tears, his mouth poked out like a child who didn't get his way. He couldn't argue with Ivan because the man was right and he knew it, but he didn't want to give into the commie bastard. America loved the sex and when they fought, but he _didn't _enjoy it. This whole thing was rutting and tension and the young nation didn't want that.

"I...I don't want a relationship like this; it's still just casual sex." He turned his head and closed his eyes. Ivan raised a brow at the whispered statement, thoughts calculating in his head.

"So what would happen if it wasn't? Why don't you just accept this and _become one with me._" The blond was confused, wasn't he already one with him, several times now? What else did Russia want?

He couldn't think on this as the Russian nation kissed him again; sweeping his tongue inside of his mouth. America moaned and found himself arching like a lover, drawing him in closer. He couldn't think right now and just gave into what he was feeling for once.

When Ivan felt the nation under him relax and kiss back he let go to unbutton his shirt. America jumped and groaned as cold hands touched his bare skin and trailed downward.

"I...Ivan..." The blond felt the mouth leave him to nibble on his neck, a large hand finally reaching his erection and squeezing it.

"You don't know how badly I wanted to do this," Ivan accentuated his words by pulling on the nation's foreskin. "How badly I wanted you." Alfred felt breath on his ear as Russia's own member was pulled out into the open.

America was caught off guard by the desperation and raw lust in Ivan's voice. He never heard the man sound so needy in all the decades he had known him, not ever during the famine. He tried to focus downward, observing the man's member for the first time.

Yeah it was _definitely _bigger than his he snorted, but it was just as pale and ghastly as the rest of the nation, with only the red, dripping tip standing out. His foreskin was being pulled over the head and rubbed against it, causing a strange kind of friction along with Ivan's thrusts.

America decided to snap off at the nation so he wouldn't give in, but his words died in his throat at the site of the other nation; Russia's eyes were closed, his face twisted up in pleasure, sweat dripping down to land on that nose of his.

That big ass nose that Alfred wanted to punch so badly, that stood out the most on the Slavic nation. Instead he found himself leaning over and licking the sweat right off the tip of it.

Russia haltered at that touch, but resumed his ministrations. He felt America attack his nose, licking and nibbling along it. He felt giddy and turned on by the affection and pulled one of the blond's hands to grip his own on their rubbing cocks, squeezing it.

America's mind said the hell with it and continued to suck on that nose, rubbing and jerking his cock along with the bigger nation's. He was rubbing Ivan's own skin against the head of his member, using the pre-cum to create more friction. The blond American found himself moaning even harder and his manhood jumped as Russia gave out a throaty groan and came all over his hand.

'Oh...god...' He opened his blue eyes to stare at Ivan for the first time in ecstasy; his features softening his pale ashen blond hair drooping and making him look younger than what he was, his parted lips that he wanted so badly to feel on his cock...

Alfred felt himself burst, filling up the nation's foreskin and dripping most of it on his pants. He moved his hand and gasped, looking at their combined essence. America licked it slowly before he felt himself being turned around.

"Ahhh..." Russia was on his ass again, parting his cheeks and licking inside. Two fingers thrust in harshly and he hissed.

Ivan couldn't take it anymore; he was still hard and wanted to fuck the younger nation badly. Damn it he hadn't been this turned on since his first time. The way America was responding so cutely and touching his body for once drove him to the brink, mentally and physically, faster.

* * *

"Where is L'Angleterre à maintenant?" Francis and Gilbert were searching for the British nation, dragging a reluctant Spain along. The Spanish man was depressed because Romano had kicked his boot up his ass, again.

"Oh come on, it's not awesome to be all mopey! Your little tomato will turn around, I'm sure!" Prussia grinned, with all sparkly teeth and thumbs up, imitating a familiar nation. "Even if he doesn't I'll-"

"Sshhh." The albino haired man hated being cut off like that.

"What in the hell Francis..." The blond tackled both nations behind a set of plants.

"Look it's L'Amérique et la Russie." From the incident with Alfred barging in the last summit, France suspected that the two were fooling around. He knew from experience that the ashen haired man liked to engage in his primal urges at any given notice.

The two seemed to be arguing, well up until Ivan attacking the blond's mouth. The French man started to drool as they quickly got into the good stuff, with his two allies' squatting down and flabbergasted.

"A...America and Russia! The fuck?" Prussia temporarily hissed out the curse with an accent. "I thought America hated that bastard as much as me."

"Mio Dios, this is kind of hot." Spain licked his lips and wiped his chin, at the perfect angle to see them rub their members together.

Gilbert frowned; the taller nation was bigger than he thought but still not as big as moi. The way Alfred was moaning and arching up like that was turning him on, too badly in fact.

'Damn I didn't think he was this awesome and juicy until now.'

"Oi, you brought the camcorder Francis?" Spain turned and watched as France pulled out his spy camcorder, complete with almost invisible film.

"Oh course my dear Antonio! I learned my lesson from the last time Austria and Hungary were as you say, 'making amor.'"

* * *

Russia pulled away his mouth and cursed himself for not bringing along lube. His sister tried to tackle him to the bed this morning and he forgotten it in his room. His sunflower was almost as tight as the first time he had done this.

He spat in his hand and tried to make it easier for the blond, stretching the ring of muscle before standing up and positioned himself. He started to push in and heard America groan in pain. "N...Not so hard...do it slowly."

"Sorry." Alfred was surprised; Russia apologizing? So all he had to do was entreat a semi-normal response and Ivan wouldn't be such a prick? Awesome.

The nation was halfway there and America leaned his head and one arm against the wall, panting. He heard Ivan mumble something and bite hard on his ear.

Damn, he was going to burst and he hadn't even started yet. The ashen haired man has been having daydreams of sampling this tight heat again, half listening to his bosses' discussions. He had to distract himself, nibble on the nation's lobe, before finally moving in and out

"Ah yeah." There was this buzzing in Alfred's head, but he ignored because of the voice that kept egging him on and rising out of his mouth. "Go faster...no thrust there...mmmmm..." The blond bit his lip when Russia hit his prostate dead on and was thrusting continuously against it, raising one of his legs up to go deeper.

He heard Ivan mumble again and realized what was missing; the pale nation wasn't spurting his usual garbage. The man was quiet for once and that wouldn't do at all. "Say something you bastard...ughhhh...don't just move."

Hmmm...His pet had been a lot more demanding than usual. "Fine then, _Alfred_." Russia chuckled darkly at the shiver that came from his real name being used. "You want me to tell you how hot you feel? How tight you feel? How that unlike the others, you not only keep up, but never falter? I am almost ready to come before my partner, which has never happened before."

The words went straight to his groin. America closed his eyes and tried to focus on the idea of balancing his glasses on his nose instead of the rumbling sex dripping voice. "I want to see that face like last time, that delicious look you have when you come on my cock. Then I want you to eat up all your sperm and share it with me..." He felt Ivan in his hair, nibbling and biting the strands, praying that he didn't reach Nantucket.

"Ivan...I'm going to..." America opened his eyes and was about to kiss the man on the mouth until he spotted something in the corner of the hallway. "I'm...OH GOD IT'S THEM!"

"W...What..." Russia slowed but didn't stop, what had happened?

"Get off me, get off Russia!" The ashen haired nation frowned at being called his official name again; Hands pushed against his face as Alfred fought against him while still impaled.

"What is wrong you..." He parted, but not before the blond punched him in the face. Ivan grimaced; caught off guard. The nation was going to snap off at Alfred being a cock tease until he had seen the panicked look on his face.

"France...Spain...oh God they know now." America was on the verge of tears; hyperventilating. Damn it, the trio knew which meant that Iggy would know and so would everyone else! He would be the laughing stock of the world! The tabloids would be famous and his boss would kill them.

Russia watched as Alfred ran down the hallway, trying to fix his pants as tears dripped along the way. He turned and three people jumped.

"Oh sh-" Prussia groaned, the aura that Russia was emitting was the darkest he had seen, like the times when the great wall was up. Even without his terra cotta coat he somehow produced his faucet pipe. The three tried to get away and at least salvage the gold mine they had caught on tape.

"Gilbert, Antonio, Francis." The three men jumped at the sound. They turned slowly; Ivan was grinning at them and looking downright evil as it reached his cheeks like the Cheshire Cat. He was using his real voice and they knew that it was impossible to escape.

"You want to become one with me _**now**_? I won't treat you as nicely though..." The Bad Touch Trio had noticed that he still had his pants down, his prick glowing along with the rest of him as he approached them. They screamed and then the world got dark.

* * *

Random notes: (HAHAH listening to A New World Fool from Persona 4 :3 )

…L'Angleterre à maintenant: …England at now?

L'Amérique et la Russie: America and Russia


	5. Chapter 5

I'm Not Loving it

Chapter 5

By Otaku no Baka

Sorry about the late update! What happened was a series of unawesome events:

My internet died because of the thunderstorm here ~_~ So I didn't have wifi and had to use my back up internet, Clear.

Which didn't work so I had to buy a new connector and thus I was without internet for about a week or so? To make matters worse I caught a head cold from the fan here :p The most I could do was chat, work, and blow my nose a lot!

I'm better now (kinda,) but I probably gave you guys problems like 'oh my goodness did she quit or die or act like the other writers on this site!' No I'm working on chapter 6 and trying to not play blazblue CS that just came out or Persona psp .w. *coughs* Sorry I'm such a game head.

I thank my hard working beta Kit as well as Tanya san for once again putting up with my baka American random goodness of trying to please everyone ._. I hope both of you guys had a good summer vacation and I am...still drawing both of you guys art ._.; I have to do it at work waaaa.

Warnings for this chapter: Attempted romantic Ivan, drunk Russiamerica, and the offical most normal chapter of this whole series; part two is cookies compared to this one. Also this is the longest chapter plot wise for a while before it starts getting pwp and squicky again. Thanks again to my two wonderful betas. If this looks weird it's because I posted this at 2am right after I got it from my beta...

If I owned Hetalia then I would have a box house by now :3

* * *

America hid in the covers; his alien friend had offered him ice cream earlier and he had accepted it.

The phone was ringing nonstop as well as his cell but he didn't have the nerve or energy to answer it. He knew whom it was and just wanted them all to go away. The blond sank himself further into the bed grumbling.

'Why did I give into the villain? Now it's game over.' He sniffed and wiped his eyes. 'I should have fought him and said no, not arch up like a wanton, horny girl!' Alfred gripped his hair at the temptation of lust that still lingered after he had parted from the cold man's body.

'You know you enjoyed it.' The dirty part of his mind, a low rumble, was fully voiced now. 'Russia's a good fuck and you want to have sex with him.'

'Shut up!' His more sensible mind screamed, but the voice just snickered.

'What's wrong with doing it with _Ivan_?' It sing-songed the nation's name. 'It's better than France or, god forbid, Iggy. At least he makes it fun, and he's good looking to boot.'

'But he's just using me to take over the world! I know it!'

The voice was quiet, contemplating. '...What's wrong with that? You could pay back Yao, get out of recession and have a powerful man around your finger. Unless...you're just mad that you're on the bottom all the time.' It cackled in his head like a mad woman and Alfred groaned. 'You could always turn the tables, you know, and be on top.'

The blond nation fell back on the bed, ignoring himself and wrapping further into the blanket cocoon. It was game over, but he could start over again! He still had to continue!

"...Not really." He knew his boss was having a field day with all the drama that was going on now, since he went home in the middle of a summit meeting.

So Alfred sat up in his bed, eating up a pint of Americone dream and sobbing. America decided to play some Persona 4 to distract that voice of his that was still mocking him. It was going good like gravy until he heard the familiar clacking of boots and shivered. He knew who it was and didn't want to face him.

* * *

Russia frowned; he had gotten out all the frustration that was in his system on those three idiots and now he was checking up on America. The blond was so close to accepting him and moving onto the next step. Well, that was until the Bad Touch Trio messed it up.

He used his spare key to open the door, spotting Tony at the entrance giving him a weird look. "We were caught fooling around by the other nations." Russia shrugged and the alien seemed to shake his head.

"Pu pu, the limey's been calling all day; you really fucked up now."

"Mmmh I know, I didn't want our relationship to get out like this." Ivan knew Tony from long ago, before he became roommates with the American. Him and the alien had problems because of the Cold War and how it affected America, but settled their differences after the fall.

That and he was one of the few that knew what could bribe the alien.

"Well you better fix it because if he gets all whiny to me I'm going to put weird signs on your bridges again."

Russia sighed; he recalled the crude penis that was drawn on St. Petersburg Bridge that linked to England's homeland. "If you do then I won't bring 'you know what.'"

"Pu pu, don't be a prick, pu pu!" The nation waved his hand and the alien made the weird noise again. "Just cheer up Alfred already, you snowballing stupid bastard."

Russia only laughed and made his way to the back, already knowing the location of America's bedroom. He spotted a large lump; like a turtle in its shell.

"Alfred." The blond shivered at how the name rolled off his tongue.

"Go away Russia, I don't want to be bothered again." He'd be damned if he let his body betray him again, even though Russia was indeed a _good lay._

The large man ran a hand through his hair, wondering what could make the younger nation into his usual vibrant self. America was harder to manipulate when he was depressed, and would most likely listen to his closer allies, like England or that blond twin of his. This would not do.

"Alfred how about I treat you for dinner?"

Wait, did America hear that right? He turned around and met the bigger nation, who was hovering on the side of his bed. "Food?"

"Да, food." The ashen haired nation pulled the blond from the sheets. Russia shook his head at Alfred in nothing but United states boxers and a t-shirt that said, 'still cock blocking since the 1700's.' "I am going to take you on a date America."

"Hey, at least let me put some clothes on!" The blond eeped as he felt Ivan's hands on him. "I don't need help doing that mmmmf!" American groaned as he was kissed and molested once more.

* * *

Alfred grumbled and locked his door, his face hot. Ivan made it really difficult for him to get dressed. The nation was harsh; picking everything out, down to his underwear.

He didn't have on his bomber jacket for a change; instead he wore a black cotton woven long-sleeve, some navy blue dress pants, and white casual loafers. It was still too hot in New York; sticking his hands in his pants pockets and slouching. How the hell could Russia stand to wear a suit jacket and a sweater vest in this heat?

America walked around feeling paranoid; waiting for the paparazzi to pop out. He was surprised when nobody showed up from his bushes, and even more so when Ivan lead him to a silver car. 'I guess it wasn't as mainstream as I thought.'

Oh my god was that a Continental GT Bentley? His mouth hung open and the ashen haired man fished for the keys. "I left my vehicle at home so this will have to do for now."

The blond was still shell shocked but quickly shook his head, grumbling and trying to appear grumpy. He was not going to enjoy the evening; Russia was going to fail as usual by smacking his ass in public or raping him in the bathroom.

Ivan was really getting into the whole, 'date,' thing, holding the door open for him. He just ignored the kind gesture and got into the car, buckling up and fanning himself.

"God it's like an oven in here! Don't you have any AC in this thing?" The short walk from the car to the door left his shirt sticking to him like a second skin. His hair was already drooping and his ahoge was up like a beacon.

Russia calmly got behind the wheel and Alfred paused; it felt a _lot _cooler now. "The hell?" He turned to Ivan in question and the pale haired man pointed behind him.

America turned and almost jumped out the car, there was this old looking solider guy smooshed into the small back seat. He was glaring and puffs of cold air radiated from his mouth.

"General Winter is always around me but seems to be more apparent when it's the hottest or during bad times in my homeland." Ivan wanted to laugh at the stare that the blond was giving him.

No wonder the bastard was always so cold. America reached up and touched Russia's face, groaning at the chill. Part of him wondered was the inside of his body cold as well, but knew first hand that the nation's mouth was contrasting and hot.

'If his mouth is hot I wonder if his...' Alfred felt himself blush at the thought of being inside of the pale nation and pushed himself back as if he was burned.

Ivan raised a brow at his 'lover's' weird actions. He understood how America worked, but he could not comprehend what the younger nation thought half the time. Instead of trying to wrap his brain around that idea, he focused more on the plan to further plant himself into Alfred's lifestyle.

To be frank, he wanted to take the young nation right there in the car, but even he had some standards. The idea of General Winter watching him was...ugh. The spirit was easier to lose in less enclosed spaces, so he had to be patient.

The blond nation breathed slowly and counted to ten to get rid of the heat pooling in his groin. 'I did not think about having sex with Russia, I did not...' He heard the engine rumble and felt the car being sped off at blazing speeds.

* * *

Of all that is apple pie, America is never going to ride in any car with Ivan ever again.

The man drove like a demon and made it from his apartment uptown to the west part of New York, with traffic, in less than ten minutes.

Ivan poked Alfred with his pipe, frowning. The nation had fallen out the car onto the concrete, laid out. "My pig you are acting like such a 'drama queen' or one of your stars from those movies."

"Didn't I say stop calling me a pig, you son of a bitch?" America rose up and growled, about to just say the hell with all of this and go back home and be moody. Russia shook his head and pinched the man's cheeks.

"Ты слишком много говоришь, Альфред." America whimpered as the sides of his face were pulled to the point that it hurt; didn't he know how sensitive the subject was? God he tried to lose weight, but he couldn't avoid the ice cream truck between work outs.

"I...I'm not a pig and I'm not fat!" He pushed the nation and wiped his eyes behind his glasses; damn it he wasn't going to cry in front of Russia of all people.

The pale haired man sucked in a breath; he didn't enjoy when America cried because of others but it was appealing when tears flowed out of those blue eyes only for him.

"You're such an ass Ivan; I don't know why I went to your house in the first place! You have been-" Lips crushed against his own and Alfred moaned as he was kissed in front of whatever place they were at. Frigid fingers ran though his hair and one arm snaked around his waist. A tongue traced his lips and the blond found himself moaning and kissing the man back.

The sunflower was starting to get to its breaking point, and Russia couldn't have that. He thought the kiss was a good idea, especially when he felt the nation mingle his tongue with his own. America tasted sweet and delicious and Ivan wondered if he could really last until the whole thing was over.

America was disappointed when the ashen haired man parted slowly; nibbling on his lower lip. "I want to take you now." He felt a familiar bulge against his pants and wanted to rub against it, his mind was screaming yes yes yes. "But that would defeat the purpose of today would it not?"

Blue eyes were dazed and it took a minute for Al to get his brain back into order. "..What?"

Russia laughed at the dopey look. "My sunflower you are such a moron." 'Which is why I picked you first.'

Alfred huffed and started to punch the nation on the back; who had his eyes closed and laughing. He caught one of the warm hands and kissed it.

The blond blushed and felt a cool hand wrap around his warm one. The contrast in heat was making him even more turned on. Russia had to literally drag the man into the restaurant they were outside of.

The place, called the "Russian tea room," was kind of fancy. The lower floor that they were situated at was full of velvet reds and low tinted lights. People and couples talked softly and America could smell familiar, but foreign, foods.

All the pictures, as well as the blood like color, was making America's head spin. He turned to talk to Ivan to only find him conversing with the manager in that communist language, mocking him. He could pick up a few words, but most of it didn't make sense.

Instead he just waited in the lobby area with a pout on his lips.

* * *

"О Боже, это он."

The manager almost had a heart attack; he knew that pale hair and that scarf. The man had eaten here with the former Soviet leader so many years ago.

Ivan raised an eyebrow as the man saluted and bowed. "Hello my friend! It has been a long time! Welcome to the Russia Tea Room."

Russia nodded, the man did look familiar, but he couldn't place who he was off hand. "Da; is my reservation still good?"

"Of course sir! There are only a few people in the Bear Lounge, so it should be perfect for the two of you. OXFORD!" A dark haired teenager, with his hair slicked back, approached them quickly. He paled at the site of the big nation, who was a good head taller than him. "Show this man and his guest upstairs."

"Да, да, пап." The manager puffed and grumbled at how his son was more casual than himself. The teenager ignored his father and smiled weakly. "Не обращайте на него внимания, пожалуйста, следуйте за мной."

* * *

Alfred was interrupted from his thoughts of using vodka as an alternative fuel source when the two approached. The teenager waiter raised a brow at the site of the two men together but didn't make a comment. "This must be your guest then." He ushered the two past the red vibrant dining hall and up the stairs.

The blond gasped and put a hand to his mouth in shock, not paying attention to the dark smirk on Ivan's face.

A big bear statue was in the middle of the room holding three gold orbs, but what stood out the most were all the vibrant and bright colored egg lights, luminating from the gold tree lamps. Overhead were stained glass panels, shining light on all the tables and reminded America of an aurora borealis.

"The bear has fish in it..." The two men watched as America ran over to the glass bear, watching the golden fish swim around it in. "THE freaking bear has fish!" This place has been in New York all this time and he missed it?

The waiter coughed, used to this. "May I take you to your seats?" He just wanted to serve them as quick as possible; ignoring the looks from the few customers that were up here.

So they were lead to a table in the middle of the lounge near the statue. Alfred took the menu and frowned at the food as well as the prices. Everything was in Russian and the only thing that he recognized was the steak.

He watched as Ivan converse once again in that damn language with the waiter and huffed; English was so much better!

"Ummm...I'll take..." The blond pointed to some random thing on the menu when the waiter turned to him. "This."

The teenager snickered. "Oh but sir it's too late to get that kind of tea." At America's glare he coughed. "It seems to be that your 'partner' already ordered for the both of you."

"What!" He turned to Russia who only smiled and giggled. The waiter took this as his cue to get the heck out of there.

"Alfred." Ivan opted to ignore the way that the blond was seething. "How about we, as you say, make small talk before the meal."

A cold hand covered his own on the table and he stared at it. "How about we not?"

"I'm trying to do something normal, is that not what you wanted?"

America thought about the times that Russia didn't bother with the small talk and just threw him around in his own house and fucked him where they landed until Tony kicked them out.

"Alright fine I'll amuse you, you commie."

"How about you start off with not calling me a communist? I told you countless times that I am not one anymore."

"And how about you prove to me that you're not such an ass? Then I might change my mind and like you more."

"So that means you do like me a little then."

"Yeah I do-wait you tricked me!" America snatched his hand away, flushing as red as the ceiling. Luckily the waiter came back with their drinks to spare Alfred more embarrassment. He raised both brows at the couple but didn't comment.

"A straight dry vodka for you sir and an "Ivan the Terrible" for you."

The blond looked at his glass that was put in front of him. "Ivan the Terrible."

"Yes, Ivan the Terrible sir." Alfred gave Russia another look but the man was focused on drinking; eyes closed.

"I will be back with your meals shortly."

America picked up the cocktail and sipped it; he almost sighed at the strange combination of whiskey and rum mingling in his mouth. There was an aftertaste of a liqueur he couldn't figure out as well.

He wanted to get drunk or bang his head against the table when Ivan started to talk again.

"So America, when did you start to take an interest in me?"

There was a mumble that Ivan barely picked up, but he thought he heard, "Since I was a colony I liked you, but you had to be a dick." When England first introduced him to the Tsar Russia back then, he was amazed that such a big and cold nation existed. The young boy was infatuated; he was more interesting than Mattie and cooler than people like the pedophiles France and Spain.

"ANYWAY!" He clicked his tongue, refusing to go back to past thoughts, it wasn't awesome at all. "What I want to know is what your plan is now? You mentioned about Toris and me, which I don't like at all." America pointed an accusing finger at the other nation.

Hmmm, he had, hadn't he? I guess it wouldn't hurt to indulge the young man's ego. Part of the nation was impressed that he actually had the brain to remember such a statement.

"Well, you see my little pet pig, I am going to take over the world by uniting both of our countries together. Since I cannot stand that English nation, and Iceland is temporarily out of commission, that only leaves you. Not only is your land self sufficient, to a degree, but we also know each other's mindsets."

"I would normally just do this by myself, but that hasn't worked in the past, so I wanted you to join me and be by my side, that and I grew to have...something towards you. Think about it Alfred; we could be a force to be reckoned with: Toris can be with you again, your brother will be recognized, and you wouldn't have to worry about debt ever again."

Wait, what? America was trying to process all that information and the fact that he had never heard the man talk so damned much in his life. His mouth opened and closed like a fish's, even when Ivan took his hand and kissed it again. Those purple eyes were dark and alluring and oh god...

"I...would...I..."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but here are your meals." Russia cursed at the reoccurring bad timing. The teen paled at the low rumble that started to come from the ashen haired nation.

America pulled his hand back to pick up the utensils; he didn't need to think about all the buzzing in his head right now. He was going to eat and just enjoy the night out, hopefully crash at his home later on.

The food on his plate appeared to be beef stroganoff; which was a good thing. The last time he ate this was over England's house and he had seared the sauce 'till it was black.

Alfred started to munch on his meal, which wasn't bad, and peered over to what the other man was eating. It looked like meat of some kind, with mushrooms and potatoes covered sauce.

Russia felt the blue eyes on him and rose his head; watching as the man paled and blanched. The way the nation had acted was amusing. "You want some?" He held up a forkful of veal and opened his mouth. "Say ahhh..."

Oh hell no! He wasn't going to just...so why the hell was he opening his mouth then! Alfred wanted to face-palm himself out the seat when he accepted Ivan's invitation and closed his lips around the fork. Damn it, they weren't one of those cute couples that he saw smooching on the street!

'Actually you kind of are, except instead of smooching you have wild sex with each other.' Thank you very much other me! America didn't need his inner voicing mocking him and messing up his appetite.

* * *

So the meal went on, with them sharing each other's food and the pale nation making comments every so often. The blond ordered another Ivan the Terrible and quickly gulped it down; god he wanted to get wasted.

Ivan ordered some summer borscht and pelmeni, knowing that the young nation would still be hungry, even after eating the semi decent portion of food. They shared the soup and dumplings as well; he scooted his seat around and laughed at how Alfred's face matched the red stained glass.

America buried his face into the menu, acting as if he was picking out dessert. "Wh...what are we doing after this? Are you taking me home?"

"Het; I'm going to take you to one more place."

Damn. "Well can I get some pie or cheesecake? They serve that here?"

"Da; I already ordered it." Both nations turned to the teen waiter balancing the dessert.

"A cheesecake for you and a chocolate pyramid for you." Alfred licked his lips at the good ol' American slice of cheesecake topped with dripping hot chocolate as well as berries. He tried to sneak a glance at Ivan's food once again and wanted to try some so badly; he hadn't had mousse in ages.

Instead he indulged himself; moaning at the chocolate hitting his tongue along with the creamy goodness. He licked the fork, curling his tongue around it, before cutting another piece off.

Ivan halted; fork still in mouth. Goodness didn't America know how much of a tease he was? He wanted so badly to take him to the washroom and...

The ashen haired nation picked up some more of the raspberry filled mousse and swallowed it quickly. No, he was going to wait like a sensible nation, but when was Russia ever sensible when it came to Alfred? The capitalistic idiot always made him act irrationally compared to the other countries, and he was so warm too; not sweltering hot, but not too cold either.

When the bill came he didn't even look at it; instead he pulled out his credit card and put some state dollars down as well. America on the other had and choked; he hadn't paid that much for a meal in a long time.

"Russia you..." Shouldn't do this shouldn't have done this at all because seriously I don't deserve this. America wanted to protest but found he didn't have the heart to.

* * *

The next place on their destination was not too far from where they were; called the Russian vodka room.

America felt like he had walked into a madhouse; it was of a completely different ambiance from where he had left.

Russian and English intermingled together in some orgy that reached his ears. The whole place had soft music and an open bar.

Before he could jump for a drink Ivan pulled him out to the dance floor. The blond sputtered, but quickly got into the flow, moving along with his partner.

"You still didn't answer me Alfred." The shorter nation shivered at the low rumble from Russia's lips as he leaned over and whispered into his ear.

"I...can I just decide later?" He couldn't think right now, especially with the two voices in his head arguing.

Ivan hid his smile before he pulled back and spun the man around; the people on the sides hopped out of the way and screamed. He was delighted over the fact that America hadn't flat out denied him; something that he would have done months ago.

They danced a few more time before America retreated over to the open bar; scanning quickly and ordering cranberry vodka. He drank the whole thing down in one swallow before Ivan could join him.

Ivan sighed, "America you are quite the indulgent country, are you not?"

The blond ordered another one, this time with strawberry infused liquor. "You're one to talk, considering that your country can minimize gambling but not drinking."

Russia sat in the chair next to him and ordered a glass of straight Smirnoff himself. "Da, but at least we have better tolerance for strong drinks, unlike you who has to water down everything."

"Shut up! I can handle my drink as good as any Russian!"

The older nation grinned, his eyes going dark. "Oh?"

* * *

Why the hell did he do this again?

"See...See I wonsssss!" America laughed and laid on Russia.

"Het... Het vou didn't!" Ivan leaned against the bar and closed one eye. He wasn't drunk damn it! All he wanted to do was go home and sodomize his Alfred, yes, his Alfred.

'Het UK! Not...Francisu...MINE.' The ashen haired man laughed and got the blond to join him in a set of his own giggles.

"Fuuuuuuuck you, I wonz because...because I am the king!" He pushed Russia off of him and leaned against the bar. "I'm thou king of the world and stuff stuff!" America waved his arms and shouted a 'ha' because he was the biggest bitch so that meant he ruled them all; Even more so than Francis!

Wait...Wait, what? That couldn't be right, his drunken mind supplied; Romano was the biggest bitch!

"Het I'm vhe king! And you are vy queen!" The two nations stared at each other before bursting out with laughter again.

The Russian barmaid sighed; these two men drank so much that she couldn't even keep count. At least the cute Russian guy had paid her nicely before they started drinking martinis and vodka and whiskey. She was kind of proud that the Russian man drank mostly straight while the American drank strange combinations like ginger vodka and spicy vodka.

"Maybe you two should go home." She waved down her manager to go get a cab.

"But..But I'm the hero! I can get uhhh...Tony! Yeah Tony to pick us up! He can totally like urrrh...beam us up Scotty!"

'What?' The woman shook her head; she didn't know what the hell the American was talking about. She was grateful that her boss finally came back. "Now you two go home and sleep off the drinks, ok?"

* * *

Tony jumped at the crash he heard downstairs. He paused his psp and peered around the corner; oh it was only his roommate and his stupid lover.

Sighing, he shook his head and closed the door to his room; turning up the volume on Disgaea. From the sounds of the nations he assumed they were drunk and knew it was going to get crazy again.

'Pu Pu, if he breaks something he's going to pay for it.'

* * *

Mmmh...America was taking the initiative this time; kissing the older nation and trying to rip his shirt off.

"Alfred...Alfred..." Ivan drawled out the America's name; he was still a little tipsy but less drunk than before. "Why are you doing this?"

America was disappointed that Russia parted from the making out. "Because. Because I wants to have sex!" Was it too hard to have sex with this big Russian man? Seriously!

The ashen haired man was trying to comprehend this. "Really? You want to have sex now?" Russia was more put off by the fact that America had actually admitted that he liked their little romps

"Да да, or whatever the hell you say! Come on, lets goes upstairs!" America puckered up his lips and tried to kiss him again.

Ivan giggled and pulled the blond head to his lips again, both of them struggled to go up the stairs. Tongues sparred and meshed together; Ivan pulled back and nibbled on the blond's bottom lip to get some more air before crashing their lips together again.

They tried to walk up the stairs, stumbling and groping each other along the way. America had actually ripped off Russia's blazer and sweater vest, leaving him in nothing but a half torn top.

"Alfred..." Ivan licked his lips; trying to unbutton the man's pants. Both nations heard something crash and blue half moon eyes gazed at the broken vase.

"Oh shiiit Tony is going to kill me." America's attention was caught only for a second before he started right back to making out; sucking and nibbling the bare skin shown under that scarf. He was going to leave a mark if he kept it up.

Now why couldn't the blond do this more? Ivan groaned and grabbed the man's buttocks, squeezing as he ground into the young nation. Both of them stumbled and crashed into the door, somehow landing on the bed.

Alfred felt too hot; his cock was hard and pressing into his red white and blue stripped boxers. He wanted to take off his shirt already, no, all of their clothes. "Ahhh...come on! I wanna do it already." He hiccupped and laid his arm on his head, trying to stop the room from spinning.

"Shhh my pig." Ivan giggled, raising up the young nation's top.

"I...I saids stop calling mes a pig! Why are you soo mean?" America pouted; why the hell was Russia talking and not touching?

"Because you're cute like a little piggy, да?" Russia bowed his head, breath on the man's bare stomach. "You are not fat at all," He proved this by licking and tracing the nation's pecks.

"Fuuuck!" America arched his back, his erection bumping the man's chin. "Stop teasing me!"

"No, I'm going to make sweet love to you." Blue eyes opened at that, even with the blond panting and gasping. America tried to comprehend the words in his drunken brain.

"Make love? Really?" The soft and touching voice behind those words made something in Ivan's chest squeeze.

"Да, really." Cold hands pushed up his shirt and Alfred shivered. His nipples were already erect and sticking up, dark pebbles against his tan complexion. The ashen haired man could see the sweat starting to form on the tips, dripping slowly down the younger man's body.

Ivan continued to lick and map out the nation's pecks; fingers pulling and twisting the nubs. He nuzzled his nose into the man's stomach as he heard America grumble and curse; his arm trying to cover up his mouth.

"Please Please!" The blond just wanted that stupid big nose to put his hot mouth on his dick; was that too hard to do? He arched up again but Russia had his free hand on his hips, holding him down.

The needy and greedy look pleased Ivan, so he decided to take some pity on the nation. Giving one last tug on the nipple, he moved his head down and licked the tip of the member that was sticking out of the ripped boxers.

Ivan wanted to giggle at the yelp that had come from America. He lapped up the manhood like a tasty treat, going from the root to the tip, before swallowing half of it into his mouth. Using this as a distraction, he slurped and started to press against the nation's ring of muscle.

"AHHHH!" His drunken mind could only feel pleasure and how good the older nation was giving it to him. His toes curled and he felt something press against his ass; not caring, he thrust down and cried out as he came hard into the other's mouth.

Violet eyes widened as Russia's mouth was flooded with sperm. He thought about spitting it out until it hit his tongue and he groaned. It was better than before; no longer tasting of those horrid hamburgers. Instead it was vodka, musk and, oh, he could get off like this.

He pulled off of the semi-hard cock, gulping and trying to get his semi-sober mind to not just jerk himself off over the nation the nation under him. Hng, he was too hard, his member was at the throbbing point, but he said he was going to do this right.

Alfred moved his arm and opened his eyes slowly; hair was still sticking to his face. He sat up and watched as Ivan sat on his haunches and licked his fingers, getting all of his essence. The blond tugged on the nation's scarf and kissed him on the lips, sharing the taste of himself.

"Ivan..." He slurred the man's name. "I want you to do it now; put your terrible cock inside of me." A small tiny voice was screaming in the back of his head, but he ignored it for the majority of his brain wanting to screw, and screw so. The blond spread his legs and reached down to touched himself; blushing at his finger pushing inside of his own entrance. "Here; I want it so badly."

Russia had a dumbfound look on his face, licking his lips and wobbling slightly. Was Alfred really saying that? Red rose to his pale face and he nodded, looking around the dresser for the bottle of lube that he had hid the last time he was here.

The ashen haired man popped the top open and squeezed a generous amount onto his hand. He ran the slick fingers down and pushed two, then three, inside; watching how America gripped the covers and ground his teeth.

"Your fingers are so cold but they feel good; better than when I did this the last time." Oh, yes, the pipe incident. He wondered if America had attempted to finger himself again, to find his own spot inside of his body, to come on his own fingers.

"Oh god, Ivan!" The blond hissed out in a drunken stupor as Russia twisted his fingers and found the younger man's prostate. "Please I want it!" The blond arched up off the bed and tried to push himself onto that hand.

The older nation scissored his fingers, trying to stretch the hole and prepare the man as best as he could. He pulled out them and heard a sigh of relief. Russia bit his lip as he poured the liquid onto his hand and gripped; slicking himself and squeezing his cock so he didn't come too soon.

When he felt that he wouldn't burst from sheathing himself inside of the blond nation, the older nation pushed the tip of his member against the blond's entrance. "If you relaxed more it would be easier." Ivan pushed the head in slowly, hearing the American groan. The blond put his arms around Russia's neck.

He guessed the loony bastard was right for a change; it was slipping in easier now that he was prepared better and wasn't fighting him off. Alfred could feel every nerve the nation rubbed against and every pleasure point he brushed on.

Alfred panted as the pale haired man was fully sheathed; his cock fully hard and dripping precum again. His member was pulsating and the skin kept rubbing against the head.

When Ivan started to move it was too slow for America. "Go...faster. Pound me into the bed." He smiled and moaned when his hips were grabbed and he was pushed into the headboard. The nation's cock was a piston, in and out of his ass now, pulling back out all the way before slamming back in.

Russia closed his eyes and tried to focus; he was still drunk from the vodka and America's open and heartfelt emotions were making him feel dizzy. He was trying to not come too soon from the heat surrounding his groin and the warmth inside his heart.

Warm, sweaty fingers touched his face and he opened them to stare at America. "I want to see your face when you come." Through the drunk fog he had seen something that he hadn't before; uncovered and exposed; it unnerved him.

Alfred heard the bigger man groan, cursing in Russian as he felt the member inside of him grow. He loved this, the way the bed was shaking, the way Ivan was moving inside of his ass. Oh man this was just as good as the other times.

The blond groaned as he watched the man's expression; Ivan's bit lip, half lidded eyes, the way his pale hair stuck to his nose. He was handsome in his own, creepy way.

America flexed and clinched his toes when he felt his ass being filled with sperm. He was close too damn it, but Russia wasn't stopping, oh no. He was still moving inside of him, even with a half-hard cock, and leant down to kiss him on the lips.

Tongues swirled and tangled against each other in the air, cold and hot causing steam. America was so enticed and turned on by their contrasting temperatures that he didn't notice Ivan reaching up to stroke his hair. Before the blond could get his drunken mind to respond, he felt cold fingers brush up against his ahoge.

"Hnngg." He groaned against Russia's mouth and the nation took notice; rubbing that stubborn strain and stroking the head of his thumb against it. The older man smirked as he felt Alfred cry out against his lips and come all over their chests, some of it landed on his cheek.

They just laid there, in that position, panting and gasping. Alfred was nodding off; watching lazily as the nation pulled out and at how the sperm was running out of his now gaping entrance and all over his sheets. Normally he would have complained or cursed Russia out, but instead he just stared, even taking some of it to play on his fingers.

Ivan watched too, sitting on his ass as it gushed and poured out. He looked up and America shrugged, yawning and laying on his side. "So sleepy now."

"Come on I wants to cuddle." He opened his arms up wide, like a kid, and Ivan accepted the gesture. He sighed and felt the blond snuggle into his chest, already knocked out and lightly snoring.

* * *

Music vid is totally spoiler if you haven't played Blazblue! Hahaha listening to this while writing: http: / www. youtube. com/ watch? v= OHDlch4YUD0 if only I could give Al dat ass...*shrugs*

Russian bridge cock is this: http: / www. boingboing. net/ 2010/06/ 16/ russian- art- group- vo. html

The ice cream that Al is eating is from Ben and Jerry's: http: / gallery. Nofactzone. Net/ albums /userpics /Americone_ Dream_ makeover_ small. png

Sale of luxary cars are on the rise in Russia, despite the recession, with the Mercury's Bentley being the most sold currently in 2010: http : / en. rian. ru/ business /20100728 /159976080. html

Al's boxers are this: http : / bananarepublic. gap. com/ Asset_Archive /BRWeb /Assets /Product /768/768390 /main/br768390-00p01v01. jpg

Russian tea room: www. russiantearoomnyc. com/ Has the whole menu as well as 'Ivan the Terrible' drink, pictures of the place, etc. o_o kind of image heavy!

Did any of the Russian leaders ate at this resturant for real? I must look that up when I'm not half sleep.

You talk too much Alfred.: Ты слишком много говоришь, Альфред.

Oh my god it's him.: О Боже, это он.

Yeah Yeah dad.: Да, да, пап.

Don't mind him and please let me show you the way.: Не обращайте на него внимания, пожалуйста, следуйте за мной.

Russia vodka room: www. russianvodkaroom. com/ Both places are located near the west side of New York. I had a hard time trying to figure out a nice place where the couple could go to; the top places in New York that were Russian eats were not really that fancy and one didn't have a menu or pictures for it at all .

Disgaea is an RPG from atlus that is pretty popular because of its eccentric storyline. It's on most of the systems currently.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm Not loving it

By Fujoshi a.k.a the Otaku no Baka

Part 6

* * *

Yes I changed my name; long story and I thought about changing it back. Came from ummm...my username being tarnished due to the Hetalia Kink Meme, being trolled, as well as being flamed. Don't want to talk about it because I talked about it enough; past is past.

ANYWAY sorry about the delay! I had a lot to do, like go to court, among the 'end of the summer meeting,' which meant that work was kinda hellish. Funny enough I had some free time recently but due to the fact that I have to share a computer with my mom (it's my laptop btw,) it gets annoying. Many times I would give my son the computer so she could stop bitching so I have been playing blazblue CS on the down time instead of writing ._. I wanted to write on paper but I prefer typing since it's quicker!

Still no excuses! My beta gave this part out quickly and I should have posted this three days ago _ Well I'm posting this now!

Also for the Russiamerica fans I uploaded my whole (well at the time it was whole,) Russiamerica folder with tons of pictures (like 93+ MB) and doujinshi. I don't claim ownership of any of the pictures from rule 34, 4chan, pixiv, etc. http: / www. mediafire. com / ?aj1q5b5bo8j6tq4 if the link doesn't show up or work tell me. Going to post my whole Hetalia folders in all the chapters eventually.

Warnings: Furry suits inspired by this Russian video: http: / www. youtube. com/ watch?v = kuWRZd5l7xM&feature = player_embedded, alaskan fire dragon, fisting(?), and the Bad Touch Trio. Chapter is not 100% done either; the Russian is missing and oh goodness my spanish is SHIT _ So for spanish speakers correct me if I fail on this. Warning could also be for South American-tan nation who is mentioned again in this. I was flamed and trolled out my ass because I put her in a fic so that's a warning now too!

No I don't own Hetalia and this A/N is long ._.

* * *

America buried his face in the furry bear suit head he had in his hands.

Last night was a blur and he couldn't remember what he had done at all. From how sore his body was and how he paid homage to the porcelain gods, he had gotten really wasted. The last time he had gotten that drunk was back during Prohibition.

After he brushed his teeth, and felt slightly less nauseous, he stumbled down the stairs, trying to locate his glasses. He didn't need them but was so used to the state of Texas being on his face that it felt strange without them. Alfred smelled something in his kitchen and wondered if Tony was making him breakfast and coffee.

Instead he met a large Russian man cooking over his stove and wearing his black apron. He froze and Ivan seemed to feel his presence, as he had turned around and smiled.

"Ah. Alfred!" The ashen haired man approached the nation and kissed him lightly on the lips. America sputtered and was too shock to respond as he felt Texas being placed on his face. "You forgot these last night so I was kind enough to find them before you broke your state."

"W...What the hell did we do and why the hell are you still here?" He groaned and sat down in one of his spinning chairs, laying his face in his hands.

Russia only raised an eyebrow. "You don't recall anything, да?"

"No; I can only remember going out to that restaurant. Everything after the Vodka Room is blurry."

There was that annoying giggle and America was really tempted to punch him out the window. Instead he watched as Ivan set down a plate as well as some kind of...liquid in a cup in front of him.

"It's tea, honey, and vodka; helps hangovers." Now that you had mentioned it, Russia appeared to be kind of out the work as well. There were rings under his eyes that you wouldn't notice unless you hung around the nation. Also, his voice sounded like it was straining to retain its normally light and childish tone.

So the blond sipped on the drink and stared at the plate in front of him; not really feeling hungry enough to eat. It appeared to be pancakes and some kind of cold cuts. A bottle of his brother's maple syrup also joined him on the table, and that was the deciding point.

Alfred munched on the strange pancakes, which were actually good, as well as what he identified as the honey turkey ham that was in his refrigerator. Ivan was across from him, reading the paper and doing something or another.

The whole morning was odd; they acted like a married couple instead of former rivals who suddenly embarked on sex. When America found the text from England about raising funds to help the animals on the Gulf, they even showered together, (much to the blond's discord,) and Russia didn't sex him up too bad...

….If you don't count the blowjob that he received. "If I took you now we would be late."

America felt his face flush and he turned his head back and forth in the fuzzy bear head. He couldn't believe he touched the man and gave him a handjob. He was supposed to be fighting the man back not drawing him more and more in.

'I don't know. Why we are even fighting him off; Ivan isn't that bad.' Pffff. Alfred laughed at his voice; saying Russia wasn't that bad was like saying Kiku hated baseball.

'He isn't; you have liked him since you first met him. In fact I think it was l-'

'DON'T SAY IT.' America didn't want to hear that word; ever. He wasn't that 'word' with Russia, not at all. The nation had already fucked up any chances with the Cold War and World War II, and he refused to admit such a feeling associated with Russia.

'But the feelings are coming back~' The voice in his head sing-songed and he groaned. 'You know...it wasn't completely his fault; you know how our bosses are.' Despite being older than them, their bosses still ran the show and what they could, and couldn't, do in each of their respective nations and who they could ally with. So the whole thing with the Soviet leaders was a slap in the face.

It...It could mean that Ivan was a prisoner in his own country; that he couldn't do anything but be like a locked up ice princess and simply follow orders, without any regard. America shook his head at the ridiculous idea; he couldn't imagine Russia submitting to anyone.

'Let's just get this over with, shall we?' Alfred put on the bear suit head and got back to work.

* * *

"Where is England at aru? He was supposed to help you with the balloons."

Russia shrugged and blew into the rubbery tube; secretly planning to make the British nation pay first once he ruled the world. 'A tutu with gaudy stockings and a witch hat should suit England nicely.'

They were raising funds for the oil spill by selling balloons and food along the shores of Mexico and various parts of South America; they were supposed to cover the major areas within the next four days.

So Russia was in a panda suit, China in a tiger one, and Arthur was the dolphin; they were in charge of the entertainment stand. England had, once again, ditched them in an attempt to hijack the concession stand ran by South America, Mexico, Spain, and Romano, (with the help of Francis and what's his name.)

Ivan continued to blow into the balloons, temporarily panda headless, but he was distracted by the events from last night. Unlike America, he recalled most of what happened, which made his heart ache.

'What's wrong with me?' He shouldn't have felt this way; he felt giddy, like when he would beat Poland with his pipe, or watch Lithuania cry in a shuddering heap. The ashen haired man was happy and warm, and not from the southern heat.

'…I want to see America like that again.' He stopped blowing and closed his eyes, imaging Alfred looking at him like that all the time. Russia still enjoyed the sex but he wanted...

He wanted...

"Hey, go find England and bring him back, aru!"

"Дa." Ivan shook his head of such silly thoughts and decided to beat the stupid British man upside the head; he was going to take a break even if it wasn't his time to.

* * *

Alfred laughed in the suit; he was having too much fun in the 'mock rides.'

Basically they took an old car that they had borrowed from Peru and decided to use America like a horse; dragging it along and running all over the place. He even juggled a few kids, much to the parent's horror.

He was taking a break after two hours; not really feeling that tired. He was mostly hungry for the gorditas and Mexican corn that South America was making. The girl didn't like him, but she was still nice and cute.

'I wonder what would happen if Ivan had long hair...' The blond tried to imagine Russia with long hair and kept getting Belarus in the picture. America made a face and stuck out his tongue.

He jumped as he felt something behind him and tried to turn, but felt weight on his back as he was pulled into an awkward hug. "Hahaha if this is you Mattie, this isn't funny." Gloved hands had started to rub his sides and the front of the suit and he growled.

If this was Francis, he was going to kick his ass. The French nation had been molesting most of them all damn day while in his cat suit. South America had threatened to send him to jail with poisonous water if he kept it up.

America felt his nipples being pinched and pulled within the suit, he sucked in a breath. He decided not to wear anything under this thing since it was like ninety out here. Something that was definitely hard was rubbing against his clothed ass and that covered hand was going lower. This felt good, but it wasn't right!

'No way! I'm not going to take this! It's not...it's not Ivan!' Alfred grunted and grabbed the suited nation's arm; throwing him over his shoulder and slamming him into the ground so hard that it rumbled under them.

America pulled the bear suit head off and spat. "Damn it Francis I'm going to kick my furry boot so far up your ass that you won't be able to...!" The blond paused as the Panda put up both of their hands in surrender and pulled off the head. "...Russia?"

"Дa..." Ivan seen stars in his eyes; he hadn't felt that much power in a while. Ah, it reminded him of why he liked Alfred so much in the first place; such raw, delicious power.

"I shoulda known it was your fat ass." Alfred pouted and folded his arms.

"Нет my ass isn't fat and you know it." Russia had problems getting out of the crater that America had made, but managed to pop out of it. He ran a hand through his short hair and tried to get his vision back to normal.

"Hey, you ok? I didn't hurt you too badly, did I? You are built like a tank though..." Alfred reached a concerned paw towards Ivan.

Russia blinked at the raw emotion in America's voice and felt his face light up. He grabbed the nation's arm and pulled him into an embrace. "No, I am fine, but thank you for your concern..."

Alfred froze as he felt himself being hugged; smelling musk and coal on the nation. "I...I thought I told you to stop talking commie so much."

Russia ignored him and sighed; resting his head on sunny blond hair. "If you learned Russian then it wouldn't be a problem." He felt the younger nation relax into his hold. "This...feeling is foreign, but it helps the demons."

Alfred rolled his eyes at the garbled strange words and snuggled. He knew this had to be a trick but he didn't care right now. Ivan wasn't molesting him, or damaging his awesome body, so this was nice.

"You know, I could teach you Russian so you wouldn't keep mocking it like an idiot." The words were a stark contrast to the look in Ivan's eyes; more playful than anything else. He pulled back to look into annoyed blue eyes.

Alfred felt like a chick, but closed his eyes as Russia leaned over for a kiss. He groaned as he felt paw covered fingers rub into his blond hair.

The kiss started to get more heated when Ivan decided to resume touching his body. America parted, licking his lips as he felt a cold arm reach around under his suit, twisting and tweaking his nipples. Russia had the panda suit half off, eyes squinted in concentration.

"Can...Can we go someplace else to do this?" America bit into the pale skin between Russia's neck and shoulder, feeling an old hickey. He was grateful that there were no kids around watching Mr. Bear and Mr. Panda make out.

* * *

"Where the hell is that hijo de puta Francis?"

Spain shrugged at South America's response and gave another customer a cup of Mexican corn. Many of the major nations were here, including the Bad Touch Trio and his 'other' siblings, like Argentina. Antonio was supposed to take over the blond's job while France went to go scout out Russia and America.

The Spanish man was wary because he didn't want to have another pipe up his ass, or something far worse. But he wanted to see what else the waiting for spring couple would do. God he still had the video Francis gave him, and it was so hot that it gave him fantasies on what he could do to Lovino.

He turned to Mexico. "Voy a ir a buscar a Rusia y a América; ve por el hermano de América,  
Canadá, para que te ayude mientras no estoy. Ustedes tres podrán solos ¿no?"

Mexico gave him a look. ""¿Quién? ¿Quién demonios es ése?"

Antonio shook his head and sighed. "Matthew! ¡Por dios! Regresaré en treinta minutos. Procura que tu hermana no me siga."

"Está bien está bien." Mexico waved his hand as the dark haired, tanned nation sneaked off to find Gilbert.

Canada gave the retreating nation a look; he knew some Spanish and thought he heard his brother's name and Ivan. There was this rumor going around that those two were fooling around in a relationship, especially after the incident two meetings ago with a hysterical America who came into the room half naked. Papa had told him that Russia wasn't raping his brother and so he believed him.

Well, so far.

"Wait...Ah shit that stupid brother of mine left too! So it's only us two!" Mexico shook his head and Matthew sighed, going back to cooking the corn again, forgotten.

* * *

"Francis."

France wiped the drool from his mouth and turned. "Oh it's you Ant."

Spain nodded and joined the French man along with the German nation, dressed up as a bird holding the camcorder; grumbling. It seemed to be that his jaw was still swollen, but not broken anymore. Thank God nations heal fast.

"So what is the dirty Russia doing to America today?"

"Fingering...maybe fisting. I am hoping that Big Ivan just loses it though." France wanted to see America get pounded on the wall, licking his lips.

Gilbert nodded in agreement, since it still hurt to talk.

"What the fuck are you three doing now?"

The nation's jumped and fled; Romano wasn't prepared to be dragged down behind the bushes.

"Damn you...mmmfmmm!"

"Shhhh..." Antonio pointed to the scene and Lovino paled. The fuck was Russia and America doing? Seriously were all the nations just horny old bastards?

Spain slowly removed his hand and Romano gulped, trying to not sit on his weasel tail. He couldn't believe he was watching this with these perverts...

* * *

"Ahhhh damn it."

Ivan smirked as he felt his little lover impale himself further on his fingers. They were behind some brick house, resuming where they had left off.

Part of him wanted to fuck the nation into the ground but they didn't have time for that and he felt like he was being watched again. So he stuck about four fingers up the nation's ass and was thrusting them inside, wiggling and pushing. They had to use the wall for leverage since the blond had his legs around the older nation's waist.

Alfred laid his head on Russia's forehead, panting and sweat dripping off his brow. God the man was practically fisting him. He didn't think he could take this much in his ass; it wasn't as full as when Ivan's cock was in, but it was close.

"My dear sunflower, when we get back I am taking you on the bed; all over the bed." Alfred groaned and closed his eyes, hearing the promise whispered in his ear.

Ivan's violet eyes caught that strain of hair sticking up and thought about it for a moment. Like a light switch he ahhh'ed at the memory and pulled the ahoge with his mouth. The response was instant as Alfred bit back a scream.

"Hahahah, oh so this is like little Italy's curl then~" Shit, he wanted to kill Ivan, but his brain was starting to overload with pleasure. His tongue was hanging out and he panted, drool coming from his mouth. The blond was grumbling nonsense as Russia continued to tweak and pull at Nantucket with his lips, blowing on it and making it twitch.

America's hair smelt good, even with all the sweat, like smoke from the food stand and flowers. He felt the inner walls on his fingers spasm and clutch tightly; he wished that it was his cock instead. Hot juices splashed on the both of them, covering their bellies.

Alfred felt boneless, trying to get air back into his lungs. His whole body tingled and his brain felt numb. He could vaguely feel fingers part from his body and he fell back against the wall, leaning on it.

"Now America this doesn't mean we are done yet, да?" Blue eyes slowly opened and met the smug panda in front of him. "I want you to do something that you haven't done before."

Reaching with a bare hand within the suit, the pale nation pulled out his straining member. "I want you to suck me off."

"What...Why?" The blond's brain was starting to come back to reality and he just started at the reddish, throbbing dick in front of him. He realized his mouth was starting to water at the site of it and shook his head slightly.

"Because I never got off this morning." Oh yeah, he did do a half handjob on Ivan, since Tony knocking on the door about the limey telling them to hurry the fuck up ruined it...

America blushed and glared at the cock behind his glasses. He had seen Russia do it, so it shouldn't be too hard, right? Getting down on his knees and sitting seiza style, Alfred felt the heat and smell coming from the erection. It was strange, like a strong rank odor, but not bad.

Closing his eyes, he reached over and gave the head a slow lick. The reaction was instant as he heard the pleased moan. 'So it's like a popsicle...well a really hot and yucky one.'

Alfred decided to get to work before Ivan tried to do something. He pulled one arm out of his suit and gripped the base of the cock; flicking and curling his tongue inside of the foreskin. 'It tastes the most like Russia here.' The blond lapped up all the precum that gathered under the skin.

"Mmm." Ivan sighed and patted the soft blond hair; watching how Alfred parted from the head with a lick and started to work on the underside of his member. For a virgin he was doing pretty well.

"I..." He shivered as he felt the blond suck in one of his balls. "I want you to put it in your mouth."

Alfred opened his eyes at that and trailed his tongue up; giving Ivan a look. "Ummm..."

Russia almost giggled at the confused naïve look on the American's face. "Put it in your mouth like a lollipop and don't use your teeth; spread your lips around them." No, he would have to teach America how to do that on a later time.

Alfred bit his lip but opened his mouth wide and swallowed down at least a quarter of the erection. Damn, the bastard was too big. The blond grumbled and started to suck and move his head, hoping that he wasn't too unawesome doing this.

Russia hissed and closed his eyes; gripping the blond hair tight. He had wanted to do this for a long time. Every time he would see America dart his tongue out before he ate food, the way he would moan and worship those putrid burgers.

The Russian nation felt the other nation try to take more in and gag; grumbling and vibrating his cock. He recovered though and started to curl his tongue the way he was doing earlier, moving his head up and down.

Even though he couldn't take all of that monster dick in his mouth, he was going to make up for it. America pumped what he couldn't take down and used his paw covered hand to roll the nation's testicles in his fuzzy fingers.

"Черт." Ivan couldn't help but watch Alfred's efforts but he was going to come too soon for his liking. The ashen haired man tugged on the sunny blond hair and leaned over.

"You want it?" At the gargled response as well as the hard erection poking out he assumed that was a yes. "Well...I hope you enjoy it..."

Ivan grinned and whispered in American's ear. "...When I piss in your mouth."

Blue eyes widened and Russia smirked as he imprinted the reaction in his mind. He held onto the younger nation's head as he suddenly came in his mouth. Sperm gushed out of Alfred's nose.

Ivan would had been pleased at the result if it wasn't for the fact that America let go and promptly punched him to the next country over.

Oh well at least he didn't bite his dick off in revenge.

Alfred coughed and tried to get his breathing back to normal; that son of a bitch peed in his mouth! He felt sick and wiped off his lips and nose, still feeling the substance on his face.

"Fucking red bastard! I should hit him again!" He blinked and noticed the white stuff on his hands, staring at it. "Wait...this isn't urine it's...HE FUCKING LIED!"

The blond shook and stomped off, wondering which of Spain and Mexico's siblings found Ivan.

* * *

"Oui, that was hot. Well, until America punched Ivan."

Prussia nodded and laughed; his clothes feeling too sticky and too tight.

"So you got all of that Gil?" Spain licked his lips and sighed. He turned to Lovino and paused.

The Italian man was shivering and breathing hard, trying to hide his obvious erection. "Fuck you guys...Fuck you all!" It was indeed _hot, _but it was wrong! Whatever America and Russia did during their free time wasn't their business! He wondered how many other nations knew about them.

Antonio grinned and turned to his partners in crime; they nodded and surrounded the poor tsundere and horny nation. "AHHHHH NOOOO!"

* * *

"Where the hell is Russia?"

China shrugged and handed another kid an animal balloon. "I have no idea, aru; he went to go look for you and got lost. South America told me that her brother Spain is gone too."

England sighed and rubbed his hair. "Yeah I can't find Alfred either; what happened to that git?" He didn't want his former colony to get molested by France. The British man assumed that he could be with what's his name.

Well as long as he was safe then that was ok.

* * *

Thank Romancecrisis and Akuoni for helping me in my shitty spanish.

Hijo de Puta translates to Son of a bitch I believe

I'm going to look to Russia and America; get America's brother Canada to help  
you out while I'm gone. You three should be able to handle it right?: Voy a ir a buscar a Rusia y a América; ve por el hermano de América, Canadá, para que te ayude mientras no estoy. Ustedes tres podrán solos¿no?"

Who? Who the hell is that?: ¿Quién? ¿Quién demonios es ése?

Matthew! My god, I'll be back in thirty minutes, make sure sister doesn't  
follow me.: Matthew! ¡Por dios! Regresaré en treinta minutos. Procura que tu hermana no  
me siga.

Está bien está bien: Alright alright

Черт: Shit


	7. Chapter 7

I'm not Loving it

Part 7

By Fujoshi a.k.a Otaku no baka

* * *

I'm a dumbass

I thought I posted like this chapter ages ago, looked at the story, went WTF, and realized I didn't so now I'm uploading it. -.-; I still thought I posted it but it's NOT THERE! My old beta kit did this ages ago and it was still on my harddrive so...

Sighs

Warnings: Toys, vibrators, kink, some pissing, (watersports? It's not pissing on someone,) spanking, handcuffs.

For God's sake I don't own Hetalia! If I did I would be pimping it out3

* * *

Today was a summit meeting; the usual G8 members, minus Russia, were discussing terrorists as well as how they had, temporarily, solved the problem of the oil leak.

America was in the center as usual; talking loudly and vibrantly. He was shouting about his new boss, how he was finally settling things with the Middle East, somewhere, and how the money they raised had helped so many awesome animals, as well as his whale friend.

The only thing odd about the young nation was that he had a constantly flushed, red face; his eyes were kind of glassy, and he sound distracted. The countries blame it on the heat wave; even France had on only a rose speedo, while Spain had something that appeared to be tomato sauce all over his half naked body.

Alfred attempted to be his awesome self, but it was difficult with the vibrator up his ass. His hands gripped the podium until it was cracking because of all the pressure that settled in his lower half.

America was happy, because not only did Ivan leave him alone for days, but he didn't have to be on his toes for being molested, well until that red son of a bitch had approached him this morning. The blond wanted to laugh at Russia's broken nose and how his accent sounded a lot like Boris from that one cartoon.

He wasn't amused for long since Ivan pinned him down and whispered about, 'Being punished until he got back from Moscow.' America couldn't remember all what the Slavic nation had said since Russia had lubed up his entrance and pushed a bright, hot pink vibrator inside.

So, said toy was inside of him buzzing on what Ivan had said was 'an easy setting.' It wouldn't have been so bad if it wasn't for the fact that he also had a cock ring on, and said toy brushed against his prostate whenever he moved.

America swallowed and tried to continue his speech; taking advantage and talking as much as he wanted. His former charge was suffering from the super-flu that was residing in his nation and was very lax at this meeting.

'We should just take care of this problem.' His voice reasoned; since he had to drink that forty two ounce Fanta as icing on the cake. 'Let's just jerk off; Ivan wouldn't know about it.'

Oh yeah, Russia had told him not to pull out the toy, or the ring off, until he came back from helping his people and his sisters from the heat wave that had spawned in his country. America wondered why the hell he had listened to the dick head and put up with such faggotry.

'Because you love him.' The blond's voice wavered but he kept on talking. 'Because you love him and oohhhh man I wish he was here.'

'It's his fault in the first place, and I don't love him!'

'But you do,' It argued. 'You love him and you wish he was here, pulling the toy out and pushing his hard cock in your ass. Feeling his cold body against your own, or would it be hot because of the heat wave?' The voice in his head mused and Alfred heard the podium crack again; on the verge of turning into sawdust.

'You want him to whisper dirty things in your ear, to relieve you of the pressure, to fill you up to the brim. You want him to talk in that hot language of his, and you know why? Because you're just as much of a pervert as he is, and you love him. Just admit that we are so masochist-'

"ARRRRRRHG!" All the nations jumped when America slammed his hands down and broke the podium. "I...I gotta use the bathroom!"

Francis raised as eyebrow and England panted as he fanned himself. His blazer was on his chair and his shirt was halfway open. "Yeah, just...hurry back." The British man pulled out his wand and glared; just because he felt under the weather didn't mean that France could still try to molest him.

* * *

America ran into the washroom and practically crashed into the first stall. He unbuckled his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. His cock was red and dripping with pre-cum, splashing onto the floor.

"F...Fuck." The blond bit his lip and tried to pull his dress shirt over his erection; he had come to this meeting in just a shirt, pants, and his bomber jacket. His member was ready to burst and he didn't know if he should piss or get off first.

Sitting on the toilet, he leaned back and pulled his legs up on the seat. America had a clear view of the annoying toy, since Ivan got him one with a curly pig tail. It was sticking out of his ass and touching the rim of the bowl.

'Bastard...mmmm...I don't love him!' He pulled on the tail and got out a quarter of it, before pushing it back in. Alfred started to set a rhythm, pushing and thrusting the toy in his ass, back and forth. It wasn't big, but it was close to size of Russia, if only a bit slimmer.

He used his free hand to pull on the cock ring and got to work; using the pre-cum as a guide. The blond closed his eyes and moaned loudly; his traitorous mind imagining it was Ivan doing this, blowing in his ear and whispering those annoying, stupid Russian words.

It didn't take long since he had the damn thing on half the day. "AHHHHH!" The younger nation couldn't stop the wanton scream from erupting from his lips as streams of come splashed all over the door and the floor.

America's chest heaved and he tried to get his breathing back to normal; he squeezed out some more spunk and watched it drip down to his soaked fingers and onto the toy. "Damn, that's bad." Ivan would definitely know if he looked at the vibrator and saw all the dry cum on it.

He laid his head against the toilet seat and sighed; he was still half hard because of the vibrating bastard in his butt. The blond continued to stroke himself, feeling the pressure of all that soda get to him.

Alfred blushed as he couldn't hold back any long and watched as a massive stream of piss shoot out of his cock as if he were coming. He closed his eyes and gave up; feeling the pressure reside in his bladder. It felt kind of good and he was embarrassed that he was getting hard from doing this.

When the streams went down to a trickle he grumbled and wondered how the hell he was going to get back. His pants were soaked and he had another erection. America thought about jerking off again at his hotel room and damn Russia.

The blond carefully hopped off the toilet seat and tried to clean up the sperm and piss as best as he could with paper towels. He knew the janitor wasn't going to be happy with this.

"At least my boxers aren't ruined." The pants got most of the mess so he could come out somewhat decent. He washed his hands, throwing away his now ruined pants. He peered out the bathroom door; trying to watch out for other nations.

America ran down the hall, adjusting his pig tail vibrator in his ass. If he could get a taxi he was golden since his boxers looked kind of like shorts.

All hope was lost when he spotted a familiar scarf around the corner.

Russia blinked at the blond nation that had almost crashed into him. He had just arrived in Germany after settling things in his home. The dam near his capital broke and it was hot; surreal hot. It hadn't been this warm in Russia since the 1920s, maybe even earlier than that.

"Ah Alfred." America paled and tried to run the other way until he was caught by the scruff of his neck like a dog. "Now, why are you running down the hallway like a loon?"

"Non..none of your damn business you snarky commie! Just shut your face!" He knew it was over when Russia raised a brow at his attire and then slowly smirked.

"So..." The ashen haired man leaned in close. "You ignored my request and took it out anyway."

England heard a crash and Italy paused in his speech; thank god. "What the bloody hell?"

The nations gathered and peered out the door; watching Ivan and Alfred fight in the hallway.

"Ah, hello!" Russia grinned and waved; having America in a headlock. "I was subduing little America here because we need to have a chat! Come on comrade!" Arthur was going to protest until they had disappeared around the corner, with Alfred shouting, "Chat my ass, you fucker!"

England was going to go after them until France had squeezed his shoulder, shaking his head. "Non, let them go fight with each other, you know America can take care of himself."

Arthur sighed but submitted to the idea, for once. The other nations present shuffled about nervously and glanced around, having some idea what the 'chat,' was going to be about. The video that the Bad Touch Trio had circulated to Eliza, so even though the countries had never watched it, they had hear details pertaining to it.

* * *

America roared and tried to push against the weight on his back.

He was face down on the sink counter, with both hands behind his back. Russia had managed to pull out handcuffs from somewhere and temporarily bind the blond.

Alfred was working on a way to break them with his massive strength until he felt the vibrator increase in speed. "AHHH AHHH!" He panted and ground his teeth, his lax erection at full mast again just from the vibrations against his sweet spot.

"S...Stop...please pull this thing out!" He wiggled, the pig tail shaking as well. His pride was already beyond the means of revival with a potion and he just wanted to get the toy out.

Ivan pondered; the foolish little lover of his looked delicious bent over and begging. During their spats and arguments in the past America had never submitted and he was feeling delighted. No, he still needed to be punished for not only punching and breaking his nose, but also for disobeying a simple order.

America wasn't prepared for the smack on his ass. "Ow! HEY!" He hissed as his behind was smacked again, sending the toy further inside and pressing harder against his prostate. The poor blond grumbled and wiggled, feeling the hits shake him to the core.

Since Alfred insisted upon acting like a child, he had decided to treat him one. Ivan watched the pale skin light up to such a nice red, mesmerized by how the blond reacted differently with each hit.

America felt like it was forever before Russia had finally stopped. His whole face was red and he was beginning to cry; his ass felt like it was on fire. Damn it, he hadn't been whooped since he had been a colony! Not only that, but he could feel the pre-cum dripping out of his cock steadily, his knees threatening to buckle.

He wanted to curse the stupid former soviet nation so badly, but instead a hoarse whimpering plea came out. "Just...take the damn thing out already! I want to come so badly."

"Ah, but America you already came once today~" Ivan wanted to see how far he could go with this. He leaned over and rubbed the abused ass with his gloved fingers. "Say 'please Ivan sir can I come?'"

Alfred sucked in a breath at the Russian and felt whatever was left of his pride die. "Please Ivan, let me come; take the damn ring off and fuck me already!"

Purple eyes widened and Russia was for a loss of words. It took him a minute to reply. "W..Where did you learn that from?"

The blond flexed his fingers, still bound. "I...I just know some of it because of my people ok? It's not like I study your stupid language all the time." Ah so the little Piglet did understand what he said somewhat.

America wanted to sob and shout out in joy when he felt the pink, gaudy vibrator finally come out of his ass and the cock ring being pulled off. He was going to actually say something nice for a change until something else was put into his ass.

"What are you doing now you commie ba-AHHH!" Russia laughed at how Alfred reacted to the egg vibrator being pushed up his anal walls instead of the slim toy on the highest setting. He didn't waste any time and pulled out his member, already hard and dripping.

Ivan ripped open a packet and dripped it along his cock before slamming inside of the body under him. He mumbled and cursed with the lube packet still in his mouth; fuck, even with the toy from earlier America was still tight.

The ashen haired nation braced one hand on the counter and the other on the younger nation's hip. He could smell the scent of sperm and was pleased that the blond came just from the penetration alone.

Alfred was a mess; his glasses slipped in the sink and he was gone the minute the man's erection had joined the egg up his ass. All he could feel was pleasure and how good this was. His mouth was open and garbled, incoherent words poured from his lips.

His brain was into overload; the toy was vibrating against his prostate constantly, pressing with every thrust. The blond groaned, feeling the heat pool between his legs. The blond was already close to having his third orgasm for the day and if it wasn't for Russia's grip on his body he would have fallen to the floor.

"It never ceases to amaze me that, no matter how many times I do this to you, you still fit like a glove; it is like your body is meant for me." Ivan hmmmed and buried his face into those sunflower locks that smelt like honey to him; the American was milking his cock now, squeezing delightfully. The ashen haired man's thrusts were short and hard, basking in the sensation of the toy vibrating against the tip of his member, pleasing him as well.

America groaned, shutting his eyes as he felt Russia nibble and pull his poor abused cowlick. He mewled out pleadingly and was thrilled when the Slavic nation reached a gloved hand around his erection and stroked him once, then twice. His whole body felt like it was on fire as his toes curled in his loafers while he came on the nation's fingers, adding to the puddle that was already forming under him. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he sighed in joy, falling out on the sink.

Russia decided to give the man mercy and stroke him off, enjoying the garbled scream that rose from his lips. He groaned; feeling the blond grip him like a vice and not letting go as he filled his sunflower to the brim. America gave a shuddering heave and Ivan raised an eyebrow, panting.

"Alfred?" He poked the young nation and realized that America had indeed passed out. Shaking his head, he parted with a grumble and wondered how the hell he was going to handle this.

The first thing on the agenda was to make America look more presentable so he cleaned him and himself up, freeing and turning around the comatose body. Russia wanted to laugh at how the man was hugging him now, compared to all of those times that Alfred loathed his touch.

Picking up America bridal style; he hummed an old tune and walked out of the restroom. He had to inform that old stupid British nation what happened so that he would assume America passed out from fighting rather than anything else.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm not Loving it

Part 8

By Fujoshi, a.k.a Otaku no Baka

It's 6am, I am serious as hell, as I post ALL OF THIS. Sorry it took so damn long; working on going to Anime central among other issues. I still don't have a job so that means more free time to write da? **NO.**

Since I'm making a crapload of lemons I have gotten lemon block. Also the Russiamerica unfilled prompts make me go, "Omg this is awesome I need to do this," and it's distracting.

For the person who left a review last chapter, toolazytosignin, I can't respond if you don't sign in so now I gotta do this T_T The whole South America tan issue: I was going to put all of Mexico and Spain's cousins/etc. in that one part as how they are doing an awesome job with the fund raising, but due to restrictions as well as just being lazy I didn't. If it REALLY BUGS YOU I can edit that part and put all of them anyway. If you must ask something like this please sign in so I can respond so I can use this to post more porn uploads or other crap _;

Oh yeah I want to thank everyone, including Grey, who bugged the hell out of me to post, as well as my new beta cake-error. Don't stop writing! Oh yeah, I'm drawing but it's problematico and whatever but I swear I'll do it. Also need a new Russian beta since mine is still MIA.

Warnings: LONG ASS CHAPTER so you better be happy, mirrors, cross-dressing, (autogynephilia? Idk...btw that means you are a guy but you dress up or image yourself as a girl,) frotteurism, voyeurism. If I forgot a warning or fucked up something that my nice beta did it's because I'm half sleep.

I don't own it obviously!

* * *

_Alfred sat down on the hardwood floor, somewhat of a luxury where he lived. The whole house was handmade, from what Arthur claimed, and it was his home away from home._

_No his actual home was barren, lonely, and boring. It had tons of cool animals to play with sure, but he met so many interesting 'nations' like him when England decided to become his big brother. They started coming slowly out of the woodwork, to see the youngest twins._

_Now the nation was coloring pictures, using the pigmented wax to make various sketches. He was drawing bunnies, buffalo, ants, otters, and various kinds of animals. He considered drawing a picture of Tino, the young waif-looking blond nation he met before he was taken in. _

"_Alfred." The boy stopped and sat up; blue eyes gazing at fiery green. England had his hands on his hips and sighed. "There's someone who wants to see you today."_

"_REALLY? YAY!" The blond couldn't help but be excited; he had so much fun with Berwald and Denmark the other day. They played in the snow and he seen the Nordic nations, full of joy in his heart._

"_Is it the tall man you're scared of with the glasses? Or is it Francis with Matthew again?" He got up and started to walk with England into the living room; holding onto his hand._

"_No it's...someone else." The detachment in Arthur's voice wasn't ignored by America. Despite being young he wasn't stupid, although he sure acted like it. He brushed some lint off of his slacks that England insisted on him wearing instead of that long dress shirt he preferred._

_America paused at the new person in the living room; he was big. No he was around Berwald's height but the clothing he wore just made him seem bigger. He had on layers among layers with a fuzzy hat on his head._

"_Oh, so this is America?" The accent that rose from the man's lips was fascinating. It wasn't like the garbled language that Sweden spoke but it sounded like English wasn't his main speech._

_Alfred, despite being nervous, still stood his ground. He got in front of his father figure and puffed out his chest. "Yep I'm Alfred! America!" _

_The bigger nation chuckled and pulled off his hat, showing pale, snowy hair. He got down to one knee and smiled at the blond. "Well my name is Ivan little one."_

"_I-van?"_

"_No no it's pronounced EE-vahn. I know it sounds strange considering how your...'brother' teaches you English." Russia smirked at the gibe to England and Alfred was curious._

"_So where are you from anyway?" He was eyeing the fuzzy hat that was kinda pointy and grey looking. _

"_I'm from a place that isn't too far from here but it's very cold and lonely." The blond made a face._

"_Hey that reminds me of my home! It's so far from England's house and it's mostly wilderness; there aren't a lot of people and it's so boring!"_

_With determined eyes, Alfred smirked. "Well since we have so much in common I'll be your friend if you don't have one! That way we both won't be alone!"_

_England sputtered and Russia raised a pale brow. "Actually I think that's a wonderful idea! Won't you agree England?" Both heads turned to the nation, who was red in the face._

"_...Alright you can visit him but it has to be here ok?" Ivan felt good for his victory of one-upping the stupid British nation._

"_Well for starters, let's play!"_

_So Ivan would see Alfred off and on throughout the years; bringing him gifts from home or telling him tales of his homeland, from the tsars to how his people fought bravely against the Mongolians. The blond child would hang onto every word, eyes wide. This unnerved England to no end on how much his little colony was paying attention to Russia._

_Their games consisted of playing with various tin soldiers to such things as houses. Ivan didn't mind playing the 'wife' at times and cooking real meals for the child. He even taught the boy a few phrases in his language just to annoy that stupid parenting nation._

_Today though he was exhausted; his government was starting to turn to the path of the other European nations. It has been nothing but battles and blood for such a long time and was starting to go into somewhat of a normalcy. _

_Russia sighed, wearing deep, rich furs and burying his face into his scarf. He was lying on the settee in the living room, not really in the mood to play with the boy but not wanting to disappoint him. The nation was taller now, almost reaching his chest, staring at him with such intensity. _

_It reminded the Russian of his sister Belarus._

"_Hey Ivan, are you alright?" _

"_Дa." He buried his head at the headache forming._

_A warm hand touched his arm and he stared at the colony. "You don't want to play today?"_

"Het_." Russia grumbled, trying to will away his pain. He has been so tired as of late..._

_Two arms tried to wrap around his torso and Ivan blinked. "When I don't feel good England usually hugs me." Colony America pulled back and nodded. "I know you're an adult but you're still kinda fun and I like you so don't be down alright?"_

_Violet eyes were shocked; he hasn't been hugged by anyone expect for his sisters and small children in his homeland. No the blond in front of him wasn't biased or judgmental, but still had that childish naïve demeanor._

_Russia started to laugh and Alfred made a face. "What's so funny?"_

"_Nothing little one. Shhh." He patted the blond hair, feeling the strains run through his bare fingers. "Thank you for making me feel better. I'm as you say, overwhelmed by my responsibilities and will of my country."_

_Colony America nodded. "Yeah, I get like that too sometimes but it's not that bad with England's help." The blond seemed to ponder that thought for a moment. "So you run your huge land all by yourself?"_

"Дa_."_

"_Hmmm..." Blue eyes lit up and Alfred hit his fist. "How about when I get older, I help you out then! We could join up as one country like me and England or..."_

_A cold finger silenced him and Russia was laughing again. "Oh, Alfred you are such a silly child!" _

"_But I'm serious! I really like you and I want to help you, like those tsars you used to tell me about!" He wanted to help Ivan in any way possible and hey if it meant getting away from Francis trying to molest him and England's cooking, why not?_

_

* * *

_

"...-bloody git always stressing me out. I'm going to have ulcers one day over-"

"Ugh..." America rubbed his head, fingers covering up his eyes. The light was too bright and his glasses were missing.

"Ah you're finally up you arse! You had me worried for a second."

"H..Hhhhuh?" Alfred groaned and tried to sit up, feeling slightly dizzy and lethargic. From what he felt under him he had to be in his hotel room, on the bed. Thankfully he had Texas with him.

That memory...his chest hurt painfully and the blond felt like crying. He really did like Ivan back then and his crush grew over the decades. Then there was this rift, this separation, until the nation assaulted him and brought back all his feelings crashing down again.

Instead of pondering that notion and giving himself a bigger headache he instead focused his vision on the dark blond man on the side of him. "Just relax; you've been out for a few hours." England pushed him back into a sitting position.

"Hours?" Oh...America recalled Ivan sticking that fucking thing in his ass and then doing him with said toy. His whole face flushed at the mind numbing pleasure he felt, to the point that he passed out.

"Ah, your face is suddenly red. You're not coming down with the flu too are you?" England fussed and put a hand on his former nation's head. He didn't believe the shit that Russia gave him about America fainting, 'like a woman,' after their little spat.

Alfred crossed his eyes and stared."I'm fine Iggy." He shrugged. "It wouldn't be heroic if I couldn't take care of myself would it? I just overworked myself that's all."

Arthur removed his hand to thump the blond on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For being a stupid daft wanker and having me and Matthew worried about your arse!" He thought Russia did him some serious bodily harm, but checking him out in his hotel room showed that the American was fine, just passed out from exhaustion probably.

Alfred pouted and stuck out his bottom lip; he knew that worked every time on England. The British nation blushed and coughed.

"Whatever! I bought you some ice cream." Thank God it wasn't McDonalds! He hasn't been able to look at a hamburger the same since!

"Thanks Iggy!" The nation grumbled and American smiled in joy and bliss; New York cheesecake. The younger nation broke off the spoon on the container and dug in.

He flicked his tongue out before curling it around the edge of the spoon, licking it then shoving the whole bit of ice cream in his mouth. The blond moaned and was about to get some more until he seen England's look on the corner of his eye.

The other nation was looking at him wide eyed and flushed; both large eyebrows raised. America blushed as well and realized why Ivan used to mock his eating habits.

"Ummm...I'm ok now Arthur so you can go now."

England gave him a look but rose from his seat near the bed. "Alright just don't do this again. If you need help you know where to find me."

America shrugged and continued to eat his treat, until his phone vibrated near the stand. He reached over and touched the screen, blinking at the new text message.

Alfred read the words once then twice and paled, no longer interested in eating anymore.

"Something wrong?" England realized how bad his former nation appeared.

"N...No! Just my boss being as usual hahahahahaha!"America laughed it off but the inside of his head he was screaming.

"Oh, well, like I said, call me, you still have my number right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, thanks again England."

The nation shrugged and parted, exiting the door.

Alfred bit into his spoon and gnawed on it, chanting and cursing. 'Fucking hell! What the fuck are you doing today you stupid ass bastard! Oh I cannot do that shit no matter what the fuck you...'

Ivan, that stupid vodka drinking idiot, wanted to go on another date. No the problem wasn't that, the problem was that he had a 'surprise' for him. The last surprise was that damn vibrator and the other one was getting him smashing drunk and doing unquestionable things to him, (even though part of Alfred said that he had a 'bloody good time,' mocking him in a British voice.)

So the younger nation jumped out of the bed, ice cream in hand, and rummaged around until he found the bag in question that Ivan left for him. He opened it up and dropped his spoon; screaming in agony and rage.

* * *

Alfred sighed and put both hands on his hips. This had to be the worst thing the nation had done to him so far.

He had on drag. Well, it wasn't obvious drag but it was still drag. A grey sailor fuku adorned his body, one with long sleeves, and a tie. A blue pleated skirt that reached his thighs made America want to pull it down; how do girls wear this crap?

The blond still had Texas on, but his short hair was permed and curled so that he looked a lot like his brother Matthew. A choker with his nation's colors was on his neck along with long school girl socks finished it off.

Damn, he even had to wear panties. _PANTIES_. America groaned and pulled on the skirt anyway, wondering when Russia was going to show up.

He heard something approach and turned around to bitch, until his voice died out.

Yeah it was Russia but he...'she' wasn't Russia anymore. The tall nation in front of him had on a similar outfit but also had on a dark navy blazer. Instead of socks, Ivan wore stockings as well as flats, making the blond wonder how the Russian man found girls' shoes in his size.

His hair was the most shocking though; it was long and Alfred wondered was it a wig or extensions, but from the way it waved it looked like it was the latter.

"Ah Alfred there you are my cute little Piglet." The blond's brain was still taking a vacation with piña coladas. Ivan pinched the man's cheeks and chuckled. "I am pleased that you decided to come to Tokyo in that outfit; it would make this date a lot easier."

"...Easier?" How the hell is dressing in drag easier?

"It's because we would not be able to go to Japan's country without permission from him and it would raise...suspicion. You said you wanted to try to keep this relationship inconspicuous, did you not?"

Oh so Ivan was trying to have somewhat of a normal time with him, albeit strangely. At least the Russian man considered his feelings for a change.

Although America felt that was too late with the B.T.T. but from the way England was acting that it wasn't completely blown out of proportion.

Yet.

"Alright let's just get this shit over with then, дa?" America mocked the man and pulled him by the scarf that remained on his person, even in girl's clothing.

* * *

So their first stop was the Ahikibana shopping district. They bought a few video games and books before heading over to the arcade.

"Maa Maa this isn't fair!" The two of them were playing a soccer arcade game, (Russia had to tell him several times that it was football.) The blond was bent over the controls, ass slightly in the air, biting his lip in concentration.

Russia's eyes were narrowed as they fought against the ball; it was the last quarter and he had a slight lead. He was determined to keep this up and go for the final win; the two of them did three games so far, both of them having a win.

Ivan started to growl low in his throat when the American got not only one goal but another. He was going to do this no matter what...

Both men stared and America kicked the machine. "A tie? A TIE?"

Violet eyes were also shocked and he coughed; recovering back to his impassive fake look. "Yes, I believe this was a draw."

"Well let's do it again! This is the second time this happened between us!"

Russia shook his head, wavy hair moving along with the action. "Het, I rather play something else like that 'Blazblue' or the punching game."

"But we broke the machine last time we tried that! I even held back half of my strength!" Ivan laughed so hard when Alfred broke both machines with a single restrained punch; getting thousands and thousands of prize tickets from the accident.

Alfred huffed and folded his arms; he spotted something on the corner of his eye. "Well while you decide I'm going to like get some snacks or something."

The ashen haired man shrugged and America left, skirt swishing as he walked.

Ivan continued to play games, this time trying something called 'Hitman Reborn,' a fighting game, until a group of young Japanese teenagers surrounded him.

"Well hello there cutie." Russia raised a brow at being called 'cute.'

"Are you here all by yourself?" They were talking in Japanese but the Russian understood it.

"Het, I'm with my girlfriend Allie." Ivan mentally laughed at his fake soprano voice.

"Oh is she as cute as you then?" A longed brown hair youth wrapped an arm around Russia; who eyed it. "Why don't you invite her over and we all have fun."

Before the tall nation could contemplate the options he had in this situation, America made himself known again. His blue eyes were narrowed into slits and he was cradling a large stuffed Winnie the Pooh plush.

"Ah there you are Evena!" Russia was mentally laughing at the made-up name as well as how Alfred was protective; hooking one arm into Ivan's and brushing the guy's own arm off. "We like have stuff to totally do today! We can't play with these guys!" The blond poked out his lip and sighed.

"Aw, that's too bad! We wanted to go on a date with you two beautiful girls!" The put-down man who attempted to get close to Russia rebounded right back to flirtation mode.

Alfred closed one eye in a wink and shook his head. "No this is girl's only day but we might see you guys around though!"

After receiving all the guys' phone numbers, the two went out of the arcade to a ramen shop, with America practically dragging the other nation, grumbling.

"Ah, Alfred, are you jealous?" Blond hairs stood on end and America turned around with a glare.

"NO!" He hissed out but his actions said otherwise.

The younger nation found this crane game and took his time and consideration to win the large cute plush for Ivan because hey everyone liked Winnie the Pooh! Instead of receiving praise, he was met by a bunch of young horny punks who couldn't tell that Russia was a man.

"Here just take your damn prize and let's just get this date over with!" He thrust the bear into the ashen haired crossdresser's hands and stomped into the ramen shop. He wasn't pissed off that Russia got more attention than he did, he just thought it wasn't cool that those guys were trapped like that!

'This is for me?' Violet eyes blinked in confusion before a small real smile graced Ivan's features. 'Hmmm~' He held the bear and walked inside as well. Getting little America to accept him into his life as his lover was speeding along better than he thought it would, with joyful success.

America continued to sulk when Ivan was hit on by a few more guys in the restaurant; blue eyes glared at the suitors with such a cold gaze that it would even make General Winter proud.

The blond slurped down his miso flavored barbeque pork ramen while Russia decided on the shoyu flavored ramen with chicken. They were squeezed into the small booth with all of their items; Ivan informed him that they would be rooming up in a hotel shortly.

As long as it got the ashen haired man off the streets Alfred noted. 'Still can't believe all of these guys are hitting on you. Like it's not American at all; Japan should have a better reign on his people than this. Of course he was always strange to begin with and...' The blond continued to rant and ramble throughout the meal.

The duo continued to venture through the Tokyo district, stopping by a clothing store along the way. This is how Alfred found himself sitting down in a chair as he watched Russia show off various girly outfits. He already picked out his clothing quickly; not wanting to embarrass himself further since the cashiers even thought they were real girls.

Was everyone insane but him?

"Oh Alfred~" Damn he was afraid of that pitch. Usually when Russia's voice changed it meant something dreadful. America sighed and turned his head around, his voice once again leaving him at the sight.

Ivan wore a baby blue swimsuit, but it was more like a two piece with a tank top and a spandex skirt bottom. His muscular stomach was in view and the bottom left little to the imagination.

The blond felt all the blood go to his face as well as other parts. "So how do I look?" The Russian did a spin, showing off the bulge constricted in the material.

"...You're not effeminate enough to pull that off. Just get a one piece if you really want a bathing suit." But part of Alfred _really _hoped that Ivan ignored his response and bought it anyway.

The two window shopped a bit, more bags in tow, before Russia calmly claimed that they were late for their train and that it was the last one until sometime late at night. Both nations high tailed it to the station, running all the way there with their baggage. They barely squeezed into the car as it took off.

'M...Made it!' America grumbled as he held the bags, being smooshed inside away from his partner. He couldn't see Ivan and he wondered was he even on this car.

He tried to hold onto something as the train lurched and moved along. Alfred felt slightly claustrophobic and packed like a sardine. It was boring as well, with the car not letting up, making the blond wish he had his iPod or anything to amuse himself.

'Almost miss Russia's stupid commie snarks; anything would be good about now.' America got his wish as he felt something creep under his skirt.

'The hell is that?' A hand reached under and groped his ass. 'Damn if that's Russia I'm going to boot-kick him off the platform once we get off.'

The hand didn't feel right in America's mind; it seemed too small. Also the way it gripped his buttocks wasn't the same. The grope was more forceful and more possessive.

The young nation tried to shift his bags so that he could grab the pervert's hands and break his fingers, but it was really hard to maintain his balance and seek out that person in this sea of people. Instead he leaned against another body and tried to not fall over.

The fingers were bolder now, reaching under his panties and gripping bare skin. Alfred sucked in a breath and tried not to panic. The hand crept under and he grinned as it paused and froze at feeling his balls.

'Teach the perv right!' America didn't glow in his victory too long as he felt the 'person' continue to molest him, squeezing his balls as another hand joined with the second one. It found his flaccid cock and was trying to work it to a full erection.

The nation closed his eyes and sobbed; he tried to wiggle away but this person had a good grip on him. He felt something hard rub against his ass, the person continuing to fondle his body. Alfred was going to say the hell with it and just try to punch the guy, human or not, until the train lurched again and he was pulled among the sea of people.

America blinked, blue eyes widen at Russia pulling him from the train doors; he handed him his bags. "Stay here." The nation's eyes widen when Ivan pulled out his pipe from nowhere and disappeared in the mob of people.

There was a pause, and then screams rang out throughout the train station. The group of people fled in a panic and America found himself getting pushed and bumped. He went with the crowd and found himself at the other end.

Sitting on a bench he waited, listening to yells, curses, and cries. It wasn't too long when the ashen haired man came back, an eerie smile on his face.

Ivan had blood on some of his clothes as well as his cheek, but from the bent and messy pipe it looked as though it received most of the damage. "Nobody does that to _my _Alfred дa?"

"..." He didn't know if he should hug him or stay the hell away from Russia after that.

* * *

Japan blinked; he thought he spotted American-san and Russia-san.

He was eating ramen, talking with the owner about his dog, until he noticed at the corner of his eye blond and platinum blond 'girls.' Since then he trailed the two and his feelings were confirmed when he seen a person who looked like Russia part from a bloody mess of a man.

'A Chikan...' Kiku sighed and pulled out his cell phone; calling the head of police and trying to settle down this matter at the station. He shook his head and ran after the two, curious on why they would come to his country like that.

* * *

Alfred wiggled his toes and kicked his feet on the edge of the bed, like a child bored from not exploring a new place.

Russia was taking a shower to get all the blood off of him, so America had some free time to confront his feelings. Yesterday did a number on him as well as today.

'When those guys hit on him it really pissed me off and I...' He sighed and took off his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose. 'I...I guess I do really like him.'

Thinking those words America felt a weight being lifted from his chest. The voice in his head rejoiced, finally happy. It didn't last for long when Alfred started to complain. 'But it's not right, it's not awesome, he's still a snarky bastard, and he wants to take over the world and stuff...' he ranted and grumbled in his head.

'He's not a communist anymore and you think it's awesome that he accepted your country's government; kinda like a wayward gift from all the problems from before.'

'…shut up.'

'And he looked hot in that outfit from earlier; aren't you glad he bought it for us?'

'SHUT UP!' That voice has been a pain in his ass; he wish it would hush like it did during the missile crisis.

The two thoughts in America's head were silent when Russia made himself known again, coming out of the shower.

Ivan felt around the extensions in his hair; making sure that they didn't fall out after he washed it. The damn Japanese guy had the nerve to do such a thing not only on the train, but to his nation. Such a thought made Russia want to beat the man up again. He would have killed him if it wasn't for General Winter making himself noticeable, shaking his head about his 'boy's' random acts of violence, and some random teenager screaming about 'a foreign ice spirit.'

The act in question didn't cause an uproar since such a thing was common in Kiku's country.

He blinked at the blond, who seemed to be arguing with himself, before the American stopped and turned blue eyes to him. The young nation gasped and Ivan smirked, pleased with the reaction. He noticed how the nation's eyes ran down to his clinging swimsuit that stuck to his wet body.

Towel on his shoulders, Russia approached the flabbergasted teenaged nation, straddling his hips. "There is something you want, дa?"

America was still speechless; Ivan was warm, warm for a change. The heat pooling from his body, especially his lower regions, felt really strange and good. So he wasn't prepared when Russia closed his eyes and leaned over for a chaste kiss.

* * *

Japan huffed and managed to get onto the balcony in the hotel room outside the two crossdressing nations.

He finally reached their destination and discovered from the computer system while the clerk was on break that it was indeed America and Russia residing in this establishment in central Japan. He couldn't believe that American-san and that vodka kappa were in his homeland, let alone the same room.

'I guess the rumors were true then.' All the nations except for England and a few others had heard or seen the video that came from the Bad Touch Trio, with Hungary buying the most copies. It was like black market porn and the three nations were making a killing. Kiku refused to watch such a thing because he didn't want to believe it.

He enjoyed America's company and considered him sort of a friend, but wanted more...the Japanese man blushed at even regarding Alfred in such a light.

So he wanted to see the truth for himself, using his ninja skills and climbing up the side of the building to the fifth floor. He noticed the door was ajar and peered inside the crack quietly.

Japan almost fell off the balcony; yes, there was a dressed up America and a dressed up Russia, but you wouldn't know it was then unless you had obviously seen them before. The two of them were making out, with the ashen haired nation on top; kissing and touching and...

Kiku grumbled and bit into his collar; he went casual and wore only a long sleeve shirt and dress pants, his trusty camera in tow. He was going to stand his ground and watch this out, no matter what.

* * *

America gasped as Russia brushed his fingers against his covered erect nipples as the pale hair man was on his neck, sucking and pulling in the skin. The nation's hands were getting cold again and he briefly wondered was General Winter in the same room as them.

His clothes were still on but there was an obvious tent in his skirt; God he hated panties.

He sucked in a breath as he felt Ivan attack the perky nubs, sucking and pulling them into his hot mouth. The nation was parting his top, letting his tan skin feel the cool air of the room. Cooling fingers touched his heated flesh in a slow caress.

"Ivan...could you..." It wasn't begging if he asked nicely was it? "Could you please take off the skirt?" He wiggled his sock clad feet and sighed in relief when Russia actually did what he asked and pulled it down, exposing his erection straining against the pink panties with a cute bow on top.

Ivan giggled and instead licked America's thighs, completely going off course. He heard the man under him groan and used one of his lukewarm hands to squeeze and tease the nation's balls. "Be patient, piglet. I know such a thing isn't your strong suit but you will enjoy this I am sure."

Damn Russia was going slow on purpose! Alfred's toes curled as he felt the Slavic nation nibble on a sensitive spot in the inside of his leg. He just wanted his warm hands, or his mouth, to touch his throbbing erection already!

Violet eyes watched America hesitantly; this was a test today. He wanted to see how far the young nation was involved.

"Ivan why...ARG!" America felt Russia bit the side of his thigh and he sat up on his elbows. He wanted to watch the man so he wouldn't pull anything else until he noticed something on the corner of his eye.

"Is that a mirror?" America adjusted his glasses; yeah there was a mirror on the ceiling. "Ivan why is there a mirror on the ceiling..." He paused and almost jumped at how the Slavic nation pushed his tongue up his entrance and then insert something.

"Stop...avoiding the question!" The blond tried to push him off but whatever the hell Russia put in his ass was filling him up. He groaned at the warm liquid and played with long platinum blond strands of hair that were so soft and shiny. "What the hell did you use this time?"

"A type of lubricant that I bought from one of the stores." Russia focused his violet eyes on the dripping substance spilling out of his lover's behind, pushing one then two fingers with ease. "Hmmm it is very slippery; I might have to invest more in this."

America sighed and went into a temporary ceasefire; he just sat there and watched as Ivan prod and poke like a child. The stuff was starting to make his whole body feel hot and the muscles in his ass relax more with ease. "What's in that stuff?"

"Yohimbine, Bremelanotide, combinations of other compounds…" Ivan eyed the bottle and continued to push and move his fingers inside of the warm cavern. He shrugged and watched how Alfred had his eyes on him, how his breath was more labored than before, even with his erection pressing against his cheek.

"Ivan just...just push it in...bigger." God why did he feel dizzy? His whole body felt hot and his ass was twitching to be filled completely.

Russia raised an eyebrow but complied. He couldn't help but smirk as Alfred wrapped his arms around his neck with a blush on his face.

"This...shit...is doing something weird to me, making my ass feel swollen..."

"Such words are ruining the mood." He continued to smile even at America's half hearted glare and turned him around.

Alfred paused; at the other head of the bed was another mirror. His blush reached his neckline at the sight of himself. 'Oh God I didn't know what I would look like.' The blond didn't look at himself before leaving out and his appearance now was one of a bashful girl being taken for the first time.

He scowled and attempted to look away, to not see how wanton he was. America felt Ivan's lukewarm hands pull down his panties slightly and grope his bottom. "Are you modest now? From all the times we did this I assumed you would be used to it."

"Of...of course I'm not! It's just that-" No he wasn't going to admit to Russia the doubt in this, the apprehension he got from seeing himself. America eeped as he felt hands suddenly lift him under and position him near the head of the pale nation's cock.

"Mmmm...Ah." He wanted to cover his mouth from the noises he was making but instead he used one hand to help guide the man's cock. America didn't enjoy how he was torturously being impaled on it slowly.

"Look...look how your ass is greedily swallowing my dick." That was the last thing that he wanted to see. Instead Alfred ignored him and kept his eyes closed shut, biting his lip at how it was only third the way in.

The blond panted, arms falling down and around in exhaustion. His whole body felt sensitive and hot, his erection a flaming poker instead of flesh.

Russia noticed how Alfred settled down but refused to look at his reflection. 'No that will not do.' He hooked his arms under the blond and lifted his head up, rising himself slightly off his erection.

"Hey what are you-" America felt caught; Ivan pointed his face so that he saw himself, all of himself, reflected back.

"You see how your ass is taking it? How it's sucking it in?" Oh god his blue eyes couldn't help but stare fully at how his ass was stretched. He'd seen it before but up close like this...America could see how his muscles were twitching in pleasure, at how red and stretched it was, how big Ivan was, how the substance was dripping down the cold nation's shaft.

Everything, everything was horrible and dirty; from his lips puffy from kisses down to his whole body. He still had on his white shirt but it was gaping open, his red abused nipples sticking out. Parts of his chest were covered in marks and his manhood was sticking up and dripping out all over the white pristine panties. The worse thing was his blue eyes, reflecting and showing how much he enjoyed this.

"N...NO!" America didn't care if he was crying or not; he never wanted to show this weakness to anyone, not even Russia. He wanted to hide, to get away from this open version of himself. He had sex before yes, but he could always play it off, to stare at that damn commie in the eye and blame it on him. But this, in front of this mirror showed everything in full view, the harsh sinking truth on how much he did enjoy the Slavic nation's kinky experiences.

Ivan felt the younger nation try to buck off but he held onto his shoulders, lifting him up and slamming him back down. "There's nothing to be ashamed of piglet." He could feel his balls shake every time the blond was pushed back down. He grinned darkly as he felt Alfred quickly got into it despite his protesting mind; squeezing and drawing him in and using his hands as leverage now. "You're enjoying this, da?"

"Y...yes!" God his face; he hated how he looked. His pride was hysterical in his head, but that one annoying voice won out once again and he found himself bouncing on the nation's lap. "You're too big but it's hitting the right spots! I'm addicted!"

"Mmmm." Ivan pulled him closer, nibbling and licking along America's ear. "I recall you enjoy me talking dirty, da?" He chuckled at the shudder from the blond. "Squeeze your ass harder when I thrust inside, it feels better when you do that."

America moaned but complied. He felt Ivan's swimsuit on his back along with the nation's long hair. The image, staring at him in the mirror reminded him of a hentai with a virgin being taken for the first time would be forever burned into his brain.

Alfred gasped and felt his eyes roll in the back of his head; Ivan was hitting that spot now. He groaned and mewled, toes curling in those knee-high socks he still had on. His whole body was a big ball of nerves and he was going to come too fast, especially with Russia licking on his neck and throbbing in his ass.

"Go ahead and come, Alfred." The way he said his name made him grip the sheets on the bed hard. "It pleases me every time you have an orgasm because of me, that your ass, your body is mine." 'And possibly your heart as well.'

"Mhm!" The blond's brain went into overload and he came hard; splashing it all over the mirror, watching with half moon eyes how his dick spurted all over it and how he was getting turned on again by his own reflection. America could vaguely hear Ivan behind him moan and fill him up with hot pouring liquid.

Russia watched lazily as the nation's ass was milking him and how Alfred fell over bonelessly, like a puppet without strings. He was still conscious though, small shallow breaths could be heard. Even after having an orgasm he was still hard and pulsating.

"Let's do it again my little sunny piglet." He wanted to fuck his lover until he passed out like the first time. The idea of doing that, and holding him close afterward was strangely alluring.

Russia wondered did the nation faint, until he heard a vague 'Mhmmm.' He leaned back on the bed, taking the blond with him as his cock popped out. America grumbled and tried to move around.

"It...fell out." He said it as casually as day. Alfred's brain wasn't working so heroically right now; all he wanted to do was have sex and go to sleep. He felt like something was missing from his body; incomplete.

Ivan was going to turn the nation around but America was one step ahead of him; hovering over his manhood. The American palmed Russia's cock again and sat down on it; sighing. "That's better..."

* * *

This was shameful

This was wrong

So why was he doing this?

Japan groaned and continued to stroke and pull his cock; fingers rubbing the underside of the head, flicking. One hand had a camera taking pictures, right down to the sex scenes, while the other was down his pants fapping away.

He felt worse than Elizabeth doing this but...'Alfred...' Kami-sama he never knew that the loud, overeating blond could look that hot, that moe, that...

The Japanese nation groaned into the shirt he was biting into. His whole hand was wet and he hadn't felt this hard in decades...

Kiku opened his eyes to a new sex scene and groaned; squeezing the base and edging his orgasm for the third time tonight.

* * *

"Mmmmm..."

Alfred closed his eyes as he hopped up and down Russia's cock just like the first time. His whole body felt strange and his mind was free from doubts. They were both naked sweaty flesh, the only thing remaining were the knee-high socks on America.

'I'm...in love with Ivan...' One particular thrust hit a good spot. "I'm...in..." Oh god he almost said it! Even sated there was still that small voice, albeit weaker, telling him it was a bad idea to give into the former commie bastard.

"Hmm? What were you going to say piglet?" Dammit he was hopeful that America with his walls down would say those words he wanted to hear.

"Nothing just...how much I like this..." Oh boy did he enjoy this. He knew he was looking forward to what other kink stuff Ivan would do next. His hands were using the nation's chest as leverage and his head was bowed, ahoge sticking up.

He could still feel the Slavic nation hands on his thighs but one hand was inching around his body. America groaned and bit his lip as he felt Russia stick a finger inside his already filled ass.

"No...no...more..."

"I want to see how much you can take..." America whined at Russia's response; he was already at his limit.

He grunted at Ivan stroking his cock and pulling the skin up and down the head. "Stop...distracting me. I don't want to come yet."

"Ah but I thought you enjoyed having orgasms as quickly as possible since you are so young and impatient." America made a face and gave the Slavic nation a tight squeeze inside. This position had a lot of control but because of how big Ivan was he could hit his prostate dead on and still make him a pile of mush.

"No...I like slow sex." Fuck he said too much; the way Ivan was brooding was bad. He felt Russia grab his hips again and slam him hard, making him hiss, before he realized he was being pushed back and over.

"?" His sexed-up and lax mind didn't comprehend what happened. Russia pushed him down, still inside, and now was on top. America sat up on his elbows and stared at how his leg was raised and how Ivan was slowly pushing in and out of him.

This lack of control and how Russia was going was a pain. "Do it fast...again."

"Ah but I thought you enjoyed this." No it was bad; he could feel every slide, every motion. The way the girth would brush against parts of nerves that would go straight to his cock before slowly pushing against his spot and trailing back out...

It was hell, sweet delicious hell. The pleasure was prickling his body but not enough to send him over the edge "I do but not now! Fuck me like you did the first time!" He grabbed ahold of Ivan's scarf and kissed him hard. "Please Ivan please!"

The heated words touched something in Russia and he blushed against those lips. He avoided it with a kiss, letting Alfred's leg go and opting to raise his hips for more leverage. The taller nation was going full force now, each thrust making the bed shake under him.

"Ah...Ah...touch my dick! Stroke it or something 'cause I can't do it!" America heard his words slurring and he was starting to speak more slang now against the nation's lips. He wrapped his around Russia's neck and felt the man fondle and pull his balls. "Not that! Stop being a tease!"

The Slavic nation chuckled and flicked a thumb over the man's erection, groaning at how Alfred was clinching him like a vice now. He could still feel his come from earlier sloshing around and the thought of doing it once again was bringing him to the brink closer.

America didn't care at this moment about his pride as being a superpower, about the angst from the past, or the voices in his head. His mind was blank as he kissed Russia, eyes closed, as he came for the second time that day. He felt Ivan groan in his mouth, hands slick with his sperm, as the familiar pool of heat flowed in his body.

'Ah...I don't want it to drip out...I want to stay like this forever.' They both laid there, the taller man still on top, resting their wet foreheads together. Both nations kissed and groped each other, trying to get down from the high of sex.

"Alfred..." Russia appeared sleepy and younger than he really was. His voice was raw and sounded normal now. "You do not know how much I..."

"Shhh...Don't ruin the moment big guy...just hold me." America rolled over and kissed his lips softly, ignoring how the nation's member slid out and how he was making a mess on the bed. The blond snuggled into his chest and his last thoughts were of his confusing heart.

Russia bit his lip at a loss for words. He was going to say something that he never considered before until America interrupted him. 'Well it can wait 'til later.' The Slavic nation turned off the light.

* * *

Japan groaned, panting, and face hot as fire.

He, of all things, masturbated and got off on Russia and America having sex. The Japanese man felt ashamed and dishonorable.

'I...I...I want that, I want him...I do not know what I want anymore.' Kiku took his camera from the still near the window and stared at his shaking hand covered with his essence. Shaking his head quickly, he rose on wobbly feet and rested his body on the railing. His eyes kept wandering to the darkened hotel room and away from the puddle of sperm on the ground.

'I cannot look at him the same way ever again...Alfred-san.'

* * *

Poor Japan. I think the reason why I make him longing for America is because I used to like this pairing before I knew what Hetalia was! I seen it on 4chan, thought, "Hey this blond and this guy is kinda cute," and tried to like find porn of them x.x I grew to love Russiamerica and so many other pairings later on and conflicted with Japan since I happen to like a LOT of other Japan pairings ._. So meh.

Maa Maa is basically a sound that a lot of Japanese girls in anime make which means, "Yea Yea," "No No," "Down Down," "Whatever whatever," etc.

Russia and America are in the electronic district in central Tokyo, Akiha.

Chikan is basically a groper or a pervert. Yes the train situation is that bad in Japan.

Edging is basically when you get close to an orgasm and then stop, prologing the pleasure to a great orgasm or more sperm in males. God I can't believe I'm explaining sex...

Yohimbine and Bremelanotide are both natural aphrodisiacs found in drugs/lube. Yohimbine alone is powerful.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm not loving it

part 9

By Fujoshi a.k.a Otaku no Baka

Huuuuuuh if anyone knows what happen to chapter 7 or if I misfired it tell me. I posted it along with the other update stuff. I dunno what to say cause the lemon cookies sugar rush is going off and I am going to crash soon.

Warnings: One sided Japan/America from now on until the next two chapters, (you'll see,) liquidophilia, Jealous!Ivan, more food fetish kink goodness. I'm too lazy to translate the cursing Japanese/Russia at the moment; too tired. I did fix the random Russian tics though...but besides that meh.

No I don't own Hetalia but I do enjoy scrones...when cooked right.

* * *

America was in a daze, blue eyes glassy. He was sitting on a chair outside of the meeting near central Germany. The last meeting was postponed until now because of Ivan using that damn vibrator.

He frowned at his thoughts of the Russian nation. America wasn't a love struck girl or anything, but last night was really good. His face blushed and he shook his head, blond short hair swaying. The whole thing with the mirrors and how Ivan broke down his walls and oh God...

America was getting turned on from his traitorous memories, face horrified. He already accepted his feelings but he didn't want to jump that final step and actually tell Ivan that he liked him, that he loved him to his face.

"America-san." Alfred was grateful that Kiku came along to bring him to his senses. The shorter man stood arm's length near him, wringing his hands nervously. America smiled and closed his eyes at his friend.

"What's up Kiku?"

"Ah..." Japan didn't know how to approach this so being direct, something he loathed, but it was the best method with America. "I...I was wondering would you be interested in going out with me instead of that...barbarian?"

"What?" The blond face faulted and he blinked at Kiku grabbing his hands and bowing his head.

"I saw what happened and I wanted to say that...that I could be better than Russia! He has to be manipulating you!" Alfred paled, stomach dropping in horror of being caught, but the Japanese man continued, shaking his head before his nerves died. "I really care about you and I could provide anything you desire."

"Anything...anything I desire?" America tried to get his voice back at the confession. He gasped at how Japan was barely a breath length away from his face now, black eyes with mixed emotions.

"Yes…if you need assistance, an alliance, anything Amer-Alfred-san." America didn't like how this was going and how Kiku seemed to be inching closer to his lips. "Just don't be with that monster; be with me instead. I could protect you and provide all the help you need." Oh he hoped that Alfred-san said yes; his body was already stirring desires to see the blond in a nekomimi outfit, a sailor scout, or even in a plug suit tightly clinging to every curve. He could even use rope bondage and...

"Kolkolkolkol!"

Both nations froze and turned slowly; Japan still with his hands clasped on the other nation.

* * *

Russia was having a pleasant day and was trying to be normal for a change. He was not silently observing or basking in the thrill of scaring the crap out of the others. He wasn't a monster and he had just as much magic as England or France, albeit differently. Most of the nations were so high-strung around him.

He was anticipating the idea of running into America again, his heart threatening to fall out of his chest, until he heard Japan's voice. Curious he listened behind a corner, getting more and more pissed off, until it finally broke his patience and he reverted back to old habits.

Alfred gasped at how evil and angry Ivan looked; it was worse than during the Cold War. The man already had his pipe and he didn't have a few seconds to move when he swung and tried to break Kiku's face in.

America sat there on the ground and watched as the two fought, both of them going hand and hand, before Japan kicked the pipe out of Russia's hand and flipped him over. The ashen haired man managed to grab the smaller nation in retaliation and they were both on the floor, punching, cursing and snarling. He shook his head and got up, trying to pull Ivan off of the other man.

Lucky for him all the other nations heard the commotion and it took everyone to separate the two. About half of the countries had to hold down Russia, who was still cursing and yelling in his naïve tongue.

"Knew I should have watched you, you son of a bitch; you have no right to take what is mine!"

"You are nothing but a disgusting monster! You don't deserve Alfred-san!"

"You have no power to choose anything for Alfred and you have no right to call him by nothing but his national name!"

"Hey, Kiku, stop." America sighed and got in front of the Japanese man. "Let's talk about this okay?" Alfred heard a hiss and he turned around to meet hurt filled violet eyes. The look on Ivan's face was bad; it was like someone decided to hurt one of his siblings or kick a poor puppy in his homeland.

Russia closed his eyes, pushing the Baltic nations off of him, and ran down the hall. The blond blinked and missed the triumphant look on Japan's face. 'That's right, Alfred-san is staying with me and is on my side not yours.'

"That git has been starting a lot of stuff lately, you don't think he is going to bring about another war do you?"

"No he's not a major superpower anymore; if anything we would have to worry about China or India." Germany paused at how America shook his head and ran off after Ivan. "What in the..."

England was speechless too; was his former colony concerned about Russia? From what he gathered the blond still hated the man, insisting on calling the nation insulting discriminating words. Arthur decided to look into this matter at a later time; he had to bring about order once more.

* * *

'Stupid fucking maggot...'

Ivan huffed and blew out a breath; he was on the balcony of one of the meeting rooms, smoking a cigarette. Japan managed to give him a black eye, a puffy bottom lip and a bruised jaw but Russia was certain that he gave a few sprains and broken bones on the smaller nation.

He was close, very close on running back in there and finishing the job; killing off Japan and taking over his country but the sight of Alfred siding with that small annoying rat, of all things, hurt him badly.

Russia knew they were close and reconciled past issues, but he didn't think of Kiku as a threat. Actually, he should be happy; he could try to control them both and be a step closer to taking over the world.

No, he didn't want that; he wanted America all to himself. He wanted the blond to be his only lover and his as well. The thought of the Japanese man touching the younger nation, bringing out such faces and sounds from his lips made Russia clinch his jaw and suck in the tar stick.

The Slavic nation put a hand in his face and leaned over, cigarette still in his mouth. What happened if America did chose Japan over him? The blond didn't exactly say, outside of his body, that he even remotely cared about him and how their relationship started wasn't on the best of terms. He knew the American could rebuke him and just run away to something more comfortable.

"Russia." Ivan sighed and didn't turn around; America walked next to him and chuckled. "You haven't smoked in decades." He must have been really annoyed to be smoking at all.

The ashen haired man gave a grunt and continued to look at the landscape of Berlin. The two stood in silence before America continued.

"I...I wanted to let you know that I didn't agree to what Japan wanted." Alfred grimaced at the long talk and how Vash had to drag a pleading Japan away. 'But Alfred-san I could be so much better than him!'

Russia gave him a glance before continuing to stare at the landscape, still sulking. The blond ran a hand through his hair and grumbled. "Look, if you want to be steady with me at least do it right! Stop having sex with me unexpected! At least warn me if you want to do it okay?"

"So that means you have no issue with actually doing it, correct?" The blond grimaced at the first words that Ivan finally spoke since he arrived.

"That's not all that I'm saying! If you want to be in a relationship with the heroic me you've gotta do a few things!" America put up one hand. "One, stop forcing sex on me like you're some rapist or something. Two, go on more dates with me and three, don't kill off any nations because I'm not going to leave you ok?"

Russia did turn around, mouth partly open and his eyes wide. The young nation chuckled and pulled the cigarette out of his mouth, smoking it himself. "Hmmm I didn't know you smoked Marlboros." He joined the pale nation on the railing, sighing at the flavor of the methyl.

"So have you been with anyone else before me?" America continued to smoke the stolen cigarette as Ivan pulled out another one.

"Da; a few humans, the Baltics..."

Alfred pressed his lips on the stick as he listened to Russia flick his Zappa lighter. "Lithuania?"

"Het, I only slept with Eduard and Raivis." No, Toris was his favorite so he was spared from the times that he wanted sexual release, since it was considered a form of punishment among the household. Russia thought it was pathetic that he had to take slow and careful preparation to do the act in the first place; the two men would often cry and tear and it was such a mess even with the effort. That's why he wanted to hang onto America; he was the first partner who took his cock perfectly without issues.

The two men continued to smoke on the ledge; watching the ants go about their daily labors.

"Hey Russia, I mean Ivan?"

"Mmmhm?"

"Did you really think I was going to go run off with Japan and leave you hanging?"

The taller nation shrugged and flicked his cigarette butt off the ledge. "We don't exactly have a pleasant history with each other even with our bosses and people getting along better." It was borderline at best.

America huffed and took a drag. "Of all in the...! Look, after all the sex we did and you totally took my virginity and I haven't slept with anyone before you; that should be the biggest hint there!" The blond blushed and snorted in frustration. "I'm not a complete dick despite the spying and paranoia we had in the past. Do you really want me to spell it out to you?"

At Russia's testy look Alfred grumbled and put both hands in his face; this is why he called Ivan a bastard so much.

"I...I like you ok? Well more than that actually; you know I had a crush on you since I first met you and well I think I might lo-..."

America almost dropped his cigarette when Russia suddenly hugged him. He groaned in exasperation and patted his back awkwardly. "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Da."

* * *

"Oh come on you bastard you know it's a good plan!"

"Het, Amerika your plan is how do you say, dafter than your brain."

England sighed; those two were arguing again as usual. The others didn't have long to wait as the storm finally erupted between the two powerful nations. What started as a simple suggestion forum in order to make the world more environmentally friendly turned into America giving a very exaggerated idea, Japan supporting it, and someone, this time Russia, putting it down and trying to add his own two cents.

The two were going back and forth, arguing which idea was better. America apparently thought that yelling would get his point across better but it was only irritating most of the other nations.

"You two get out and take a breather!" England already had a headache and he banished the two countries one more. "Let's take a ten minute break and then try this _again._ Francis so help the Queen and everything else if you give one more bloody suggestion about using sex as exercise to save money I will kill you!"

The minute America and Russia were pushed outside of the door they locked lips, the blond tugging on the taller nation's scarf. "Ahhh...mmm.." they parted to only lock lips once more. God America hated to admit it but their arguments were such a turn on.

He pulled apart the nation's scarf to attack his neck, licking and tracing those old scars. Ivan groaned and bit into the flesh between his shoulders, causing Alfred to yelp.

None of his past partners seen his scars or even bothered to touch his body, so the pleasure coming from that spot made his skin tingle and his pants to become too tight. He heard his coat being unsnapped and hissed at the warm fingers touching his flesh. Alfred was tugging his nipples, erect from the cold air. The painful pulling was wonderful.

A dread in the pit of his stomach didn't enjoy how America was dominating the situation so he maneuvered the blond and pinned him to the wall.

"He..Hey...mmmm." The protest died on the blond's lips when Ivan was on him; hands down his pants and pulling out his erection, stroking it. Alfred bit his lip and tried to keep his mouth from sprouting noises since they were right next to the meeting room.

"I...Ivan...let's go into a room..."

"Het." Large fingers were pressing against his ass and America hissed again. Fuck he was trying to be quiet since anyone could spot them like this, including England!

"What do you mean 'Het,' what about Fran-" But he was cut off when something was squeezed and pushed onto his cock and he felt Russia pulling on his bomber jacket. "The fuck did you do this time!" He shivered at the coldness on his member and looked down to see a milk bottle around his penis.

"There's...a milk bottle on my dick."

"Da." Ivan was getting tired of his lover complaining and he hated to admit that he was right. He enjoyed doing it at the moment but he wasn't into those voyeurs watching today.

Russia shoved America into the room, who fell over unheroically on his ass. He was going to start bitching again until he paused at the Slavic nation hovering over him; moving down. 'Damn scary looking creepy lov-bastard.'

"I used milk along with your coca cola that you are addicted to for White Russians." The pale man enjoyed how Alfred shivered in pleasure from his tongue lapping up the seeping milk. While he was sucking on the base of his shaft, his fingers continued their work, stretching and preparing the blond nation.

"Ahh! Hey use the lube! It's not awesome if you take me so dry!" The blond American wiggled on the digits and grumbled at the coolness touching his ass. He sighed and laid back; feel his ass stretch more with ease now.

The milk was getting lukewarm now with his throbbing cock immersed in it. It didn't feel bad, just weird. Gloved hands raised both of his thighs and he groaned at Russia entering him.

"AHHH Damn! Not...so hard!" No matter how many times he did this, Alfred would never get used to that large member penetrating him so suddenly. He tried to relax his ass against the pulsating member inside of him.

"S...Sorry." Ivan bit his lip as he felt a bead of sweat run down his nose; he distracted himself from the feeling by letting one hand grab onto the bottle and pumping it.

"Huh..." American sucked in a breath; the plastic bottle was too small and the way it was squeezing him and the warmth...'God, it's almost like real flesh.'

Alfred pulled on Ivan's scarf and kissed him full on the lips; licking and nibbling on his bottom lip before attempting to push his tongue inside. The bottle was still jerking and pulling on his dick between them.

'Mm...reminds me of those weird toys from Kiku's country...' Russia hit a rough spot and he let go with a gasp. "Ahhhnnn..."

"That...was...good, da?" He chuckled. "Sunflower you feel so good all over," The Slavic nation rested his head on American's shoulder. "Don't...leave..."

Alfred blinked at the open emotion in Ivan's voice that reminded him of that one time they went on a date. "Nah, I won't leave you big guy; you piss me off sometimes...but I'll stick with you. But if you going to do something stupid like take over the world without me then..." He blushed and covered his mouth.

American thought he heard a dark chuckle; Russia raised his head and gave him an eyeful of mirth and something else. "Oh?"

"Huh...what's that look you-" He didn't finish his sentence as Ivan pulled out, flipped him over, and thrust back into his ass.

"Hnnnnn..." Shit, he had to hit his prostate dead on! Russia wasn't giving him any lead-way; thrusting at a fast and steady pace and making sure to push against all the right areas in a blinding tempo. Alfred closed his eyes and ground his teeth as he tried to hold back his rushing oncoming orgasm.

"Fuck...don't...wanna come...too...arg." Ivan was squeezing and pumping that bottle again; the sloshing sound of milk rang out with the slapping of skin. 'God...I'm getting addicted to sex with Ivan...' Part of him did not want to make this his daily routine. The idea of Iv-Russia living with him or he living with Russia for an extended period of time made his insides feel funny.

Ivan could never understand what was on the blond's mind. America was like an array of emotions of energy that made him take strides to stay ahead of him. The pale, colder nation rested his chin on Alfred's head and blew on Nantucket slowly, feeling the walls around his cock clinch. Sperm hit the top of the milk bottle, mixing in with the contents inside.

"Ahh...Ahh..." His glasses slipped off and his mind was in a fog; feeling his member being drained out into the bottle. Hot come filled his ass once more and he panted; licking his lips and trying to get his mind back in order from the pleasure.

"Ah, no don't pull out...feels so good." America mumbled and clinched his ass with his hands.

"We have to go back..." Russia mumbled, slightly breathless into his ear. He wanted to stay like this too; every time he parted from the blond it felt like something was missing until the next encounter. This sense of fulfillment was satisfying.

The Slavic nation eased the bottle off with a pop, making sure to get most of America's essence inside of it. He counted to three before pulling off, his body screaming at the loss but he pushed it back like most things in his mind and heart.

America just sat there, ass in air and touching with gloved fingers his gaping hole. "How...does it go back to normal after you do that?" It felt it would never recover but it always did.

"Because your ass was designed for it, piglet." He shrugged as Alfred sat up with fatigue. The nation made sure to get his glasses and he frowned at the taller man in front of him.

"God, you sound like a pervert. Let's head back; I know those guys miss me."

* * *

"And so..."

America squirmed; he groaned at the come leaking out from his ass and wetting his boxers. It kept reminding him of everything Russia did.

While Switzerland's boring speech drawled on and on the blond decided to distract himself by glancing around the room. His eyes rested on Russia; the Slavic nation poured vodka into a cup along with Cola.

Blue eyes widen and Alfred sucked in a hesitant breath, manhood twitching, as he watched Ivan pull out the same bottle from earlier and pour milk into the concoction; shaking it up.

"Are you ok?" America jumped and peered around, but noticed how his brother Matthew showed up out of nowhere.

"Y...yeah..." When the hell did he get here?

Canada raised a blond brow, his twin watching how America turned to look at Russia drinking down his drink, his Adam's apple bobbing. "Yeah, just peachy."

* * *

Nekomimi is basically the Japanese term for Cat girls; plug suit is from Neon Genesis Evagelion. Japanese rope bondage is different from normal bondage in that they use very strange knots and patterns around the whole body and the chest. If you dunno what it is look at any yaoi or hentai with it and you'll know what it looks like.

Russia is suppose to be the most magical nation canon wise next to England and France. The reasons behind this idea in my head, without just a big ass sign that says 'I'm magicial!' is that:

Ivan can be summoned by England randomly unlike any other nation

He appears out of ass no where in other countries and locations, which means he can teleport, has ninja mad skills, or something else.

The one comic with him and England in a cursing contest he won funny enough.

Curses and stuff do not affect him, but his sister and General Winter do.

The two major superpowers at the time I wrote this was China and India. I think China is the second most powerful superpower in the world next to USA right now, (but I could be wrong...tired.)

Russia and America used to smoke but kinda quit due to health issues. Most people smoked during the 30-70s and it wasn't until the late 70s early 80s that people considered the health risks. So I totally image most of the nations used to smoke or whatever, (hey they meantioned China smoking opium so what the heck.)

Russia's personality can be Yandere or Yangire or both: Yandere is basically a nice sweet acting person with a hidden horrible killer personality. When they get jealous they usually end up killing or hurting anyone who takes an interest in their person of interest, even family members. Yangire is a normal person who suddenly goes batshit because of a horrible event or a group of horrible events, a.k.a 'break the cutie.' Russia is mostly Yangire with a bit of Yandere in this.

White Russians are made with coffee, cream, and vodka, but the version that Ivan is making is called a Colorado Bulldog, which is made with Cola.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm not loving it

Part 10

By Fujoshi a.k.a Otaku no baka

Last chapter and that's it; working on the next part but I hope you guys are happy or whatever. I'm doing this and like three-four other stories so it's like I am bouncing from chapter to chapter. If something hasn't been updated in a while then that's why and it will eventually just that it goes REALLY SLOW since I can't managed everything within a balance. I thank my beta once again and reading too much crap.

If you want more kinks tell in a review but remember no scat, snuff, breathplay, knifeplay, papercut kink, gun kink, or just something really really gross or something impossible like amputation. Penis and tree kink go to Fetish fuel and shota is coming up in this as well as another story so don't ask for that. If your kink didn't show up it's because it's going to show up eventually. I'm doing the fetishes random as hell with the motivation that comes by from muse. I don't know how long this is but it might be 20 or so parts so far...depending on how long these two can dodge England.

Warnings: Sex pollen, (hope you happy anon,) Nation orgy, Foot fetish, AmeRus, kinky ass nations, too many pairings, (Japan/Swiss, Hung/Aussie, Bad touch trio, etc.) Moresomes.

I don't own Hetalia but I do want a Russia body pillow3

* * *

'Dating Russia wasn't such a bad thing after all!'

The large nation did keep his promise and they were engaging in more romantic, couple like things, with casual times, dates, and the whole shebang.

I mean he was a guy but geez America wanted to feel like he wasn't just a piece of meat or a cum receptacle.

Today they were going to do stuff and have good sex after the meeting with the nations. Even though Russia wasn't one of the biggest superpowers anymore he still insisted on treating all the bills on their outings.

So America, being the hero that he is, decided to give Russia the awesome gift of a potted plant. He heard the big guy was devoid of most common flowers in his country and this plant was special because it bloomed in cold temperatures.

Boston crème in mouth, America was trying to put his bomber jacket over his suit and gather his papers at the same time. "Tony, I'm leaving and I dunno when I'll be back!" He spotted his gift on the table. "I'm also taking Russia's present out the door, the plant in the kitchen!"

Alfred cursed as he was trying to balance a bag of donuts on his head, his car keys in one hand with the plant as well as his briefcase in the other. Since they were having the meeting in New York, he didn't have to drive far and somehow got out the door with everything in tow.

* * *

Tony was upstairs watching Mirrors 2; it was so damn hard watching horror films. His idiot roommate would scream through the whole thing and ruin it for him. He hoped that the blond nation would cling to his boyfriend and keep him up now.

So the alien was sneaking and watching movies in the attic upstairs now. He heard America leave and continued to watch the program for another hour.

Tony stretched; it was decent but the korean version was better. He called up a few of his friends and relatives before heading down to the kitchen to get a snack.

He was still on his communicator before he realized something was off. Tony scanned the table quickly with his eyes and cursed.

"#$^! Zwak I'll call you later! Improve on your human skills because I am sick of talking to you in Latin, Sk of talking to you in Latin, sngcandinavian, or Morse code!"

Tony cursed again and hoped that it wasn't gone; fuck it was! His roommate had taken the experimental plant that he was working on! His gift was on the mantle near the front door forgotten.

The grey alien ran in the back to try to come up with an antidote before he met up with America, praying that the pollen didn't have dire side effects.

* * *

"And so in conclusion I wanted to discuss the current "events" that seem to transpire every time that we have a serious course. It's starting to get annoying that when we discuss politics and issues something arbitrary happens."

Germany and Austria were the speakers since England was out sick, complaining about the 'Damn wankers with their loud music, stupidity, and vodka shots to the eye!'

"ACHOO!"

"Didn't know you were allergic to flowers, Russia!"

Russia rubbed his red nose. "I'm not." This plant radiated an ambiance of forewarning and the Slavic nation didn't like it. He had seen a lot of flowers in his day and didn't recognize this or from his 'research' on other nations.

"Well, if it's making you sick..."

"Het, I will take it-ACHOO!"

Ludwig sighed but continued on despite the sneezes and small conversations floating through the room along with pollen from the strange flower. Everyone was bored out their minds because Roderich kept drawling on and on and they wish he would get to the good stuff already.

The air felt funny and America didn't feel so hot. He untied his tie and unbutton his shirt; fanning himself. Actually, when he looked around the room, half the nations looked out of it.

"Does anyone have any questions, and Russia please try to contain yourself. Put that pot under the table before you get any more pollen spread throughout the room."

Italy raised his hand up. "Could I and Lovino suck Doitsu's dick?"

Everyone gasped, including his twin brother South Italy next to him "What the fuck is wrong with you, Feliciano! Are you insane!" Germany was red faced and sputtered as Italy took the silence as a yes.

No one knew what to do or say when Feli actually was doing what he said, unsnapping the German man's green slacks. "Italy what the hell are you doing?" Ludwig did nothing to stop the Italian as he opened his pants and paused, putting a hand to his mouth in shock.

"Romano I told you it was fat like a sausage ve~! Come look!" Italy was all starry eyed at Germany's fat manhood; it wasn't long but wide and thick. Lovino was red as a tomato as his twin went on, palming the man's half-hard penis. "You told me you wanted to see if it tasted like potatoes!"

Austria was speechless and Hungary and the Bad Touch Trio already had out their respective camcorders. Japan was flushed and tried to hold back a nosebleed, slowly pulling out his camera and once again watched how the nations did dishonorable but hot and moe actions.

Italy licked and sucked the girth of the thick bare member; feeling Doitsu's pulse. Hmmm…the heavy precum did taste faintly like potatoes. His brother gulped but crouched down and joined his twin; curling and flicking his tongue over the leaking head while Feli was working on the base.

"Wow..." South Korea looked on in amazement and China suddenly wanted to sink into the ground.

Austria had seen enough; he had to stop this. He shook his head and coughed, attempting to bring order once more until he felt his ex-wife cup his clothed crotch.

"You want to make a baby, Roddy?" Roderich saw the feral look in Eliza's eyes and felt his mouth go dry. This was live coverage and the perverted woman was going to get all of it, plus have sex with her talented ex-husband.

All hell broke loose after that. Without a voice of reason, who was usually Germany, England, or Austria, everyone acted on their prime desires.

Vash was grateful to God that his sister wasn't here. He watched with wide eyes as Hungary sat the camcorder on the table, still on and in a perfect position to catch the action, unbuttoning her blouse and pants. She only had on her underwear and quickly worked off her panties until her brownish tuff was bared into the room. Straddling the Austrian man, she lifted her hips up and used her fingers to spread her lips, sighing as he stuck his tongue in her entrance and used that talented mouth of his.

Switzerland felt his body move and wonder what the hell he was doing. He found his glazed green eyes staring at Roderich's strained erection in his pants. The Swiss man positioned himself and worked off the piano player's pants under the table.

Eliza noticed and sighed blissfully as Austria squeezed her breasts and worked her nipples. "Vash, Roddy's tongue is so good you should let him give you a blowjob." The gun-toting blond blushed at the comment and closed his eyes as he swallowed half the man's exposed cock for the first time.

"Mmmph!" Switzerland would have jumped and hit the table if he didn't feel a hand on the small of his back as well as a familiar voice.

"Relax Vash it's just me." He mumbled around the member in his mouth, feeling Austria start to thrust in his mouth, wanting to fuck his throat. The nation licked around the cock but froze at feeling his pants being pulled down and his ass being squeezed.

"I can be a good seme if you let me ." Kiku was glad he cleaned out his digital camera and brought all of his cosplay stuff, since he was going to go to an anime convention in America afterwards. The Japanese nation chuckled evilly as he leaned his head down, licking the Swiss nation's entrance and closing his eyes in ecstasy as he plunged inside.

* * *

America sat there horny; his blue eyes blinking at how the meeting turned into a full fledge orgy. He coughed and tried to adjust his foggy glasses, ignoring how Russia was giggling like a maniac besides him.

"Hey, where is my brother?"

"Here." Canada suddenly appeared next to Alfred, hand on his mouth, eyes wide behind his glasses. He didn't think the nations would act so brazenly so. "Glad Papa isn't here."

"Oh, yeah." He did not want to image England in this sex party.

Russia was having a hard time controlling himself to not just throw America over the meeting table and taking him then and there. Everyone was doing it practically but a few; his Baltics were sleeping with their respective friends, or lovers, Latvia trying to prepare Peter, Poland already riding Toris's cock, Eduard somehow in the middle of Tino and Berwald...

Thank General Winter that his sisters were at home, the Slavic nations experiencing an early winter and leaving them stranded.

He turned to see Alfred and his clone touching each other; America already stroking his exposed cock and Canada squeezing his balls. Ivan had enough and stood up; unsnapping his coat until something tackled him.

"Держите его на ем горяче." America breathed in a husky voice and Russia realized that the blond was sitting on his back, using his whole weight to keep him pinned. Gloveless fingers maneuvered Ivan and ripped apart his suit jacket and shirt, buttons flying everywhere.

Russia felt America's clothed cock on his ass and attempted to turn around but his lover pushed down and used all of his power, pinning his arms. "America...stop using your fat weight to hold me down." He growled but heard Alfred's thick voice laced with sex.

"I wonder if you are warm inside?" Ivan froze at those words. "Have you ever been fucked in the ass, Ivan Braginski?"

"Het." He sighed and ignored the feeling of apprehension. "I'd rather fuck you in the ass since you are inexperienced as they say."

"Mmmm, I think I can learn." Russia heard something pop open and hissed at the sticky fingers pushing inside and stretching muscles.

"Ahhh...Ahhh..." He cursed the way he was sounding; it was so different being on the bottom. Instead of liquid heat it was a raw, burning, longing sensation. Anger started to set in but he refused to beg to be on top.

"Hnnnn..." Ivan felt 'that' and his eyes almost rolled up at the sensation. He closed his eyes and grimaced, listening to America laugh.

"I touched it didn't I? Awesome!" The blond felt giddy and high; squeezing his own erection so he didn't come from the emotions alone. "Man I don't think I can control myself; you feel too good on my fingers." Alfred used a copious amount of lube and threw the tube aside before slowly sliding in.

Violet eyes widen and Russia quickly closed them, grinding his teeth. He wasn't as big but the American was still a hard well endowed cock. Ivan willed himself to relax as Alfred let up some of his weight and braced himself on the carpet floor.

"Fuck Ivan..." America closed his eyes and felt himself go when he was balls deep. The warmth, the tightness, the contrast to the cool skin on his bare chest, rubbing against his erected nipples…

"N...Now really, подсолнечник coming already before it even started."

"Still a snarky bastard even on the bottom. I couldn't help myself; I know why you have sex so much and love being on top. Man this sensation..." He pulled out slightly and pushed in, experimenting. "God Ivan you're so damn warm inside."

"Of course." Russia was having a hard time focusing, especially with America panting in his ear and watching a clear view of a German potato sandwich. Ludwig was between Lovino and Feliciano, the younger Italian ironically on top. Skin slapping as well as the smell of sex and lingering pollen also didn't help.

Alfred noticed them too with a raised brow but focused back onto his lover. His movements sped up with the help of his own sperm, pulling all the way out and splashing specks of come on Russia's ass.

Ivan felt lips on his neck and hissed, hating how it was a huge erogenous zone. His nipples weren't sensitive like the sunny blond nation but this area was big time. He sat up slightly, both of them on all fours, America tracing his hands down his body. He pulled his massive balls and squeezed that thick, huge cock, tracing the foreskin over the head.

America changed angles and he tried to hold back a moan at him hitting that blasted spot now; working his prostate relentlessly.

The blond nation was reaching his peak again and wanted to get off Ivan first. "Man I love that expression on your face." The cold nation's mouth was open, eyes closed, tongue out and sweat dripping down his big nose. America growled and bit into his neck as he once again filled Russia's ass up. He felt the cock in his hand spasm and heard Ivan curse in Russian as thick white come covered his fingers.

Both men fell out gasping and panting. America tried to count to ten before slowly pulling out. They both sat up with a wince, aching.

Alfred tried to straighten Texas and lick Ivan's essence off. He had a better understanding of the nation in front of him; no wonder Russia like being on top and fucking ass so much.

"Ivan..."

"Da?" His ass ached and he couldn't sit straight without swaying but he was still half hard and horny.

Whatever America was going to say was lost when he noticed the trio fapping away near them, tissues in all of their noses. Francis already had come on his naked body from their 'show,' and Gilbert was eyeing Alfred hard.

'Ah that's right.' The three blinked, eager and erections jutting forth as America approached them with only his bomber jacket and open shirt, hands on his hips.

All the countries wanted to fuck the superpower silly at one point in either hate sex or to keep him as a lover. Antonio licked his lips, hair soaked from sweat and other substances.

Alfred gestured Russia over and sat on his lap, giving him a kiss. The nation's penis was rubbing against his backside. "So you three want to really do that badly right?"

Two gulped but France nodded in enthusiasm.

"Mattie, where the hell are you?" The other nations noticed Canada for the first time since the meeting started. He was panting next to America, wearing only his open pants.

"Al...oh God everyone has been having sex for over an hour now!" Matthew tried to control himself unlike the others but it was failing. He was masturbating in the corner before his twin called him.

America leaned over and whispered; they watched how Canada blushed redder if it was possible and coughed. "Fine, as long as those perverts don't touch me." Oh God, was he in snarky evil mode now?

Prussia was getting impatient and reached out to touch the two until a foot shoved him back. "Oh no, no touching the merchandise!" America nudged his big toe on the tip of East's 'five meters.' "No my foot is good enough for you."

The albino haired man wasn't going to take this; it wasn't awesome. He wanted to fuck the artificial sun nation not...oooh but America's toes were working his manhood well.

Russia watched amused as Alfred gave Gilbert a footjob. The blond's soles rubbed the base, one foot circling and stroking the girth.

France was going to protest as well. England wasn't here so he wanted something; let it be the big cold nation on his knees or the twins getting fucked by Gil and Ant while they sucked him off and he pulled Nantucket and 'curly.'

He heard a moan next to him and the Frenchman turned to see Spain getting worked on in the same fashion. Canada had his blue eyes narrowed behind glasses, focused even as he was touching himself.

"Mein Gott!"

"Hahahah you're enjoying it!" Alfred laughed darkly as he pumped Gilbert's cock quicker, feeling precum coating his toes. The American jumped slightly and groaned as Ivan stuck his large fingers into his ass, the man hard again.

Prussia didn't want this so why was he panting, thrusting his dick into those nimble toes? America's feet were hot and the squeezing almost reminded him of an ass or pussy. Almost.

"Going...Going to come at this rate."

"Good then come! Come on my toes!" America laughed. "Shoot your sperm onto my feet!"

Spain sighed in bliss; he didn't care. He did Romano earlier, thrusting into his tight body while he sucked off Germany so Matthew or whatever his name was only icing on the cake. Hell he looked like America so why not?

Gilbert cursed; his red eyes watching as his dick twitched and ropes of sperm coated America's toes and feet. Alfred had a gleeful sadist grin on his face that could go toe to toe with Ivan.

"Such thick sperm; when was the last time you did it Prussia? Back when you were a nation?" He wiggled a toe on Gil's still sensitive dick. "You're big but nothing like...Ivan..." America groaned as he felt himself being lifted and impaled onto Russia's member.

Canada covered one eye as slightly clear-ish sperm shoot out and splash on his face and feet. Mattie spooned some off and licked it, meeting Spain's gaze and glaring right back.

"Mattie you don't mind sloppy seconds do you?" America groaned, spreading his ass cheeks so that Ivan could thrust in deeper. Canada nodded and Russia felt America's clone rub his back, understanding the English slang now.

"Oh I'm not done with you three; not by a long shot." He rubbed his sticky feet all over France's chest, toeing the French man's erection now.

* * *

Kiku smirked; he was thrilled that Mr. stuck-up-Vash never did this before.

Switzerland's whole body was shaking and he looked delicious with his cum face straight from a hentai. Eyes wide, tongue out and drooling, hell, even his nose was running.

Every time the Japanese man thrusted inside of that body he felt the Swiss man squeeze his member painfully and shiver.

Japan managed to coax Vash into a Swiss dress and tied his hands up. Now he was bouncing him up and down on his lap, wondering if he could come without him touching his hard erection straining against his stomach.

Oh, wait, Austria was sucking him off, nimble fingers used on instruments to work the Swiss man off for the second time now. Roderich had some weird toy up his ass that Elizabeth brought that was shockingly from his homeland.

"Ki...Kiu...Kiku please..." He couldn't think, he couldn't speak, he just wanted to come to have an orgasm. "I...I want come...I wanna come..."

"I'm not going to touch you Vash; I'm being a nice seme by letting Austria help you get off." The only thing Japan was touching was the blond's shoulders for leverage.

Roderich felt pity for Vash but part of him thought he was too high strung and needed taken down a peg or two.

"ARGGGG!" Japan chuckled as Switzerland came again, his sperm flooding and spilling out of the Austrian man's lips.

"I am not going to stop until you past out Vash." The Swiss nation was going to have to deal with Kiku's inner sadist side unleashed.

* * *

Every time Francis approached America he was kicked by said blond or threatened with the kolkhoz.

Matthew, Gilbert, Ivan and Alfred were involved in some kind of weird moresome. America was bouncing and riding Ivan while Matthew was inside of Russia. None of them felt bad for Prussia having to deal with the weight of three men on top of him; he said it was awesome that he was the lucky member out of the trio.

"You...will get your turn...when I say...so." Alfred smirked; turning his head back to look coy.

Francis growled and was tempted to pull Nantucket, which was sticking up like a needle from the sweat and come drenched hair. He wasn't going to back down like Spain, who ran off to mess around with Hungary and Austria. No, this was a power issue. "Non!"

A loud noise hushed the room temporary and everyone turned to regard the alien in the doorway.

Tony gagged at the heavy stench; it was too late. At least the flower had no ill side effects so far to the nations. He left back out and shook his head; deciding to wait it out for another hour before he sprayed the antidote in the room.

* * *

"Sorry I didn't make it yesterday! Did I miss anything?" England huffed; feeling good again. His country was doing better so he was well enough to go to the meeting.

"N...Nothing." Germany paled; nobody would mention the events of last meeting. NOBODY. Everyone knew what would happen, and the consequences would be dire if they did.

"Well, does anyone want to go first?" At everyone's silence England coughed, surprised at a normal meeting for a change. Well, except America blushing and whispering to Russia, who kept laughing out loud, Germany's stoned face, and China sleeping on the table and ignoring how Korea was snuggling into his side.

"Good to see you back and it was unfortunate that you missed the last meeting it was...interesting." France smirked and was met with glares.

Arthur didn't notice and rolled his eyes, wondering if Russia scared everyone into silence again.

* * *

Держите его на ем горяче: Keep it on it looks hot on you

подсолнечник: Sunflower (Damn you babelfish!)

Sloppy seconds is basically from a creampie; when someone comes in a person and another person goes and comes in the same person while it's dripping out.

Russia being magical is allergic to the plant. I never seen a real sex pollen plant (yeah I heard this exist!) so I had to be creative.

Damn I think I forgot some things in previous chapters forgive me; I'll attempt to fix it later *sleeps*


	11. Chapter 11

I'm not loving it part 11

By Fujoshi or Otaku no Baka

These chapters are...bloody long. No long will this be Russiamerica as well but a good major will be; there are now side pairing lemons =_= If anyone has any ideas for pairings just ask in a review. Don't ask for something like Rochu or 'let's have America/Canada/Russia,' because I will hit you with Italy's spoon.

Also I do not know who to pair up Canada with; if you guys want him with someone specific mention it. I thought about Prussia because of the nation orgy but not everyone likes Pruanda so you guys can go ahead and vote on it. As for England, I have no idea yet. And no this isn't going to be, 'Russiamerica and then US/UK,' but I won't have Iggy in the dark for long though.

I'm attempting to draw after years. I'm working on fanart but going to try to make sure to update somewhat decently. No not fanart for this..yet, but other people's fanart. As strange as this sounds someone is making a comic of this smut. Yes a comic. I thank the anon who is doing this, (you know who you are.)

I have NO IDEA how long this story is going to be but it's going to be longer than fetish fuel and probably the other stuff that I am working on. Vaniquish the states is not dead but my muse took a vacation so I have like four chapters that are not done. I promise to update that eventually. Also for the person who gave me corrections in the French I'm working on it with my beta so thanks. I know half these chapters need cleaning up and I'll do it eventually just been really busy with everything including life and ideas in my little head ._.;

I want to thank Cake-error once again for putting up with me ^^;

Warnings: Ice cubes used very wrong, Swiss/Japan, AmeRus (FINALLY,) kink, RussAme, temp kink, (I guess?) mild bondage, sleeping sex, more spandex kink and mention of past Baltics+Russia. There is a LOT OF sex in this chapter (duh.)

No I don't own Hetalia but I am going to buy a Big mac cd case ._.

* * *

"Huh?"

"A. Pool. Party." Alfred raised one gloved finger and said it slowly. England grimaced.

"I'm not daft! I know what the bloody hell you're talking about! But why a pool party in the middle of winter?" It was November for the royal family's sake!

America shrugged. "Why not? I mean with Yong Song fighting _again_ and my boss having problems I thought that it would be a kick."

Arthur sighed; he'd rather be with Japan trying to solve that impossible Nazotoki since he always liked a good murder mystery.

"Fine just let me ask the other nations." He knew his former colony only asked him because he had almost all the nation's personal numbers.

"Alright, awesome!" America raised a pumped fist and England smiled for once, part of him happy despite the exasperation.

* * *

The main reason why America wanted to do this was because he was in denial and wanted to still live into the summer months he experienced.

Alfred **HATED **winters and he couldn't wait until spring. He shivered as he entered his cold house; raising the thermostat. He only left it off because he wanted to be eco-awesome and Tony wasn't done fixing his solar energy efficient generator or whatever the fuck it was called.

The blond took off his scarf and coat and walked into the living room. He frowned and glared at the being that was on his huge cushy sofa.

Ivan was fast asleep, his mouth slightly open. The Russian nation was on his back, wisps of hair in his face making him appear innocent and waif-like.

No, the one thing he wasn't glad that the end of summer brought him was this giant ass bear. He accepted his feelings but it didn't mean he enjoyed how Russia randomly invaded his personal space. The man made it a habit of showing up on his couch or cooking him meals at odd times.

Sighing and sounding a lot like Arthur than he admit it, he walked over and loomed over the nation. "You're such a pain in the ass you commie." He reached over and picked up the man like a sack of potatoes. "And you're fat too!" Well actually Ivan wasn't fat he was just solid weight and pretty easy to carry to America.

The blond set him gently on his bed and started to change. After brushing his teeth and getting into his American flag pajamas, he stared at Russia again. The man was curled up in his spot of all places...

"You're going to pay tomorrow, Braginski." He noticed how Ivan still had on his coat and wrapped himself around his trusty pipe like a child would a teddy bear. America shook his head and instead left him like that, crawling right next to him.

* * *

Birds chirped and he heard his Loony Toons alarm. He promptly broke it with his fist.

"Ugh...damn, now I gotta buy another one." He blinked, glad that he remembered to take his glasses off, and tried to get his bearings.

Right, broken generator, Russia appearing like Batman, pool party. America opened his drawer and pulled out his phone: "7:38...god." It was _way_ too early on his day off.

Alfred turned; blue eyes giving Ivan mixed feelings. The nation managed to take up half the bed now, spread out like that. Damn, he was on the edge of the bed again! Why did Russia make it a habit to get homely on his bed?

A wicked smirk reached the America's lips and he pulled off the comforter. Russia was still wearing that blasted coat, his pipe rolling under the bed. Alfred squashed down his nervousness and focused on revenge, sweet revenge.

With sweaty fingers he unsnapped the man's slacks and pulled his boxers to his hips. America raised a brow and palmed the nation's half hard cock. 'Hm. I guess Ivan doesn't get random morning erections so much.'

Alfred frowned but leaned down and licked the tip of the member; lapping and cleaning under the skin. As a reaction to his ministrations he felt the penis in his hand start to grow hard and more firm. 'Ah, so he isn't as frigid as I thought.'

America put the head in his mouth and started to suck; pumping the rest of the shaft with his hand. He heard Russia groan and peered up.

'No, he still has his eyes closed.' But it seemed to be that the stimulation was going into effect. The nation was sweating and his face was into a grimace.

Alfred let go of the man's now erection, drool on his lips. His eyes narrowed at the intimidating girth and he recalled the last time he tried to attempt fellatio. America was going into a staring match with the head of the tip poking out from the foreskin. The comfort that Russia wasn't awake to torture him more pushed him onward and he swallowed most of the manhood before gagging on it.

'Shit.' He could only take half and it frustrated him; not his fault that Mr. Cold Nation had a humongo-dick that looked like an experiment of one of Tony's cousins. Still he continued, sucking and slurring on the erection in his mouth.

The precum now flowing in his mouth down his throat was turning him on, too much in fact. His own cock was straining against his pajama bottoms as Alfred surrounded the shaft with his tongue. Blue eyes were closed in concentration and his pants felt sticky.

He could definitely hear Russia now, but the fact that he wasn't pushing his head down or saying some smart-ass mark showed that he was still resting. To confirm this America opened his eyes and peered up at the nation, still giving him head.

Ivan was gasping and his whole face was flushed, as if he was having a dream. His body on the other hand was still responding, feeling the penis in his mouth expand. America knew this would happen and tried to fight back his gag relax, swallowing on instinct but still annoyed that he couldn't push the whole thing down his throat.

'Man I can't...help myself...he's not as much as a freak like this.' Alfred used one hand on the pale haired man's hips and started to push his head up and down. His other hand pulled out his cock and started to stroke himself off.

Then suddenly he heard a moan and his whole mouth filled up with sperm. 'Fuck!' He wanted to gag on the sour foreign taste but he gulped most of it down before pulling off with a gasp. The stuff was running down the sides of his mouth and dancing on his tongue. Dammit, this was the hardest he had been in a while without that Russian bastard, feeling his essence shoot up from his dick and splash all over the man near him and on his own bed.

America still felt himself shaking; trying to wipe his mouth. His whole hand was sticky with sweat and juices but still felt like it was on fire. The Slavic nation was still sleeping but he was panting and his whole face was red and flushed; his hands clenching and unclenching.

Alfred paused on cleaning his lips, ignoring the bitter taste as another idea filled his head. He slowly parted from the bed, wobbling over to his dresser.

* * *

Russia opened his violet eyes slowly; he had become too lax over America's house. The blond's bed was so much different than his own and he would often find himself fully relaxed on it. The only times he would get a full rest of sleep was over here without worrying of old ghosts.

When he was half way awake he felt something was off besides his member feeling used from ejaculation. He tried to pull his arms and realized that he was bound to the bed by belts. "Что?"

"Relax big guy it's only me." Violet eyes widen at Alfred hovering over him. He was still in his pajamas and didn't have his glasses on, looking out of it.

"...Солнцецвет вы правые в головке это утро?" Russia was still sleepy so he was still speaking his mother language.

"Yeah I'm fine just...what happened at the last meeting, with that orgy, I want to do that again." America bent over and brought his face close. Russia swallowed, his throat dry. "Я хочу быть одним с вами снова Vaniushka."

Ivan's eyes widen to impossible odds and he shivered; he suddenly had fear and apprehension like he did with Belarus. " Ч..Что!"

America narrowed his eyes but he still had a smirk on his face. "Vanya, if you're good, I'll make it worth your while." He pulled another belt out of nowhere and pulled it along his mouth.

Russia liked this new America but he didn't like how he was on the bottom and powerless. No, he could break out but it would cause problems and...possibly a fight. He was already hard from how his lover was showing his sadistic side.

'I wanted him to submit to my will so how did it get to AH!' The pale hair nation felt his toes curl as Alfred started to suck and nibble on his balls, fingers slick with what he assumed was lube pushing into his ass.

'Man his voice is so much different when he's on the bottom.' Damn, his moans were sweet and how his back arched up like that...the blond was scissoring two, no three fingers now wet with jelly and leftover semen from before. "I'm going to eat you alive..."

"I...would like to see you try..." America raised his head; glaring and a pout on his lips. Russia met his gaze with a raised eyebrow, challenging him.

Ivan gasped as Alfred pulled the skin on his testicles with his mouth. "I know you enjoy pain Russia; you are such a mental and physical sadist but you also are a masochist deep down."

The Slavic nation wiggled his toes trying to distract himself from how the blond was nibbling on his erection, teeth grazing the base in a mixture of an agonizing caress. The fingers in his ass were doing a come-hither motion, scraping against his inner walls.

"I wonder, have you ever felt actual pleasure before this?"

"O...of course I did; the times when I was around other nations in the meetings brought joy..." Russia knew America was playing a game with him, more used to his presence but still half asleep. It was difficult to concentrate on his usual smart responses with now three fingers up his ass and a tongue tracing his whole manhood.

"Hmmm...were you really? Or did you enjoy making our lives a nightmare with your eerie presence?"

Alfred smirked as he dipped his tongue and circled around under the skin on the tip of Ivan's penis.

Russia was getting tired with this; he just wanted to get off already. America's teasing was making his member painful as well as the fingers inside of him; only grazing the surface of pleasure. He wanted to be pushed against that spot again, his cock engulfed by a warm mouth.

But the nation refused to beg; no he will find a way out of this.

'Dammit.' America was still lightly lapping his erection, his fingers parting. He licked his lips and smiled widely.

"You probably want this right?" Alfred took a hold of his own manhood and put it into Russia's view.

Ivan bit his lip and refused to answer. 'No, he's young and arrogant; he will crack before me.' "Het."

"Ah but that's not what your body says~" America laughed and pushed the head of his member against Ivan's entrance. "I really was hoping you would just say it Vanya..." He did a mock sigh that was worthy of Hollywood.

The pale nation was tempted to push his ass against the cock rubbing against it but he resisted as best as he could. His toes were twitching in annoying as Alfred toyed with him, pushing and rubbing but not really entering his body.

'Man this is awesome!' Revenge felt good! He was really pushing it to the commie...well his mind quipped 'former commie bastard.' The blond still wanted to get off again though so he slowly and painstakingly pushed his member inside of the nation's behind.

Ivan wanted to moan in relief; he was finally getting it on. America was about halfway until he suddenly pulled out. "Что!"

"What do you mean what? We have to get going soon!" America laughed to himself; he wasn't going to leave Russia hanging but he wanted to see more funny looks from the cold nation. He had to turn around so he wouldn't end up chuckling in his face, mock annoyance. "I'm not in the mood anymore and Iggy will be here soon." The cock twitching and throbbing against his stomach said otherwise.

Russia felt something snap; he pulled the belts with his teeth while the blond was babbling away. "But if you ask nicely I can finish you off before-" Alfred's eyes widen and he yelled as he was tackled on the floor.

"Kolkolkolkolkol, I'm going to fuck you into the floor; you want a repeat of what happened the first time don't you? When you couldn't walk straight for weeks?" The American swallowed nervously, Ivan looming over him and pinning both of his arms over his head. God, he could feel the man's aura full force and knew he was going to get it good.

America closed his eyes and waited until he heard the doorbell ring. "Fuck it's England!"

"Don't. Answer. It." Vanya's words were chipped and cold as hell; America wonder whether General Winter was in the room as well. Fingers roughty entered his ass and he yelped. "If you do, I will put a double headed toy that is exactly my size up your ass and have it on all day during the next meeting."

"PUU PUU! Limey's in the door!"

* * *

Tony tried to warn them since he knew the two were probably fornicating upstairs again. The alien was grateful that his roommate was finally not in denial anymore but he was really tired of all the surprise sex. Did America want another restraining order?

England frowned at the nickname the alien called him. "Alfred! Bring your arse down here or I'm going to the indoor pool without you!"

There was a crash and Arthur thought he heard Ivan's chanting but he had to be imagining things. From what he gathered America and Russia were not on good terms due to bad blood and conflicting personalities. Another crash like something being thrown against the wall vibrated through the house.

The British man had to wait almost thirty minutes. He was going to go up there until America made his heroic entrance down the stairs.

"Sorry! I had to find the special swimsuit that Japan gave me!" Tony stared; America had on a red white and blue sweatshirt with the hoodie covering his head and long thick jeans. His glasses were not on his face for a change.

"...Well let's just go before we are late." England didn't want to question why Alfred didn't have on Texas and why he sounded out of breath.

Tony whispered to America, who only huffed and puffed out his lips in annoyance. "I know I know! Don't remind me and don't worry about it! I know, don't do 'that' too badly!"

Arthur rolled his eyes and wanted to be out of here and away from that annoying, no make that _two_ annoying creatures, as soon as possible.

* * *

"Cannonball!"

Prussia laughed as he perfectly dove into the water.

Most of the nations were present, to some people's horror. Ukraine and Taiwan, along with China, decided to make snacks so it was a full out indoor pool party in downtown New York.

America rented out the whole building so all the nations had the shower, pool, sauna, everything for two days. Everyone was relaxing or playing around in the heated area.

"How do I look Vanya?"

Russia shivered and tried to pry his eyes at the sight before him. Belarus had on a two piece ice blue bikini. It clung to every curve she had and her nipples were...oh God.

The Slavic nation didn't expect both of his sisters to be at this gathering; even with Alfred here he had mixed feelings. There were too many people and he only had on his nation flag swim trunks and his peach scarf; he felt exposed, too exposed.

"Hey Russia, Russia!" Ivan heard America's voice and turned around in mock annoyance, feeling his sister share raw resentment behind him. They were still playing as if they were not together, even though half the countries knew otherwise, for the sake of diplomacy.

The paled haired nation hissed and breathed slowly. America grinned and pulled the strap on his swim outfit. It was one of those Japanese kind of two piece swimsuits, navy blue and very tight. On the chest of the top was the romaji for "USA," along with a hamburger.

'Spandex...' Russia wanted to touch the nation's bottom in those tight bloomers, to feel those balls behind the material. He shook his head; the last thing he needed was an erection in front of all of them, especially his sister.

"Man your sister Katayusha is hot! She has nice...assets." Violet eyes glared at him but America was kidding; he showed only playful mirth and humor in his blue eyes.

"Don't speak such perversion of my sister you fleabag." Alfred blinked as he was face full of Natalya; familiar eyes glaring and showing hatred. Part of America was glad that Russia wasn't a girl, albeit he would have been a cute one.

"You two stop this; we are supposed to be relaxing today." Germany sighed as he laid on a huge sausage blanket on the sidelines. "Mein Gott, the deal was that we would not cause any wars or problems for the next two days understand?" He put back on his sunglasses and felt the Italian brothers work on his back with a massage.

Both nations argued but Belarus gave America one last glare before running off near Ukraine, who was only in a one piece. Due to her large...assets...it was very, very tight on her chest area.

"Your sister is scary."

"Da." Ivan sighed and shook his head. He heard Latvia and Sealand running around along with Sweden and Finland, berating them.

"I kinda understand your situation now; if I had Mattie stalking me like her..." He glanced around, where was Canada anyway?

"Should we head over to the food table?" Russia wanted to stay as far away from Belarus as possible and if it meant relocating then so be it.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure." Canada momentarily forgotten once again by his twin, the pair headed over to the other gossiping nations.

* * *

"Things have changed a lot haven't they?"

Toris sighed, his hands in his face. He watched how America was talking with England while Russia was smiling and scaring the crap out of everyone else in the area except for the jubilant blond.

"Yes they have but some things are still the same." Estonia adjusted his glasses; he and the brunette were sitting on the sidelines as their brother Baltic nation played with his new lover. The last meeting left raised eyebrows, new relationships, and unanswered questions.

Eduard blinked and caught something in the corner of his eye and seen Berwald glaring at him. He almost jumped but reminded himself that it was just Sweden being Sweden and he wasn't actually glaring at him. No, the man was probably just curious and looked intimidating as usual.

'I wonder though...' The idea of Russia having a lover, any lover, was improbable, especially since the man was well...endowed.

* * *

"OW!"

"Oслабити." A sigh with a hint of annoyance drifted into the room and Estonia tried to will his body.

This was the major form of punishment in the USSR unionization. Russia has been experiencing stress due to having a new sadistic leader, dealing with the capitalistic government, and conspiracies. The large nation had been on edge lately, finally snapping and taking it out on the others that resided with him.

Russia was big, big everywhere. He was a good head taller than the Baltic nation and everything was massive on him like his darling sister Ukraine. A distant part of him wondered if Toris's crush Natalya shared the same horrible gift.

'It's probably her having a big pu-' His thoughts didn't distract himself from his ass being painfully stretched. The Baltic nation was doing Russia's preferred choice of position; sitting down in front of him. He braced both of his hands on the socialist nation's chest.

Eduard hissed and there were tears on his eyes; it felt like his ass was being torn apart. He wasn't even halfway down on Ivan's cock yet. He felt around and touched the base of the Slavic nation's member, cringing at the wetness of blood and other substances.

"It is quite unfortunate that you cannot fit." Ivan's violet eyes were annoyed and Estonia wondered whether he'd use a cane or his pipe instead. The intelligent man knew this was better, much better than being beaten and he wasn't a virgin so...

Green eyes closed and he groaned at feeling those large fingers pump his shaft. It was only a minor distraction because it seemed his tense entrance wasn't getting any wider. 'He's...his girth is too thick, too wide. If it was only his length it could fit but...God.'

* * *

Estonia mentally sighed but traced a trail of saliva up the man's length.

It always came to this; Russia would be pissed off, one of them would screw up, and he would take it out on them. If it wasn't a beating it would be sexual gratification, from which Lithuania would be spared of because he was the _favorite._

Only problem was that neither he nor the youngest Baltic could take the manhood he was slurping down currently. From what he gathered he could take more than Raivis but the other had him beat on oral sex.

He wanted to touch himself so badly but knew that Ivan would rather do the task himself so he held back. Estonia's eyes focused on taking as much down as possible, caving his mouth in and curling his tongue under the foreskin and around the head.

Russia was sitting in his favorite chair, face in his hand and his whole face cold. He still had on his dress shirt from the meeting and the way his scarf billowed out made him appear more demonic.

He sighed. "I have to do something about this problem." He seemed to be talking to himself. "Maybe I should attempt to court China again, although I heard he had some kind of 'love-hate' relationship with Japan."

The Baltic nation gagged slightly as Ivan leaned forward, making him almost take down almost two-thirds of it. "I also do not want to ruin my friendship with my comrade, although I heard it was not the size of the person but their ass." He chuckled at his own joke and reached down to stoke Estonia's member, dripping with precome. The nation groaned but matched his bobbing head to the movements of the colder man.

"You seem to be enjoying this too much Eduard." Estonia closed his eyes and felt his cheeks light up for the first time since Russia started these couplings, the cock in his mouth getting harder. "Do you want me to attempt to put it back in? I can just use half of it, even though it would not hit your spot."

He groaned and nodded his head, feeling his upcoming orgasm and Russia's laughter vibrating through his mouth.

* * *

Estonia shook his head of past thoughts; they were no longer the USSR and Russia had no control over him anymore. Now he was at peace, with his mock brothers as well as Finland and his 'husband, kid, and brother in law.'

Galante proposing to someone before Toris or Eduard came as a shock. The nation said that he wanted Peter to be more recognized and that he really cared for him. The close nations gave them their blessings but it hadn't been publicly noticed yet. To most of the former Allied and Axis nations they were just lovers only.

"I heard Mr. Jones can take all of Mr. Ivan inside of him." The high tech nation coughed and stared at how Lithuania said that as if he was talking about the weather. His eyes were closed and he looked as if he was mortified and amazed.

"Really...So America can..."

"Yes. I um...noticed during, you know."

There was nothing else to be said after that.

* * *

"Mm...Russia."

"I thought I told you to call me anything but that."

"Sorry..._Ivan_."

The two nations talked for a while with the other Allies, drinking. America ignored how England would whisper, 'How can you deal with the creepy wanker,' and Francis' innuendo on what happened at the previous meeting. The two were arguing about France touching England's ass, and China was stuffing his face like he didn't care about being a major superpower. When Korea came over, claiming that nobody could out-grope him since it came from his country, the two decided it was a good time if any to sneak off.

The blond wasn't prepared for the Slavic nation to kiss him fierily, teeth clanking together as he was pushed into the lockers, but America moaned and parted his mouth, tongues mixing together.

Now they were on the bench, the blond straddling the taller man's hips. "Ah...I think...I heard something next door." Ivan was licking and molesting the spot between his shoulder and neck. "Hey, don't leave a mark!" Alfred pouted and gave him a warning glare, trying to ignore how the Russian nation was touching his body behind the tight spandex, tracing.

"It does not matter. I need this." He leaned down to bite America's nipple behind the material, growling. "I saw how Japan was looking at you and did not like it." Cool hands touched the exposed parts of his body. "I do not want anyone touching your ass but me; penetrating you but me." He narrowed his eyes. "I want to show the world that you are mine."

"Geez, possessive much, eh?" America wrapped his arms around Russia and just leaned close, resting his head on top of pale strains. He wiggled on the taller man's lap as he licked his collarbone and felt the large clothed erection poking against his bloomer trunks.

"Vanya would you hurry up?" America liked foreplay but not when they were in public; he just wanted to get it on and over with. He hissed as he felt Ivan nip his skin hard, leaving a reddish mark. 'Dammit, I'm going to look like some girl who got lucky on prom night.'

Russia rolled his eyes but continued his slow torture, paying the American back from this afternoon. An idea popped into his head and he chuckled.

"You're saying the kols again, what the hell are you planning today professor?" Alfred pushed back, grinding his ass into Russia's hard manhood, arms still wrapped around his neck.

Blue eyes watched as Ivan picked up an ice cube from his abandoned alcoholic drink and sucked on it. He pulled it out of his mouth and reached around, searching.

America caught on a little too late. "Didn't I say stop stuffing shit up my**_ ASS_**!" He yelped as the ice cube was pushed into his anal cavity. "F...FUCK! THAT'S COLD!"

"Shhh, Piglet before the other nations find out; you are so loud." This didn't cease Ivan from grabbing another ice cube, chipping the edges off with his canines, before pushing it back and in with its partner. "Would you rather I fit something hot up your ass instead?"

Alfred recalled the incident outside his house and shook his head no. The blond shivered at how cold his insides were as well as his outsides, water dripping from his body from his brief dip in the pool before happy times. "D...o...you fee…l like this all the time?" His teeth clattered and he was still shocked that he was semi hard in his bloomers.

"Da." Russia shrugged. "I am used to it though." He kissed the American's pout lips, sucking them in and nibbling playfully. Alfred unhooked his hands to grip his lover's shoulders, rubbing his whole body against bare cold skin, trying to create friction.

"I...I wanna warm up!" Russia was surprised when he was suddenly pushed on his back on the bench with an 'oof,' almost hitting his head hard. Before he could say anything America was on him once more, pulling his still present scarf to kiss him again.

While one hand was making sure his lover stayed present, the other one reached around to pull his bloomers aside and reach his ass. America pushed two fingers in and stretched his entrance open, trying to push the ice cubes back out.

He groaned and pulled back from Russia's mouth so that he was ghosting his lips. 'Ugh it almost melted in my ass.' The blond felt the first half melted cube pop out, then pushed out the second one, both falling out and clanking on the floor.

America whined and frown into violet eyes full of mirth. "Put it in already!"

"What about the-"

"I don't give a fuck just give it to me! You did enough already!" He was cold and just wanted to have sex so he could warm up again.

Ivan laughed at how Alfred was practically spitting into his face and shook his head. He saw those blue eyes darken and how America pushed his ass back and impaled himself, putting the head in a bad angle.

"God...hurts..." Mental note: water isn't the best substitute for lube.

"I told you Piglet that this was not a good idea; it is difficult in this position."

Damn, it felt like his ass was being stretched out like taffy in one direction. He huffed and reached around, trying to push his behind down and make sure it went further inside the right way.

"Hold on." Russia decided to give some mercy on the impatient American and pushed his own legs apart, grabbing the blond's ass and thrusting up.

"AH!" It still felt like the Slavic nation would pop out in any minute. Ivan was hitting a different curved angle than normal, against his prostate in a strange way. America hissed, Nantucket twitching. "M...move, dammit."

Russia did indeed move, feeling the blond bounce on his ass, but unable to do anything beside hump and grind against his bare skin and thrusting cock. The spandex was nice, slick and rubbing against his chest as America tried to get himself off with his member trapped between their bodies.

Alfred wanted to stroke himself so badly but couldn't on top of the tall nation like this. Maybe this wasn't a good idea but at least he was getting warm. The friction between their bodies was heating up his swimsuit. "HRG..."

Russia smirked as he felt the walls surrounding his cock squeeze him painfully. 'Ah, I hit my Piglet's good spots now.' Besides the magical nub in the nation, Ivan was used to what parts would make America go into an irrational pile of mush. 'Fuck at this rate I'm going to empty my balls before he does.'

Alfred closed his eyes and gritted his teeth; he didn't want to see the snug look on his lover's face. His cheeks were flushed from Ivan being this close in the first place. He could feel every breath, every moan, every twitch of muscle on the nation's hard body under him. The blond buried his face into Russia's shoulder and bit down, clinching the man's dick in a massaging vice.

This caused the Slavic nation to speed up the pace, making the bench under them shake. America wiggled, trying to rub and dry hump some part of his trapped member until he heard something crack.

"Oh sh-" The bench under them broke and he groaned, sitting up but still fully sheathing his lover's cock. America shifted his ass and felt Russia groan and fill him up with come.

"Man, Vanya~" Alfred sighed and Ivan mumbled something and pushed back his hair, letting out a breath as his manhood let out the last spurt inside.

"I could not help it; with you in that and when it broke..." Why did he feel bashful? He was big boned! It was America's fault in the first place, he shouldn't have let him get on top.

Alfred shrugged and pulled off with a wince, ignoring and still not used to his ass feeling empty. He attempted to sit on the floor next to the man and away from the broken bench and spilled drinks.

The American wasn't expecting the Russian nation to move next to him and pull his ear with his lips, large hand gripping and stroking his neglected erection against the spandex. "Do not worry, Russia will take care of you da?" He traced the lobe with his tongue. "And I will do something special when we get back to our home."

'Our home...' America decided not to contemplate that right now. "Ah...yeah, yeah just get me...off. I think I'm starting to get addicted to having sex with you more."

The younger nation closed his eyes to the dark ominous chuckle that shook him to the core.

* * *

Japan frowned; he was in the locker area looking for his camera.

He never thought America would wear that of all things. He was half hard from the sight alone and his mind kept conjuring more dirty things the blond nation could do and wear.

Kiku and Alfred had been close acquaintances; the person that he would crash to when things got bad. Besides England and Canada, and the rare moments France, Japan was the only real friend that the blond had.

'Until now.' Japan thought. Now he spent all his time being molested by Russia.

'Sigh, I do not understand why America-san even bothers with that...man.' The concept of Russia loving anything was strange and queer to him. He knew for a fact from the wars that America can hold his own so why didn't the blond punch him or 'kick his ass' already and be the hero?

'Maybe he needs more convincing, since he doesn't view me in that way.' Japan tried to explain the situation to Switzerland after the fight he had with the magical beast and the gun-toting man gave him an unusual look. 'No matter, I will not give up and let that dishonorable nation get the person I...liked.' The idea made his face blush like one of those anime girls.

* * *

Vash sighed and closed the door to the locker room behind him. He didn't enjoy this behavior from Japan, not one bit.

After the 'incident,' he realized a lot about himself. 'No...this feeling was always there.' Japan would go to him to discuss his issues with America, who didn't notice that his best otaku friend had deep resented feelings for him.

'Vash do you know a way I could court Alfred-san?' He would always purse his lips together and count to ten before he would answer him honestly. Switzerland's heart would break every time the Japanese man would come to him for advice for another man. He considered giving up the matter until the Asian nation took his anal innocence at the last meeting.

'No...all of it.' The Swiss man didn't consider sex; he was too busy with his economy as well as making weapons. Even so he was still a nation with a seventeen year old body so he did have those urges. He would wake up from dreams, of black hair and a petit mouth and...

Switzerland covered his mouth and stifled a groan; no he was going to do this. Once he felt his body calm down somewhat he slowly walked further into the locker room where his friend was situated at. His green eyes grew dark at the sight of the Japanese's man ass in the air.

Kiku gave a small noise of approval as he found what he was looking for. He rose up and almost dropped his camera at the sight of Vash in front of him.

"Switzerland-san, what in the..." His friend was looking at him odd, his eyes bleak and his posture strange.

"Japan...no Kiku Honda." Japan was nervous now; Switzerland rarely said his real human name. The blond took a step forward. "I want you to stop seeing America."

"Wait... Nan?" Black eyes blinked owlishly and he took a step back, not liking how his comfort zone was invaded. "What do you mean?"

Vash took another step forward, both of them moving until Japan was backed up into the lockers. "I want you to stop pursuing America; he belongs to Russia and you belong to me."

"I-" He was cut off when the butt of a gun hit his chin. Japan suddenly felt like he was in School Days or a manga.

"You took it Kiku...YOU TOOK IT!" Japan winced, but was grateful when the nation groaned and lean in; resting his chin on his shoulder. "You must have felt something if you did that Kiku."

That's right, he did do that to Switzerland didn't he? Japan gulped and felt small. Vash sighed but the gun was still near his body. "I don't want to have to do something bad Japan...you don't enjoy me angry."

"But it was the drug and I wanted to-" Vash pulled back, his green eyes still dark, with a crazy look on his face. He felt the gun on his chin again and lips on his mouth.

Japan groaned, feeling something hard against his thigh, and felt the taller nation spread his legs apart in a v. The mouth was bold but inexperienced, tracing the roof of his mouth.

This is what Vash wanted for a long time and he finally completed it. He parted, licking his lips, and enjoying how Japan was blushing and looking bashful. Both nations heard a noise and Switzerland grinned. "I guess Russia is claiming his lover again as well."

Kiku sighed at those words. It was hard for him to accept this, but the way that Vash was suddenly acting yandere he was scared. 'If I had known this is what happens when you have sex with Switzerland-san then...'

"Come on." Japan looked into his friend's eyes, not able to understand the emotion in them. Vash was smiling, a shy grin that made him look cute. Kiku followed numbly, going over to the bench again.

The blond took the camera from the lithe hands and put it as well as the bag aside. Japan tried to use the time to compose his brain, to think of something, or how his heart was beating wildly.

"Switzerland-san this isn't a good idea!" He yelped as he realized that the blond removed his swimming trunks and was palming his pale flesh.

"Ah, this was inside of me." Vash narrowed his eyes but he had a blush on his face, remembering. "It felt really good..." He closed his eye and gave it a slow lick. "I tried to resist the effects of the flower but couldn't help myself; I never seen another man's penis before this. I apologize for giving Roderich my mouth first." The gun-loving nation opened his pouty lips wide and pushed the head of his mouth on the tip. He sucked on it for a minute before pulling off with a pop, opening his eyes wide. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Uhh...I..." Japan was at a loss for words; Vash was acting like one of those girls from the doujinshi he made. He just nodded his head slowly.

Switerzland gave him one of those kawaii smiles again and sucked down the girth of his manhood suddenly, causing him to shut his eyes in a hiss. There was something about this situation that was turning him on more than usual. 'I think...it reminds me of...my dreams.'

"How...can you do this and you never did this before?" Vash pulled off but kept his lips close to the head.

"I...umm...practiced with guns..." He would lick them like an actual cock, imaging it was Japan, and jerk off when his sister was asleep at night. "But I never tried to deep throat until today." There was a twinkle in his green eyes and he swallowed all of the nation's cock.

"Kuso!" Japan gripped his blond head and thrust forward to keep himself from falling over. He heard Switzerland gag slightly and push on his hips, but relax after a few gulps. Vash focused on settling his stomach and more on pleasing the man, determination spurring him on. He started to move his head, pulling his head almost off before pushing back down to the soft curls of black hair.

Japan felt himself getting caught up in the moment. He watched how the Swiss blond gave him a blowjob, slurping and treating his erection like it an idol, something precious. Strong callused fingers used his hips to balance himself and a hot tongue traced and licked along with his movements, causing saliva to drip all over the cold concrete floor.

"Ah, ah..." Kiku tried to hold back but he couldn't, the sight was too erotic. He pushed his hip up and came, groaning at those throat muscles contracting around his member. Japan felt the nation under him cough and tried to pull back but a possessive part of him kept him on by his hair until every last drop was out.

Vash was pleased at the noises the Japanese man was making but was caught off guard by the salty semen gushing down his throat. He was choking on it and tried to pull off but the black haired man held on. When the last spurt filled up his mouth he pushed off and coughed some of it in his hand.

'Oh...Oh...' It was different than Roddy's; it was more…strong, more thick, more erotic. Vash attempted to settle his stomach down and get his breathing back, he wanted it to stay down and enjoy it. He lifted his head and swallowed, gasping.

Kiku blushed at the repercussion on what he did, again. "I'm sorry Switzerland-san! I shouldn't have done this!" He reached out to his friend, now lover (?) who only lifted up a hand.

"It's fine, it's just...so good." It was salty and thick and it reminded him of the times he had kimichi or natto. No, the thing that turned him on the most was that it was part of Japan. Vash licked his hand and sighed with half-lidded eyes. "I think I'm obsessed with this and it's free...I wonder how it taste with chocolate?"

Kiku grew redder if that was possible at the dirty words. He shook his head and tried to say something, anything, but nothing came out. Vash frowned and licked his lips slowly.

"Umm...I...I want to umm." He coughed and turned his head away. "I want to do that thing you did last time."

"But…But Switerzland-san..."

"No call me Vash like you do with that 'other blond.'" He growled and gat up on shaking legs; his cock was painfully hard and making it difficult to walk. "I don't know how to do it but I do want to do it!" His voice rose and Japan though he was going to go back to being his short tempered self.

There was this awkward silence, until Vash sat down and started to rummage around in Kiku's duffel bag. "What's that stuff you used last time?"

"Lube?" Japan felt his voice come back but it was quiet than normal. He sat down next to the Swiss man and looked at his hands. "It's in my bag but I-"

"..." Switzerland frowned. "You was going to use it on America correct?"

"Huh? Alfred-san?" Japan felt like he made a wrong choice like in a private action when the blond sat back up, with a bottle of lube.

"Hai Alfred-san." Vash growled, annoyed again. "You call him by his human name but not me!"

"That's because I'm used to Alfred-san and I cared about him." Dammit way to go Honda! Japan cursed himself in the head at the look Switzerland was giving him.

Kiku felt Vash push him back, hitting the bench with a bang. He groaned at how his head hit it wrong but felt clamy hands squeeze his balls and stroke his sensitive dick.

"Vash this isn't..." What a good idea? Then he was being a hyprocrite! But he was at a loss, he wanted this and he didn't want this. Japan couldn't deny that Switzerland felt good when he did him, when he took his virgin ass, when he pushed his perversion onto him. But he loved America-san since he first visited his homeland so many decades ago, even after he bombed his lands.

'But that bastard touched him first, so now what do I-' Japan's brain shut down when he felt fingers probing his ass and a tongue tracing his balls.

"Since you took it I wanted it all the time; I jerk off almost every day now. It's not enough even with my fingers." Vash added two fingers, then three, making the Asian man hiss at how forward he was. "I want it so bad Kiku! I want it from the person I love dammit!"

Japan frowned; love wasn't normally an emotion he felt. He had companions, family even, but America was the first person he loved in that way. No he didn't want his friend to suffer the same thing. "Swit-Vash-san let's talk about this kudasai?" He heard a whine and felt himself being stretched, fingers scissoring his entrance.

Switzerland never took the lead before but he really wanted this. He wanted to know how it felt to be inside the person he longed from afar. "No; there is no middle ground in this." The blond squeezed the tube and slathered the clear liquid all over his member before pushing the head inside the Asian nation's entrance.

"AH! Itai..." Japan hadn't done this in a while, so his body had to get used to being stretched beyond its normal limits. The young nation was well endowed and eager so it wasn't comfortable.

"You're...you're so warm Japan...so tight." Vash groaned and bowed his head, his hair covering his face. He gripped the sides of the bench with one hand while the other held onto Kiku's thigh, panting. The blond wanted to come so badly but he wanted to get Japan off again, to see his face in ecstasy.

The Swiss man took a few breaths, calming his pulsating erection before continuing, pulling out before thrusting all the way to the hilt.

"Ah...you're going too fast!" Vash was moving quick and erratically, thrusting in and out of his ass in a frantic pace. Kiku covered his mouth so that the other nations outside wouldn't hear his voice, especially China.

"N...No..." Hands removed his fingers and kissed him again, wildly, tongues swapping in mid air. "Ah, Ich liebe dich! Lass mich nicht!" Vash changed angles, thrusting at a different part, and Japan groaned as the blond hit the bundle of nerves in his body. "Gehörst mir, du bist MEIN!"

Rough fingers played with silky black strands that he had only fantasized of, and that was what it took for him to come, filling up the Japanese man's body to the brim, some of it leaking out his entrance. "Dammit...I want you to go too!"

Even with fatigue Vash still continued, thrusting and reaching one hand between their bodies to pump Kiku's member again, dripping and leaking out from the pale foreskin. He rubbed his thumb over the pale head and squeezed, feeling Japan groan in his mouth and spurt all over his fingers.

Kiku moaned, leaning back and feeling the Swiss blond lay on top of him panting. He could still feel Switzerland throbbing against his prostate and he wiggled. "Switzerland-san...could you..."

"Oh...yeah..." He pulled out slowly and they both winced. Vash was tempted to kiss him again but Japan just sat up awkwardly, looking away. The blond didn't regret what he did though and was determined to have all of Japan through and through.

* * *

"Where the bloody hell were you?"

America shrugged. "I was with Japan hanging out." He pointed towards the Asian man who was laying on the towel near Germany on his stomach, moaning and depressed. Well, it wasn't a complete lie since he discovered that Japan was in the locker room right next to it and that was the noise he heard. Alfred wasn't going to up and tell his brother nation _exactly_ what he was doing.

England raised a big brow and shook his head. "Yeah..." He turned around, not seeing how Russia whispered in America's ear, grabbing his ass, and how America smacked him on the forehead. "I still need to talk to you about stuff later, alright, you git?" He turned around to see both nations looking the same as before.

America raised the peace sign and Russia shrugged; The British man still felt something was off with the world nations, something he couldn't put his finger on.

* * *

Что: What

Солнцецвет вы правые в головке это утро: Sunflower are you right in the head this morning?

Я хочу быть одним с вами снова: I want to become one with you again

Vaniushka is another way to say Vanya; I got it from...a fic. I have no idea if I got it from Loving it or something else. I cannot find the damn source! For the writer who did made this give me the heads up alright cause I can't find it _

Oслабити: relax

Kuso: Shit or damn or any other more extreme cursing word

Nan: What

School days is a manga/anime filled with a jerkass main guy character and two yandere like women. It was originally a otome game. One of the women killed the other woman in pure jealous fashion.

Kudasai: Please

Gehörst mir, du bist MEIN: You're mine, All mine (loose translation in German...I have no german beta sigh.)


	12. Chapter 12

I'm Not Loving It Part 12

By Fujoshi a.k.a Otaku no Baka

This is unacceptable! I noticed that it's been over a month since I updated! What happened was the following:

Had more personal issues (Yes more,) So handling a court case. Found out I went to jail previously on false charges so fighting with the state about it.

My beta is having issues. I haven't talked to her in...almost a month now. I was and still am worried. Sent her all my chapters and she didn't beta them, so me and Miss Grey are doing all the work.

Birthday was on the 18th so I went to an Anime Con, then when I came back ended up with a cold. Still worked on parts despite that!

Been working odd jobs because mom lost part of the rent money

I need a beta in: French/Russian/etc. too many things. I am back to using shitty translators for everything which I hate with a passion.

Besides those things here is another massive update. I thank Grey for dealing with me acting insane and rambling. Also **_keep on voting on pairings for CANADA, ENGLAND, whoever since I am still keeping a tally on the people who leave votes in reviews~!_** Because Grey is helping me, Vash/Kiku are out. Sorry Greece/Japan and Austria/Swiss fans, I might make you guys a one shot in the future like the Prussia/America fans (yes I am STILL making that one story for it! It's in my laptop!)

Also for that one girl, Royal Puppet, I wanted to give a shout out because she disabled pms; _I didn't hate your story, I was trying to give a good review. I actually enjoyed it since it was a decent piece of horror but I was used to Stockholm as being something that was long term and mentally disabling since I read stories about it before. I wasn't trying to offend you at all. Thank you._

Warnings: Phone sex, drunk Russia, telephone scatologia kink. I wanted to add more but the original chapter was 'deleted,' to put it mildly so I had to do this whole thing by scratch all over again. Also mentions the bombing that happened at the airport in Russia. Also this is beta by ME so expect shitty grammar. Grey is working on the other chapters because I have a lot, about ten parts I need to put out but I will re upload a better chapter of this when I can. For now here you go.

If I owned Hetalia there would be less weaboos in the world.

* * *

"Alfred F. Jones what the hell are you doing?"

"Nothing Arts!" America continued to ignore his brother as he played Ashalt racing, feet propped on the arm of the sofa.

England twitched; it seemed to be that his boy was coming up with more and more crude mundane nicknames for him through the ages.

America was spending time with half of his famil-the former colonies for the holidays. The only two that didn't show up were Ireland and Scottland, giving Arthur the one finger salute and a childish gift of pot and grit brownies that Canada gladly taken out of his hands.

"Don't you have a lover to spend time with America?" Francis teased and the young blond politely said that England would have bitched and cursed him if he missed another holiday get together.

Arthur wondered about his favorite former colony. The boy has been on edge for a while now, even more so than usual with his recession and country issues. He would look around in pure paranoia and constantly rush out when the meetings were over.

'Was it another Cold war? But that's impossible since that git Russia isn't a Superpower anymore and hasn't been doing anything out of the obvious.' The cold bastard country was the same as usual in England's eyes; annoying with a shit eating grin.

Actually he has been a bit too calm, giving helpful advice to other countries and no 'become one with me,' hints. 'Hmmmm...this sounds like a puzzle or-'

"Iggy, Peter wants you to help him with his new bike."

Francis clicked his tongue and England fumed. "Bloody idiot you are sitting on your arse so help your little brother!"

America only ignored him and continued to tap on his iphone. Before the British man could throw something, possibly one of the gifts that he bought, France was smooth as usual. "Ah L'Angleterre, why doesn't Mathieu help with Pierre hmmm?"

"Yeah the three of us should be able to make one bike and go around Isles." Hong kong rocked on his heels, sitting on the floor and glaring at the instructions. He didn't mind being here since he had nothing else to do and China was busy helping Japan with his New Year's celebration.

"Alright; Matthew is the good son after all." America felt those eyebrows and blocked out another rant and ramble by his former guardian. He didn't need to hear this crap on X-mas; he coulda been in one of his states than here in the rainy peninsula of hell...

'Hmm?' Alfred blinked at the text that beeped from his phone in the jingle of Transformers. He paused his game and switched over.

'…...' A blush flared up on his face and he almost jumped up and knocked the chair over.

England blinked, green eyes widening and all the other nations paused. "What's wrong you moron?"

"Nothing nothing I'm fine! I have to take this!" Alfred didn't hear how Arthur was complaining how he was an insensitive jerk and stood out on the porch.

America growled and punched in the familiar number, tapping his foot and glaring at the raindrops that splashed on the steps.

"Ah hello America! It is Chrismas time there da?"

"What the hell was that Red? Why did you send me that?"

Russia bit into the pencil that he had in his mouth. "I was as they say, 'giving my lover a gift in my place?'"

"Hell no! You coulda sent me a Mcds gift card or anything! You just said you wanted to see me in a red thong!"

Ivan almost chuckled and continued to balance the phone as he looked over his paperwork before Dez Monz. "So you would not do such a thing for me America? You did far worse."

"That's not the point! Stop sending me dirty text messages!" Alfred hung up on him and attempted to deal with the so call family reunion. He prayed to whatever god up there that he wouldn't eat England's cooking and that France would be in charge this year.

* * *

Unfortunate for Alfred, he had to deal all X-mas with various kinds of text messages. He almost choked on his dinner at the dirty picture Ivan sent of his 'gift package,' and called him while England, Hong Kong, and Sealand sung show tunes, with Matthew and Francis bowing their heads in shame.

"God dammit Russia stop this!"

"Ah but I miss you Alfred." The blond shivered at how Ivan said Alfred in that tone. "I wish you was here with me at the fire place but instead I am dealing with my boss, sister, and...Belarus." He definitely heard the fear in the last word.

"What the hell would you even do anyway?" America sighed and leaned against the wall.

A pink tongue licked slowly around vodka tasting lips. "Oh Alfred...I would do such naughty things since you have been a bad boy this year. Well there was that time that you gave me such big wide eyes and told me to make sweet love to you."

America remember that well since Russia made it a point to keep reminding him of that drunk incident. "God are you high or something?"

"Nyet...Da...well a little." Ivan knocked back some more vodka. "I did smoke a bit after Natayla tried to rape me again. She thinks in her simple mind that forcing me to have sex until Dez Monz is a wonderful gift."

Alfred didn't like how Russia was turning dark and creepy. "...Well I miss you too big guy...well a little..." No he wasn't going to give him the gift that he actually wanted to be there instead of here; playing in the snow.

"Mmmmmm I know; I wish you was here with your hand between my pants."

"Straight to pervert eh?" Oh well it was better than listening to gigs and Francis trying to distract England.

"Da...can't help it...you do things to me America." There was this breathless wheeze and Alfred paused and sucked in a breath.

"...Are you getting off over the phone?"

"...Nyet?" He heard it again and thought there was a hiss behind it.

"Ugh Red of all things-"

"Я не могу помочь ему поросенок я хочу принять вас теперь над креслом и иметь что-то греть меня вверх вместо этого cursive питья that' s, котор будет моя сторона с 1800s и не делает ничего остановить кошмары, только ваше тело и ваше тепло не делают эта fucking рука вниз с моих кальсон-"

Alfred bit his lip as he tried to translate the rushed and garbled Russian but didn't have time to ask when he heard the dial tone. "Damn...some of the stuff he said sound important." He didn't read the atmosphere but this was the rare times that he paid attention and heard desperation behind that voice.

"...Russia uses contractions when he's high?" You learn something new every day.

* * *

America sighed and fell out on the couch when he finally came back on the 30th. Lord that was a nightmare. When everyone got drunk but him and Peter kept comparing him to England and England telling him how he was going to turn into an old man like him he had it.

The buzzing of his phone rang out in the silent house, since Tony said he had to do something with his buddies until January. Something about 2012 and predictions. America almost ignored it until it kept buzzing and buzzing in his pants pocket.

He reached one lazy hand and brought it up to his ear. "Whaz?"

"America..."

"Russia? The fuck man?"

"Well I can't sleep so I decided to call you Piglet! Happy Dez monz!"

"Huh it's 31th there?" He wasn't over his jet lag yet.

"Da! And I miss you!" Ivan hiccuped and laughed. He drank all day and now was a giggling silly mess. Some youths tried to outsmoke him and outdrink him when he went out to celebrate the holidays but he was the oldest in this country, no the country itself! No humans could do that to him!

Great now America had to deal with a super wasted Russia. "Well what's up?"

"I want to have sex over the phone." Ivan slurred the word phone and Alfred sat up like a light.

"The fuck Vanya?"

"Over the phone~" There was that annoying giggle again and America almost rolled his eyes.

"I know that part you loon but I'm wondering why?"

There was a pause and America thought that the big guy passed out but there was the desperate hiss again.

"Because I want to hear your voice Piglet." Shuffling. "Your sunny voice, everything about your democracy gets me off."

America was at a loss for words but Russia continued to ramble. "I have an idea what this feeling is better now since that bitch rants about it so and I need to hear it, you moaning my name."

Ivan couldn't see the wall or his dark gloomy room beyond the colors and his own emotions. He gasped and tried to keep the phone between his shoulders as he continued to touch himself. "Al-fred~Ah...Ah...yes..."

America's face was on fire and he couldn't help but stare at the phone. He never did this before and found it creepy but wanted to hear Russia talk in that voice, dirty flithy words drifting into his ears.

"Alright."

* * *

"Are you touching yourself Alfred da?"

"DA!" Fuck how did it come to this? He keeps saying it every time Vanya ropes him into perverted bastardly things.

So today Alfred F. Jones was on the couch, pants off as well as shirt, jacket half way on his shoulders as he stroked the hardening cock between his legs. He barely had his smartphone between his sweaty shoulders as he heard those words that consume him.

"Vanya...ngh...I wish you was here, watching this..." He wanted those violet eyes, sycronizing his body, absorbing everything that he was doing. God he could get off on the nation's gaze alone.

"Da...I do too...lickings your lips at my gaze...my hand instead of your smaller one. Is there a lot of pre cum?"

"Yeah...using it so it won't chafe as bad." Fuck he was half hard all day when he was over Iggy's house and didn't have a moment to get himself off. He was going to just crash until Russia called and brought back all those wild emotions again.

"Little one, Piglet, I want you to do something." America felt his member jump at Russia's moan. "Slick up your fingers and stick them in your ass."

"Vanya..." 'It's...' "It's not the same as you."

Alfred definitely heard a curse in Russian. "I know, but it will do for now, so please do it."

America put his free hand in his mouth and slobbed on his fingers, two then three, before reaching around and trying to find his enterance. He hissed and ignored how his glasses finally slipped off and pushed one finger, then two inside wiggling. "Ah it's never enough, even if I put in a whole fist they are not as big as yours."

What the fuck was he saying? He couldn't stop the garbage coming from his lips, the wanton words. He haven't felt this desperate or needy ever.

"Da, I rather push my pulsing cock inside of that small hole and feel how your walls would clitch and draw me in wonderfully."

"Ah Vanya~" Russia almost dropped the phone at that moan. He sat up straight on his bed, ignoring the howls that could be his banchee sister. His grip on his manhood was tight and hard, a medicore imitation of that tight heat he was addicted to.

"I want you to find that spot, the spot that only I can reach, the one that I was the first to touch." The the fact that he was the only person to debauch the youth was threating to make his heart fall out in joy.

America panted, drool pooling onto the arm of his couch, as he probed and searched his anal walls. He gasped and moaned louder into the phone. "Found it." He pushed again and growled, adding two then three fingers. He was tempted to wrap a condom around his phone and fit that in there but continued to listen to the other nation.

"Image me taking you back into the garden and fucking you in front of all the sunflowers."

"But...But the neighbors; I still have a restraining order from the last time we did that."

"Ah yes, but you enjoyed it didn't you? Those eyes watching you with your lustful face."

"N...No..." America had his chin on the arm of the couch, panting and drooling, humping and grinding into the sofa, his glasses barely staying on his face. He was close and he knew it, spewing out more deviant and dirty words. "I only want you watching me when I come! Spraying out and cooling on my body!" Alfred swallowed, his throat feeling dry. "I'm addicted to your dick, your body, everything about you! I don't want anything else!" A flick on the head with his thumb is what all it took. "It's because I want you! I love you!"

Russia was off put by the confession; he bowed his head and gripped his dick hard, come shooting out to spray all over the comforter and floor. The Russian nation panted, hair sticking to his face as he hear the blond wail and come not too soon after.

America groaned; eyes closed and member still rubbing against the couch. Tony was going to kill him for getting stains on it but the realization of what he just said dawned on him. He knew that Russia wasn't going to let him live this down.

* * *

Alfred F. Jones decided once and for all that he had enough, even though his body was craving attention.

'Almost makes me sound like a nymphomaniac.' He didn't feel so heroic submitting to his wanton desires at the end after all.

Today he was waiting for his chance to go call Russia. They have been texting back and forth throughout his meeting with China, who kept insisting that since he was a superpower now and a threat, he would get the money owed to him.

He'll give it back; one day in the future. Maybe.

America pratically ran out the room during the break and into the bathroom, going into one of the stalls, sitting down. "Are you going to fuck yourself today little America?" Russia was at a meeting as well, bored out of his mind until now.

"No I don't have time for that." He already had the phone between his shoulders and a hand down his pants. "I just want to hear your voice while I get off." America bit his lip as he felt how excited he was already.

"Then hear it you shall-" Russia was cut off by an explosion as well as ringing. "Hold on." There was silence as he switched over, then cursing, then an argument. "I have to take this; sorry Piglet."

America stared at the phone as he heard more yelling followed the dial tone. 'Wonder what that was about?' He was concerned because he thought he heard the words 'explosion,' 'danger,' and 'what did those terriorist do now?'

* * *

Ashalt racing is an Iphone game

A _show tune_ is a popular song originally written as part of the score of a "show." President Obama reportedly gave an Ipod loaded with 40 show tunes, to England's Queen Elizabeth II as a gift back in 2009.

Dez Monz is the Russian equivalent of X-mas if you didn't know by my other story. It happens around the end of December near New Years and can last til the middle of January. It has tons of drinking, partying as well as Dez Monz and his granddaughter, putting items under the Russian version of a tree called a fur.

Translation: Я не могу помочь ему поросенок я хочу принять вас теперь над креслом и иметь что-то греть меня вверх вместо этого cursive питья that' s, котор будет моя сторона с 1800s и не делает ничего остановить кошмары, только ваше тело и ваше тепло не делают эта fucking рука вниз с моих кальсон: "I can't help it Piglet I want to take you now over the couch and have something to warm me up instead of this cursive drink that's been by my side since the 1800s and does nothing to stop the nightmares, only your body and your warmth does not this fucking hand down my pants-"

Working on the next part and putting it out as you read this. Thanks again for you guys reviews and favorites! I am really shocked that so many people liked this on a whole ._.


	13. Chapter 13

I'm not Loving It Part 13

By Fujoshi a.k.a Otaku no Baka

Here is the next chapter; going back to back. I am still betaing them myself so BLAH! *sticks out tongue.* Sorry about my crappy grammar! If you read the last part of the A/N you know everything there is to know already.

Warnings: Master/Servant kink, Cross-dressing, Maid kink, Toys, Spanking, rough sex, denied orgasm, mention (but not,) of an enema, mention of actual events.

If I owned Hetalia then I wouldn't be cross playing it.

* * *

He wasn't having this.

Ivan grumbled and cursed again, writing and signing another piece of paperwork, throwing the sheet onto the growing pile on his desk.

His airport was bombed by terrorists so he had nothing but work and meetings for the past two weeks, informing his people along with his boss that they would not cause another war and that it was still under investigation.

'With Alfred those bastard would have not even tried to bomb my mother land.' He sighed and leaned back into the chair, rocking it. He hasn't called his Piglet in almost a month and it would probably be another month or longer before he could attempt to visit.

The voices wasn't helping as well. He haven't heard them since the Soviet times and his sunshine had the strange effect of keeping them at bay. It was peaceful now there wasn't much bloodshed, until this happened.

"Alfred said...those words." He loved him. Finally. He wanted to hear that for the longest.

There was a knock on the door and he knocked over the chair, storming down the stairs with his scarf. If it was another reporter or someone else they would come to the hospital with a big surprise.

"Wha-" Russia blinked, words dieing. In front of his entrance was America, with a big puffy coat and wool hat.

"Let me in it's fucking cold out there!" America rushed in his house without even an invite, pushing the larger man out the way. He didn't have pants on so the air went right up into his legs, making him freeze his ass off.

Russia just stared owlishly as the blond stripped off the many and many layers, complaining along the way. "It was hell getting here! I know what happen but god the clearance I had to do just to get to your house! At least my boss was understanding, said it was a good idea to check on you! Bah he's just trying to take all the credit for my heroic sacrificing."

Alfred pouted and put his hands on his hips. Ivan just stared as his brain processed the site of his lover in front of him. He wore a maid's outfit but it was old fashion, down to his calves, along with black mary janes and black tights. Actually now that he looked at it, it was one of the older maid outfits from his country.

"Master Ivan I will be staying at your house for the time being until you recover." America did a curtsy; crying on the inside on how his balls were brushing together. Why did he wear panties, again?

Ah so that's the game the little one was playing. Russia already was turning the wheels in his head on what he had planned for his lover in his territory. "Yes Yes let me show you to your room Alfred!" He put his usual mask on and showed him to the upper parts of his house.

After he was giving a proper tour, unlike the last time, he was assigned some chores around the home.

No home was a mild word in the nation's opinion; it was basically a mansion or one of those haunted houses.

'Probably some ghosts in the attic. Knowing the big guy he killed a few people and stored their bodies.' He shivered and redirected his mind someplace else, like the floor he was hand cleaning.

America huffed as he scrubbed the hardwoods by hand using only a cloth and a bucket. It wasn't much different than what he did back in his apartment building. He picked up the habit from Japan and it has been stuck since.

"Glad I wore flats." He considered wearing high heels but since he suppose to be a 'maid' he opted on lower shoes for support. The clacking of the soles along with his strides echoed through the halls.

It took Alfred about two hours to clean all the floors in the whole building. "Man I'm beat." He wanted to lay down and snuggle in the covers but had to do his proper duty. "The things I do for the big lug."

America's mission was to make Russia feel more at ease from the pains of being a nation; even if it meant stroking his ego a bit. Seeing the blond under his thumb was something that was stressed out a lot during the Cold War so he made it happen, even if it means biting back his pride.

"Bah, it's not like Ivan can do anything worse than he already has." Cross dressing, losing control of his bladder, phone sex, and sticking a pipe up his ass was mild compared to playing house.

America paused mid strife and stared into the main living room. This room was the warmest in the house with it's old fashion fireplace and calm ambiance. He spotted Russia near the arm rest and walked over, for some reason loosing all his glamor and heroic motivation to cause trouble.

"Ah, master Ivan I am done with the floor." America curtsy again but paused. He cocked his head; Russia was actually asleep with a bottle of vodka on his chest. He was shockingly casual with only his scarf and a woven shirt with wool pajama pants.

'Man if only I had a camera.' He waved his hand in front of the Russia, debating if he should play a prank or not.

A hand shot up and pulled him down, to the point that America was straddling his lap. Violet eyes opened half way and Alfred debated if he should be a good boy and just wait or punch him in his big fat nose from being startled. Old habits die hard.

One hand let him go and palmed his cheek lightly and Alfred shivered. It was like an itch, tracing his face slowly, caressing his cheek. 'Looks like the big guy is still sleep.' The purple eyes were glassy and half mooned in the fire light.

America tried really hard not to just shut his eyes and moan at how Ivan was rubbing the back of his neck, playing with the hairs there while the grip on his arm loosen and traced the muscles under his sleeve.

This was new; the blond nation wasn't used to touchy feely Ivan. Usually their encounters always seemed rushed and frenzied, the sensation for body to body contact. He could actually feel calloused hands feel his bicep and the pads of Ivan's fingers going from his neck over to his lips, tracing and rubbing the blond's bottom lip between his fingers.

'Oh man what should I do, what should I do?' America was actually getting turned on slowly by this. The touches were sensual and calming, but sexy. He was torn between kissing Ivan or just running away like a bat out of hell.

Of course Russia decided for him once more as he tugged his arm slightly and kissed him slowly on the lips. He could still taste the vodka as Alfred instantly responded back. His fingers were trembling as he gripped the side of the armchair, trying to hold off the urge to just grind into the mostly comatose man under him.

Ivan was having a wonderful dream. In it there were no wars and all the nations were unified with him. There was no cobwebs, no cold drab hallways, no peeling wallpaper. It was full of life and people.

He was sitting in his now rebuilt home; the Russian nation doing paperwork joyously for a change, feeling the breeze waft through the open window. There was no General Winter, no cold, just sunflowers and the smell of summer.

He felt the presence of someone else and turned around to met sky blue eyes. Alfred was smiling, trying to surprise him as he brought him a lemonade. Russia gestured for the other nation to come over and gave him a kiss. It was sweet like the air as their mouths meshed and he slowly parted his lips, tasting better than any drink he would receive.

"Mmm..." Ivan moaned around the kiss as he tried to suck the tongue in his mouth further. There was a pressure, something pushing against him, and he wondered why Alfred would do such a thing.

"Ahhh..." Russia moaned as his lips parted with a pop. He slowly opened his eyes to met the red faced irritated look of America.

'Oh it was a dream; pity.' It was a wonderful one too but why was America on the floor blushing?

"...SORRY!" Alfred couldn't take it anymore. Why did Russia kiss him like that? His lips was still tingling and his whole body was hot! He wobbled and ran out the room as best as he could, face still fiery red.

Russia cocked his head to the left, confused. "Fredka?" He assumed that the Alfred he kissed in his dream he also kissed in real life as well. But why would America become flustered like that?

* * *

Ivan creep silently and peered around the corner. There was America, cleaning his living room and mumbling to himself.

"Oh man Oh man Oh man what's wrong with me!" Alfred didn't get it! This was just Ivan so why was he all confused and flustered like a normal human teenager! Russia kissed him tons of times so what made this one different?

'Because I noticed how cute he is, how soft his lips are for a cold bastard, and my feelings for him.' America couldn't stop shaking as he attempted to dust and clean the furniture, eyes swirly. "This is not awesome!" He hasn't fallen in love this badly so why now! Why did he have to fall for such a co-former commie asshole?

The blond stood on his tip toes, shaking his head to ignore the rushing thoughts and his beating heart. He felt something wobble on the high shelf near the door and gasped.

America tried to make an epic save but it slipped out his gloved hands and fell on the ground with a crash. "Oh shit."

"_**Kolkolkolkolkol**!_"

"FUCK! Where the hell did you come from!" America turned around and tried not to jump at how Ivan was right in his face all of a sudden.

"That...was an old artifact and you broke it Alfred." The blond swore he saw the kols coming out along with smoke from the pale nation's mouth.

"Oh come on it couldn't been that old!" Hell who was he kidding? He himself had stuff from the revolution and if that was something from the Tzar days Russia was going to skin him alive!

"It was a gift from Francis during the days when my motherland studied and had an interest in French." Damn that was old. "It was one of the few things he didn't burn down."

Alfred contemplated his options. "Well I could pay it back." Eventually.

"Ah but Fredka I do not think you will be paying this back in cash, da?" He pulled the nation by the scruff of his neck and upstairs.

"Owowoww don't manhandle me like this! I am not a kid; _master_!" America grumbled and tried to drag his mary janes on the floor. When he noticed that they were going into Russia's room he paled, remembering the horrors that always came out of that room. "Oh god not again!"

"Yes again~!" Russia singsonged; he already had in mind what he was going to do to the blond. He wasn't too upset now since he had his own personal servant to do his every whim. That thought alone made up for anything that France every gave him.

America didn't want to go down like a bitch but he was scared. He still had nightmares about the hamburgers and how many times Russia took him in the past.

Ivan pushed him inside the door. "There we go~!" He went into his closet as America fell and sat up on the bed; determined to deal with the punishment like a hero.

"I have not used this in so long Alfred~!" There was this dark grin that reminded him how fucking scary Ivan really was. He squealed as he stared at the long paddle in the man's grip along with two strange tubes.

"...Is...that a vibrator!" America shivered and thought about just punching the man and running like a girl anyway.

"Yes but this one is special." Russia already was next to him on the bed, looming over. "It's ridged so anytime you move Piglet you will feel it."

"AHHHH NO!" America tried to run but Russia grabbed him by the neckline again. He always wondered what Alfred would be scared of since he always preached about saving the day and being a hero. In many ways he was still a normal young man deep down.

Alfred fell onto Russia's lap with an oof; he paled as he felt his petticoats and slips being lifted up and over.

Ivan swallowed and tried not to lose it; so America did have everything, right down to the panties. They were stripped panties in his colors; no stars just red, white, and blue stretching over the pert ass. He was trying to will himself so he didn't get a hard on so soon. Russia wanted his Piglet to beg, beg to take him.

America closed his eyes and swallowed hard; he thought he felt air on his behind before the woosh of the paddle moved and smacked him hard.

"EEEEEEE!" Damn everything that is holy as well as materia it hurt like fuck! He tried to wiggle off but Russia had a tight grip on him and hit his bottom again.

"Owowowowow! I'm sorry I'm sorry!"

"There is going to be a smack for every piece that is on the floor." Alfred sobbed; he didn't count how many parts the figure broke into. He grind his teeth as he was hit again and again, tears welling in his eyes.

Russia rarely did this in his days of the Soviet union but he wanted to see the redness in America's behind again. It was pink, like a pig, and rose so nicely on his tanned skin. He licked his lips and smacked again, counting the blows in his head.

America didn't know how many times he was hit but was finally glad it was over. He gasped and panted, sobbing and trying to rub his snotty nose. "I'm sorry Vanya, I'm sorry." The blond sniffed and tried to ignore the stinging sensation that almost spread to his balls.

"Who said we were done my dear maid?" Alfred felt his sore ass being parted and he squealed, tingling all the way down to his roots. Whatever Russia was using to prepare his ass it was cold as hell.

"Ah...ah..."

"Shhhh or it will another smack for you." America bit his lip til it bled as he felt the large phallic penis push into his ass. It was the same size indeed but unyielding and harder. He tried to relax but it was difficult when the rigs ran over his anal wall nerves.

'Ngh.' The blond felt how excited Ivan was getting from all of this and considered paying him back. 'Sick...bastard...' He grip the palms of his hands til it hurt as he was filled completely with the toy.

"There all done my Piglet!" Russia laughed and gave him a light smack on his red ass. America winced and tried to sit up and retain whatever dignity he had left.

"Arg..." Alfred licked his dry bloody lips and tried to talk again. It was hard since he was in pain all over and the vibrator was squirming in his ass.

"Your punishment Piglet." Russia hooked a leg across the other. "Is that you must have that on all day. You may not touch yourself and you may not take it out unless it is for the facilities. Oh and if you jerk yourself off it will be much worse than what you received today. I will know if you masturbate Piglet."

"Da, Master Vanya." America tried to salute but he was wobbly. He tried to walk but every time he moved he could feel the tip rub against his prostate.

"You may go to bed; you are done for the day."

* * *

America felt like hell. He tried to get up and almost came from the dildo pushing up against the mattress. "Ngh..."

'I...have self restraint dammit!' If Alfred F. Jones could not have sex for decades then he could survive this. 'But I used to masturbate after puberty!' He grinded his teeth as he tried not to squeeze his balls or stroke himself off.

So he took off his American flag pajamas and washed up. He visit Russia's house before the incident for meetings but he only stayed in the guest room as well as the big area with the fireplace. This was the first time he actually had access the rest of the house.

Donned in his 'work gear,' America wobbled down the stairs and was shocked to smell food coming from the kitchen.

"Good morning my little Piglet!" Alfred raised a brow at a grinning happy appearing Russia.

"Good morning master." America grumbled and just stood. He couldn't sit down without it pushing up in his ass further. Despite being a nation his behind still stung from yesterday.

"Please my dear sit." Ivan opened a seat and the blond knew he was testing him. America breathed through his nose and sat down painfully.

'Oh...Oh...' He wanted to come so badly. America refused to beg for sex though. He wanted to hold onto the sliver of pride left from all the events he endured through. If he begged for this it would be the last straw.

'No...I want to hold onto my freedom, my sanity!' Alfred shut his eyes in concentration as he tried to will his erection back down. There was a plate put in front of him and he focused on the good food.

It wasn't bad for Commie food; some kind of Russian pancakes, sunny side eggs, meats with cheese and jelly. He was grateful that Russia made coffee along with it.

Suddenly he felt the object in his ass move. Alfred covered his mouth and jerked his head up from the plate, glaring at Russia behind the newspaper.

'Going to make him get wasted and put his dick in a toast-AH!' America bit his hand; oh god it was twitching in his ass! He wanted to grind against it but it would make too much noise in the chair and...

'Fuck Fuck Fuck!' America jumped out the seat and tried to get some more coffee. He felt the vibrator stop and sighed. 'Son of a bitch put a remote controlled toy in my ass!' This wasn't fair! He had a disadvantage in this! Ivan could toy with him all damn day until he was a pile of gooey mess waiting to be taken like a cat in heat.

So America spend the day working and cleaning. Occasionally the object would move and vibrate in his ass, then stop. It was starting to drive him nuts, like when you have to scratch an embarrassing spot in public and couldn't.

Ivan spent most of his day doing work. He sighed, getting tired of this mundane routine as of late. He only went down to get a snack, walking down the round staircase, pen in his mouth.

"Mishka kosolapy..." Russia licked his lips as he unwrapped the chocolate nutty treat from the cabinet. He glanced around before sticking the bar in his mouth and sneaking back up the stairs. The Russian paused, hearing a moan from near the fireplace, and decided to investigate.

"I should have taken the Shkolniv." The chocolate melting in his mouth was good but he always craved more candy when it was gone. He didn't eat many sweets so he wasn't fat, not at all!

Russia blinked; was that America? It was, near the mantle dusting. "What?" Ivan peered behind the corner and focused; America was just standing there, breathing hard and pulling his skirt down as something dripped on the floor.

Alfred was trying to control himself; the precome was starting to leak out of his panties. "Oh I want to touch myself so badly..." He thought about jerking off here, Ivan be dammed, and finally releasing himself from the pressure building up in his aching balls

'No I have to clean the fireplace and the poker and ohhh...' He closed his eyes and tried to count to five before moving. It was hard to concentrate on cleaning and had been horny all day. 'I refuse to give into that bastard, I refuse to give into that bastard.'

"Piglet? Fredka?" America groaned as he felt Ivan touch his shoulders. "Are you alright? Do you need to sit down?"

"Van...Vanya..." Alfred tried not to just flat out stare down at the nation's crotch behind those loose black slacks. Instead he stared at his shoes and just ignored how Ivan's cool touch was doing things to him.

Russia blinked owlishly; his lover was putting up a brave front but knew that he was in turmoil. It did something to his heart that he wasn't familiar with. "You need to rest Piglet; you are done for the day. Do not concern yourself with anything else." The sincerity in his voice wasn't fake.

"R...R...V...Vanyashuka..." Russia noticed the change in America's voice and raise an eyebrow. "пожалуйста примите меня к кровати..." Alfred panted and gripped the edges of his skirt. "Please...Please this is hell..."

"What are you trying to say Piglet?" America felt the grin of evil but refused to stare it down. It was already hard enough saying this.

So he lifted up his skirt and shut his eyes tight, showing exactly what he wanted. Russia only grinned wider, if that was possible.

"You want me to take you? You do know what that means if you ask me to take you Da?"

Alfred had an idea but he refuse to believe that. Ivan has been somewhat normal lately so he shook his head no.

"OH!" He felt his body being hoisted up and Russia running down the hallway and up the stairs, two at a time. The blond landed on the bed with a grunt.

Before Alfred could even get off the bed he felt Ivan's large hand pin him down by the stomach. "I don't agree to your demands!" He groaned and arched off the bed as he felt the vibrator slowly being pulled out of his ass.

"But Alfred you practically begged me to fuck you?" Oh this was delicious; he wanted to hear and see Alfred break down and submit to him; to beg to become one with him again.

A stream of garbled nonsense issued from America's lips. Fuck his brain was mush. He could feel every rig hit every nerve in his ass and brush up against so many spots. His whole body was twitching in a shaking mess.

"Hush Piglet you sound horrible." Russia stuffed the forgotten candy bar in America's mouth. He sighed and shook his head as he pulled out the vibrator and swished it around. "Coming just from me doing that Alfred?" Ivan sniffed the toy. "Hmmm...maybe I should have gave you an enema as well~"

"N...N...o...that..." Alfred groaned and pulled the candy out his mouth as he tried to get the feeling back into his toes. He was still hard behind those stripped panties but could comprehend. "D...on...want...that...you...fucker..."

"Ah so you want me to fuck your dirty ass then my dear maid?" Ivan mocked tsked and threw the used vibrator to the side.

"Wait..." Alfred sat up shakily and pulled off his maid outfit, leaving him in only his stockings, panties, and bonnet. "F...Fuck me now master..." The blond sat on his knees and opened his entrance wide, pushing his stripped pants down.

Russia stared at the gaping hole, the pink insides of the nation's anal walls dripping with sweat. His throat felt dry and he swallowed heavily. The older nation opened his slacks quickly and positioned himself.

"! YES!" America's eyes almost rolled back in his head; this is what he wanted! The toy was the right fit but it was tantalizing and somewhat painful. No, the hard cock inside of him hit all the right places, touched all the spots he couldn't reach, and was oh so hot and wonderful. It was even bigger than last time, how delightful.

"It...feels like I am going to melt my sunflower maid." Yes it has been too long since he felt this heat, this warm body that reminded him of summer. Ivan licked along Alfred's bare back to distract him from coming too soon.

"Mmmmhg! Mhhhgm!" America pulled the sheets into his mouth, head bowed and fingers curling into the spread. All he could feel was the increasing pounding powerful thrusts, his hard and throbbing dick begging to be touch, and how the nation's cold body felt all over his skin, down to the fingers gripping his pelvis. His ass pushed back and twitched in ecstasy.

"You will become one with me Fredka?"

"Mghhhh! YES!" Alfred let go of the sheets to suck in much needed oxygen.

Russia smirked and angled his thrust a bit higher, causing an interesting squealing noise to come out of his lover.

"All of you? Including your country? Including your heart?"

"Yes Vanya I lo-ahhhh..."America was barely aware of being hoisted up onto Russia's lap, a hot tongue licking along his neckline.

"It is nice that you decided to wear my colors my little Piglet." Ivan groaned as he felt the young man writhe on his cock with every word, squeeze him nicely like a pulse. He pulled up those panties around the nation's testicles, squeezing and playing with them in his palms.

Alfred let out a keen sound, coming all over the bed in splotches. Ivan loved this position the most, where he could see every twitch, every expression on that sweet face. He groaned as he came not too soon after, drawing out his orgasm and holding the warm body close to his chest.

"Yes I love you too my Piglet."

* * *

Russia sat on his bed in only a v neck sweater, a woven blue shirt, and some loose pants. He was watching tv and sucking on a chocolate ice cream bar, half paying attention to the shaking huddled figure next to him.

"You are too funny when you are dramatic Alfred piglet." America glared at the Russian in his eyesight.

"DRAMATIC? You bastard you manipulated me to join up with you in some gay takeover!" He pointed a shaking finger from his cocoon blanket. Alfred still only had on his underwear and stockings, surprising warm under the comforter.

Russia mock pouted. "I did no such thing! You said not only once, but twice you would become one with me, _everything_ da?" He didn't understand why Alfred was being so silly.

America shook. "That's because you fucked me til I passed out! Then you tried to fuck me outside! Dumb point that made since you did it later on anyway and we almost went to jail! Then you put that fucking toy up my ass for a whole day after I haven't had sex in how long? Months?" Yes months; the last time they actually did it was back during the pool party. "You coerced me to join forces with you you son of a bitch!" The blond pounded the bed and the other nation wondered if it would break under the blond's power.

"There there." Ivan patted America's head as if he was speaking to a small child. "It will not be so bad. You will make a cute Queen for me."

Russia didn't expect a slap to his face from his troubles.

* * *

The Russian airport bombing happened earlier this year in Domodedovo International in Moscow: h t t p: / en . wikipedia . org / wiki / Domodedovo _ International _ Airport _ bombing

Mishka kosolapy: Traditional Soviet - Russian candy bar. Dark chocolate covering nut praline with almonds and wafers. Shkolniv is a type of traditional Russian toffee bar.

пожалуйста примите меня к кровати: Please take me (or please take me to your bed.)

Don't ask me about the vibrator; I haven't used one but I do know there are ones with nubs along the shaft.

Materia is a final fantasy reference; can you figure out the joke now?


	14. Chapter 14

I'm Not Loving it Part 14

By Fujoshi a.k.a Otaku no Baka

Ok Grey beta this one so it is coming out quicker~ Ah man once again I am doing another massive update and working on stuff in between.

Warnings: Sauna sex, kinky hijinks, frottage, soap and rubbing sex.

If I owed Hetalia then I would have tons of friends!

* * *

Stomp stomp stomp.

America trotted through the snow. Man he should have brought pants!

Even with all the layers of clothes on he was still cold. He hid his red face in the grocery bag as he paced behind Russia.

Those two were having a kind of dispute. While the other man was enthusiastic, America was downright grumpy and evil.

'I don't have an issue dating him or having sex with him, the problem is all the politics and he tricked me into becoming united with him!' Well almost united. There were three steps for the nations to be one hundred percent unionized as corresponded by the other countries:

_They had to state their independence from said main country they were colonized or unionized with or the country must physically state such matter by coupling with the nation they want to be with._

_Then they had to have written documentation from two respective parties that represented their people and country._

_Third they had to state that they want to join with said country._

America already did two of them and the only thing the cold bastard needed was one more; he had to convince their bosses to actually agree on the matter. His boss was going to kill him for getting even this far and he didn't even want to think on the world wide problems this would cause.

'I wasn't considering my people; just myself.' Isn't that what he always had done? Consider his people? He never considered what Alfred F. Jones wanted in life. Even after decades he and England still had this rift because of their own respective countries.

'I don't hate Ivan but at least he coulda told me or whatever.' Sigh, maybe he was overlooking things because of the past. Russia was always a manipulative asshole back in the old days but he never really asked Ivan's opinion on the whole matter. Too much anger, sex, and more anger between the two along with confused, old and new unrelinquished feelings. Hell their rage and annoyance for each other was foreplay.

"Fredka? Is there something wrong?" The boy had brood over the whole trip; grumbling and only giving minimal replies. Russia wasn't used to a curt America; when he was like this it means he was going to do something stupid or was actually thinking like a mature nation.

"No I'm fine it's just that this whole relationship-" Alfred would have normally jumped if he wasn't getting used to how Ivan invaded his personal space on a constant basis. Although he wasn't ready for said nation to lean down and kiss him.

America dropped the bag of groceries that he was carry as he felt gloved fingers touch the nip of his neck and bring him closer. He was shivering from anger and the cold, but found his body molding into the larger one. The blond sighed and deepen the kiss, putting his hands on Russia's chest in a gesture of closeness.

He could barely hear murmurs as well as people cooing in Russian. America didn't care though; he was lost in his own personal escape as he clinched the scarf in his fingers.

When they parted Ivan patted Alfred's head again. "Better?" America only responded by punching him in the face.

"Ow." Ivan shook his head as his lover stomped off again, leaving him in the snow. All the comments that the nations made over the ages about Russia being insane, and that he was the one to always show violence or quick to act irrational weren't completely untrue

'Fuu~I only wanted to cheer him up.' Russia didn't know how to do this whole relationship thing, except from what he read and what he seen over the ages. He didn't know how to hang onto another unless it was through violence, threats, or fixation.

So he picked up the food stuff, ignoring how people commented '….on such a rude girl to punch her boyfriend down' and followed America once again.

* * *

"Fredka I am curious, where did you get that outfit from?"

America noticed how Ivan called him his country name less and his human name more often. It was disorienting and unnerving.

"Uh..." He honestly didn't want to answer that. "It's a long story; I have to remember to give Hungary pictures later."

Alfred didn't own a maid outfit per say so he asked the only pervert he knew that would have one. Elizabeth gladly gave him one on the count that she received pictures of it.

America knew there was another catch; he wouldn't be shocked to see Russia's housed wired so she could collect porn of them.

Russia raised an eyebrow but decided to leave it as that. The two put the food away in the kitchen quietly, a rift still between the two nations.

Ivan debated if he should just go back to old habits. His plan was going well but America was being stubborn as usual. "Fredka."

"Hmmm?" America continued to ignore him and it was getting on his nerves. Instead of lashing out, Russia simply pulled the younger nation close to him by the sleeve, causing Alfred to fall into his arms.

'Yes, this is better.' Ivan's nostrils flared and he inhaled the clean sweet scent of the man in his arms. Alfred always had this smell of sunflowers and vanilla; even behind Russia's shampoo he used last night. His heart was beating fast and he continued to stroke and pet those blond strands.

America froze; he wasn't expecting Russia to not attack him or randomly grope him. He was petting and caressing his hair like a sweet lover. The blond heard gentle words in Russian and he tried to hide his face.

"Alfred." A cold finger lifted his face up. "The offer still stands; I want you to be by my side." America felt like a deer in headlights as Ivan leaned closer, his lips brushing against his. "I want you to be a part of me."

The young nation had enough sense to push the man at arm's length. Ignoring how he was hyperventilating and how the voice in his head was back and vibrating through his skull, he managed to speak up. "What's wrong with you! Getting all sappy and stuff!" This wasn't Russia, no he was used to the jerk face Russia not...God he hasn't seen this side of the man since he was a colony.

Ivan approached the nation again; walking him back into the counter. "Fredka; I do not joke. You of all people know this." He put both his arms above America. "I am going to ask you again and I want an answer this time. You said you loved me, not 'like', anymore. Am I correct on this _**Alfred**_?"

The way he muttered Alfred scared the hell out of the blond. He didn't trust his mouth right now but he was cornered. "I...I...I..."

The sound of a telephone ranged and America couldn't have been more grateful. He took this chance to run under Russia and go towards the source of the noise.

Ivan pouted. The blond was so close to breaking down his final wall and telling him how he felt. He didn't want to hear those words in the throves of ecstasy, no he wanted to hear America's devotion from those lips normally.

"That was your boss; he wants you to stop by tomorrow again." America breathed a sigh of relief at the topic change.

"Da; this isn't over, Piglet." Russia put a hand to his chin. "Let us go out today."

"Huh again? We just got back home." Ivan wanted to laugh at how Alfred said 'home' instead of 'your home.'

"Well it is special today since you just told me about your feelings for me."

America flushed red again and ignored him. "Can we get anything but McDonalds?"

"Oh but I thought you loved the burgers?" Russia gave him a leer and America shook his head no.

"Not today dammit! Not today!"

* * *

"That was a bust."

The restaurant in question was closed so he and Russia had to go to a random plan B second option one. It wasn't bad if you didn't count the waiter falling over and throwing good borsch over Russia and America and someone talking so loud on their phone that it caused the Slavic's nation patience to reach the brim and promptly sock him in the face, causing an all and out food fight.

Alfred groaned at the damage and how he was banned from once again another establishment. He had two restraining orders now so what else could he do to tick off his boss? More international bad relations?

"Everyone did not need to know about that man's wife cheating on him with his brother and having his uncle's baby. It is quite a disgrace in my motherland." Russia shrugged, not feeling bad at all, especially considering that the man in question was just a traveler visiting Russia and spreading his personal life. He managed to dodge so his scarf was spared but his coat took all the damage.

"Let's just get this so called date over with." Alfred groaned; he had enough on his plate. He felt like he was falling into the Совок's trap and he actually, _actually, _enjoyed spending time with Ivan of all things. He thought about going into a hole somewhere like he did back during the war.

"Fredka...Fredka...Alfred..." The blond jumped as his human name was breathed into his ear and rolled in that accent. He turned around and blushed, trying to put an annoyed glare on his face. 'Man I'm starting to get turned on from his accent alone.'

Russia cocked his head to the side; his messy trench coat blowing in the wind. "Are we still going or do you want to go back home?"

"Ah! Oh...yeah...YEAH!" That's right they were supposed to eat out and go relax in a sauna. He found out from the internet that Russia had saunas and public baths and thought it would help get his mind off of this whole confusing nonsense.

* * *

"Man this is hell to get out."

America washed and washed his hair but he still smelt like tomato and spices. He was sitting down in a stool; using the spa's shower. The place was huge with a sauna, a public bath, shower, and a massage area. It had modern conveniences for an archaic place.

'What would it be like if I did unite with Vanya?' America hid his face into his washcloth and thought about it. Would Russia treat him differently than now? Would they be able to go out like a normal couple? Would his family accept him or just rebuke?

'C'mon! I'm not supposed to think seriously! I'm supposed to chill lax today!' The blond shook his head and leaned back to rinse out the shampoo for the third time.

America sighed as he felt the heat hit his body.

God it was good; his muscles were melting like butter. America thought about going to the part with the other guys to chit chat but he wanted to be alone so he could reflect on his awesome plan to convince Russia not to do dastardly things.

There was no stopping his feelings; he knew that he was in love with Russia and couldn't do anything against that fact. He could on the other hand prevent him from becoming one with the world.

'Why would I want that?' Part of him had a sadistic glee on seeing England on his hands and knees eating his awesome food and apologizing for being a rude ally for so many decades.

Also his twin would be indeed recognized; with the shift in power he could spread some of the economic gain towards Canada and his brother wouldn't be invisible as much.

'But it's not cool if everyone fears me!' America wanted friends and allies not people brought through fear and pain. He wondered why it mattered since most of the countries despised him but England, Russia, Canada, Japan, and sometimes France.

As America brooded over the pros and cons Russia peered from under the bench where his lover sat it. "Well this is a fine view for a fine ass." He couldn't help but observer Alfred with a chuckle.

Alfred shivered; he thought he felt something off in the room. He turned slowly and groaned at the sight of Russia. "What are you doing here?"

Ivan shrugged and climbed out of the area, sitting down next to the blond. "Is there a problem being with my lover?"

"No but I thought you were talking with the other Russians."

"I did and I am done, da?"

The two sat there, basking in the torrid heat. America couldn't take the silence and decided to attempt normal conversation. "Isn't this a problem for you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're always cold and stuff because of General Winter right? And your body temperature isn't the same as the rest of us so shouldn't you be uncomfortable?"

"Nyet, this is actually relaxing. The problem is that it takes longer for my body to overheat than the other nations and to subcome to freeze temperatures." Russia put both arms back, feeling the sweat starting to roll off after being in the other sauna and this one for an hour.

"Where is the old man anyway?" America was curious about Ivan's strange ass spirit that has been with him for who knows how long.

"He's relaxing in the sauna someplace."

"Seriously?" America was curious now, he loved the unknown. "He's like you and me?"

Russia was curious on why America suddenly wanted to know more about himself but part of him was pleased. "Da, but he's a bit different. He is more like those spirits that England rambles about."

"Huh? Those are real?" America could admit that he has only seen mint bunny, not those pixies or whatever Arthur would talk to and the unicorn once when he was a colony.

Ivan laughed. "Yes Fredka, those spirits are real. It must mean your magic interception is lower than mine but higher than the others." Only certain nations to have seen General winter in full detail. Most would feel his presence or see an apparition but not actual details.

America pouted on the magic stuff. He liked scientific facts and knowledge. The magic stuff was confusion and didn't make sense at times.

So they sat in silence again, Alfred closing his eyes and dozing off. He didn't know how much time passed until he felt clammy hands touch his chest.

"Hmmm?" He opened one lax eye to see Ivan spreading the perspiration all over his abs, tracing it up to his hard nipples.

"Ivan what are you doing?"

Russia had the gall to look innocent. "I am bored, da?"

"Why don't you go talk with the other guys then?"

"No it is...I have a better idea."

Russia hopped off the bench and walked over to the back. America wondered what the hell he was doing until he came back with a bottle of something.

"The hell?"

Ivan grinned, showing off his teeth. "How about we try something I saw from Japan?"

Alfred facepalmed himself; Kiku was a pervert if he knew one. That was the only guy that could go toe to toe with England, France, and China of all people of porn and fetishes in their country and household.

America was ushered on his back and Ivan squeezed something cold on his skin. "Brrrr." The contrast was making him itch.

Russia got to work, humming and spreading the soap all over America's chest. It was starting to heat up quickly to his temperature. He ghosted across a nipple and felt the man under him shiver.

This was weird in America's book but it felt nice, strangely enough. When Ivan touched his nipples he jumped slightly but felt him massage his neck and shoulders instead.

Russia smoothed the stuff over his arms, working the muscles. Alfred noticed he was starting to wake up down there and groaned, trying to will it away.

'England's cooking, France naked, Canada's bear...'

"Oh? Do you need attention?"

'Fuck.' America would have facepalmed himself again if it wasn't for the fact that he was being worked on. Ivan chuckled and the blond jumped when he felt those slimy hands touch his half hard erection.

Russia didn't waste any time and pumped the cock in his grip with slick hands, spreading the liquid soap all around. He pulled back the foreskin and washed under there too, humming as he went along.

"Ahhhh..."

"Alfred is there something else you want?" America been through this but instead of fighting or saying a snarky remark he just broke down and told him what he wanted. He found out from experience that Russia wasn't so bad if he asked nicely.

"Yeah jerk me off right quick, why don't cha?" He sat up on his haunches, seeing the older nation chuckle before he got to work on giving him a hand job.

Blue eyes watched at how Ivan stroked his member slowly, slipping the soap down to the base before flicking his thumb over the tip.

"Co...could you massage my balls too?" Russia raised an eyebrow but complied, squeezing and massaging the man's balls as he pumped the member in his grip faster, feeling something besides the soap splash in his grip.

America curled his toes and leaned his head back. Man, that large hand was good for handjobs. He really wanted to get down with Russia and rumble in the sauna but he was afraid of heat exhaustion. Alfred was already sweating his ass off doing this.

"Vanya, could you come here?" America blinked as it didn't take more than a second for Russia to climb on top of his own body. He was off put on how the nation was the same temperature as himself.

Alfred stared at Ivan's face, how his hair was drooping with sweat, how his eyes showed so many emotions, how the perspiration dripped off of his big nose. He leaned up and licked a bead of sweat off the tip of his nose.

Ivan shivered at that hot tongue touching him and got to work again. He reached between them and rubbed their cocks together, his own manhood grinding against the slick one.

America reached one hand up to pull Russia to his lips, his other one snaked between them to give assistance, rubbing his foreskin over Ivan's own flared tip. The liquid was helping, making the friction better and more satisfying.

"We never did finish the last time we did this." Ivan groaned and thrusted up; the heat was exhilarating but he continued to grind his cock head into the fold of skin, holding himself up by both arms.

The heat along with the pleasure was pushing them to the point faster. One particular spot was rubbed against and Ivan gasped, feeling his member twitch and spurt out ropes of come. He tried to keep his eyes open and watch as how Alfred panted and joined him, both of them still grinding their slick bodies against each other.

Russia was spent in more ways than one and fell over to the side.

America blinked; he tried to sit up on shaking arms as he seen how Ivan was passed out on the floor.

* * *

"Hahahaha."

Russia hushed America who continued to laugh. "I knew you would pass out from heat exhaustion!"

Ivan groaned at the cold rag on his head and how his lover was fanning him. He got too overheated from the sex and sauna and didn't notice how he overdid himself until it was too late. Sometimes he cursed his body's natural strange temperature.

So they were in the common room, fully clothed, America sipping on some cold cola. Russia actually had his head on the blond's lap.

"Oh man I poked you for a good minute too..."

"Please Fredka."

"But it was sooooo funny Vanya." Russia opened one eye to see the smiling face of America and felt his cheeks go warm from something besides exhaustion.

Maybe today wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Saunas are small houses and are a place to experience dry or wet heat sessions. There are saunas in Finland, Russia, America, and many other parts of the world: http : / / en . wikipedia . org / wiki / Sauna

Soap sex is a type of Japanese sex that you basically use lotion or soap to bring pleasure to a person by rubbing, massaging, or grinding the substance into the person. There is also a fetish behind this as well. It is also called Mat play in Japan. Sad thing is besides a yaoi I cannot find the source behind this .

Thanks again for reading!


	15. Chapter 15: Why I blame that ex commie

I'm not loving it part 15: Side story

By Fujoshi a.k.a Otaku no baka

For those of you who kept bugging me about how America ended up with a restraining order, here it is.

Warnings: Fail sex, outdoors sex, voyeurism, perverts, violence, paranoia, fetish for accents, fetish for power (on Ivan's part,) fisting, self wetting omorashi fetish or loss of control of bladder fetish (?) LOL I DUNNO.

I don't own Hetalia! Tired of coming up with crap!

* * *

America growled as he hid in his sheets, blue eyes filled with angst and mirth.

His traitorous mind loved to showcase what happened the previous days, how he decided to visit Russia on a whim and the man took his virginity. Many times.

No he wasn't having that again, Russia already pounded him into the couch once and he wasn't offering his ass once more.

So the blond changed the locks, going back to his Cold war paranoia days. 'I still don't know why you are doing this.'

'Oh hush, go back into hiding like you did during World War II' America silenced that small part of him that lusted after the paled hair man and squashed it down.

America still had days before the next summit meeting so he longed around the house, cooking and talking with Tony.

"You don't understand how bad he is Tony! He's like some internet final boss or whatever!"

"What is an 'internet final boss?'"

"It's one of those things you see at-HOLY LIBERTY BELLS!"

Russia cocked his head; he came to check up on his sunflower and tease him. His head was on the arm of the couch listening to the conversation.

Tony sighed as his roommate yelled, screeched, and did a one sided argument with Russia, who appeared to be bored. Finally fed up, the blond pushed Ivan right out the door.

"Get out! JUST GET OUT! NO MEANS NO!"

Russia was going to retort until the door slammed in his face. He tsked and shook his head. "America this will not due at all." The younger nation was in denial, Ivan knew, and he wasn't going to stop just because of the word 'no.' It didn't stop him before and it wouldn't stop him now.

* * *

America was peering behind the sofa, guns near him and war paint on. Tony watched not amused. 'It's too hot for this shit.'

The past few days Russia would randomly appear in the house, at different time periods, past the blond's defenses. America did everything, from changing all the locks several times to seal all the exits and spaces even to install lasers and stuff only the pentagon would have.

Ivan showed up at the breakfast table, in America's bedroom, even in the tub. Tony knew that Russia wasn't like the other nations. The time that he lived with him showed that Ivan Braginiski could 'teleport' in a similar manner as his transports. Actually the nation helped his species improve on it.

So the alien watched the show as his roommate, as usual, turned up the paranoia and Russia would, as usual, prove him wrong and freak him out further.

America waited and waited; he wasn't going to let that commie bastard get in his house this time. He was going to watch how that fucktard was doing what he was doing.

He thought he seen the door move but realized that it was just him hallucinating. "Oh...that's not him."

"Yes that is too bad da?"

America jumped; he was going to turn around and shoot the other nation but Russia was quicker. "Я хочу вас настолько плох мой маленький дорогой Поросенок~" (I want you so badly my little dear Piglet.)

'Russia uses sexy hot accent! It's super effective! America is paralyzed!' Alfred was off put by Russia breathing in his ear and talking in that blasted language. Distracted, Ivan pushed the blond down on his back and pressed all his heavy weight against him.

"Nice try; it took longer this time Alfred." Ivan thought that this was a fun game but it delayed him from the confrontation that he needed to have with his companion.

Tony got the popcorn as he watched the two tussle. It was a fistfight after Russia knocked both of America's guns away, both of them wrestling and punching each other. The couch was overturned and everything was destroyed that they touched.

The alien sighed again and had it; he knew his roommate would bitch again about 'That fucking commie ruining my home,' even though it was America's fault in the first place. He walked into the fight, grabbed both of them by the collar, and threw them both out back.

"TONY! TONY! YOU TRAITOR!" America whimpered and banged against his back door; arguing with his now cursing roommate through the door.

Russia growled; he was ready to attack America again until he noticed the location. 'Sunflowers...' They were in America's massive backyard that contain tons and tons of sunflowers. The annoyance and rage dissipated from his system.

Ivan breathed in the smell of the petals, the dew in the air, the scents of summer. There was something about this country that General Winter didn't dominate, couldn't dominate more than a brief period every year. 'I want to sleep in the flowers.' It was possible considering how hot it has been in the States.

Distracted, Russia didn't noticed when America came up behind him and tackle him again. They wrestled in the dirt, the blond yelling curses, until Russia had the upper hand and pinned him on the ground.

"Do not insult the flowers with your ignorance." America didn't have the right to injury such precious things because of his stupidity, even if he did grow them in the first place.

Alfred groaned and hissed. "Of course, you are the Sunflower Devil after all!"

Their grinding was causing other parts to make themselves noticed. 'Ah what the hell?' Alfred couldn't believe how he was getting turned on by the heavy man on top of him. 'He took my innocence, he took the last of it! Why am I enjoying the fact that he's going to rape me again?'

'You know you can't rape the willingly, considering that you have enough power to smash tanks effortlessly. You could have punched him awesomely out the window like you did with suitors before through the ages. No you want him to ravish you deliciously.'

'Didn't I tell you to shut up! Go back to whatever you came from!' The 'voice' chuckled in America's head and he was grateful for it's departure.

For now.

"Ughh..." America argued in his head and didn't feel how Russia was using one hand to raise his tank top, already pinning both of his arms above his head. He trashed, pushing back against the touch.

"I...I don't want to have sex outside!" They were in his backyard for god's sake where the neighbors could see! His puritan values were just screaming how wrong and nasty this was.

"Too bad; you put this upon yourself." If Alfred was just a nice submissive nation Ivan would have talked with the blond about his plans like a rational country and it wouldn't have came to this, since his initial lust was sated until now. No America was not a country to bow to his will without effort, which is how their fights turned him on so badly.

'Such ignorance and rash power; better than the Baltics, China, and the others.' Even now America was snarling like a beast, trying to kick him off from molesting him instead of waking in fear of what was to come.

Ivan had a sudden desire; he sat up slightly and locked both of his arms on America. "Hey what are you doing now?" Alfred kicked and huffed like a child, trying to push him back with his foot.

"Did I not make it clear earlier? I am going to fuck you in front of the flowers my shacked up stupid lover."

"Nooooooo! Please Ivan! For the sake of everything please not out here!" Russia turned and raised an amused eyebrow; so now the nation was begging and pleading to him?

He dropped him in the center of the field; watching as how America tried to get to his feet and back to the house. But Russia was on him, ripping off his shirt in the struggle.

America tried to fight back, wanting to perverse his virtue. He managed to punch the larger nation in the face, who only took this as an invitation to rip off the blond's cargo military pants.

"Hmmm..." Russia poked the nation's exposed half hard erection. "No underwear?"

"It's too hot!" America hide his face with both hands in shame. He still wiggled around but froze when he felt a tongue on his organ.

His jaw was sore and he ached all over from the battles before, but he still palmed and licked the younger nation's balls, pulling them into his mouth, sucking. America arched up and groaned, not daring to move now when the bigger nation had his vital regions in his teeth.

'Hot...' He was exhausted from fighting in the house and fighting outside, the adrenaline wearing down. All the sunflowers surrounding them didn't provide much shade.

Russia chuckled at how easy it was to get the American into a wanton wiggling mess from his touches. His gloved fingers caressed the man's sides, tracing the muscles on the exposed skin, before going down to his hip bone. The older nation opened up his coat and pulled out a tube from his shirt pocket.

The heat was delicious to Ivan; sweat was already starting to stick to his shirt. He gave America's cock a lick up to the tip, causing it to twitch. "Alfred prepare yourself da?" Russia wanted to laugh at the passionate dazed look the blond had. He reached up and took the blond's glasses, putting them on his face.

"Give...back...Texas!" America tried to fight off the fatigue along with the burning sensation between his legs. Russia only pushed back the spectacles and America felt his heart skip a beat. 'He looks normal with them. Handsome.' The blond was in awe at how the glasses suited the older man.

Of course it was shortly lived when Ivan stuck two slick fingers inside of the man's puckered ass. "AHHHH!"

"Shhhh you do not want the neighbors to hear da?" Ivan laughed and put his free finger to his lips. America hiccuped at how Russia pushed two, then three fingers up his ass without a rest forcefully.

"Sl...ow...down."

"No. Bad boys deserved to be punish da?"

"Not...a child anymore." America weakly tried to push against Russia's head. He couldn't control his body very well to punch him after he took Texas.

"Yes Yes I know you are not a child, this shows you are not." A large hand gripped the nation's weeping twitching cock and America hissed, trying to not yell in exasperation.

'Hmmm I wonder how much could Alfred fit?' Russia decided to test it out. He started to push in his ring finger as well as his pinkie finger.

America felt full, even more so than when Russia just shoved his dick inside of him. He peered down and seen how Ivan had his whole hand inside.

"HEY HEY! EXCUSE ME BUT WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" America screamed louder as Russia actually moved his fist in his ass.

'God.' It didn't feel totally good; the hand didn't have the right girth and it was too wide.

Russia watched fascinated as America had different reactions from how fast he moved and how deep. He wondered how much his sunflower could take before he broke, mentally and physically.

"Ah Ah..." Alfred was so totally not digging this; the fist in his ass was painful. He felt Ivan arch his angle up one degree and wheezed. There was this familiar sensation that he was so not loving.

"Stop...Stop...stop..." Russia blinked as he shook out of his trance, feeling something wet hit his skin.

"Oh." So that is what happened; somehow his sunflower started to wet himself. He watched as the yellow liquid trickled out of the head and gripped the nation's cock, pumping it slowly.

America was mortified; Russia pushed against his bladder someway and he couldn't control himself. Not only that but the sick bastard was actually getting something out of it, guiding his penis and drawing the urine out of it.

Once it died down to a trickle Ivan released his sticky hand, shaking it. "Dammit I hate you right now!"

"Such harsh words America; let me make it up to you." The paled haired nation positioned himself, sliding his member in the now loose passage easy. Alfred grunted, trying to get himself back into it, since there was no way out. He still felt sick and embarrassed.

Seeing Braginiski with glasses was eery; like if the nation should wear them all the time. Those spectacles stayed on his face easily because of that big fat nose of his. 'That big fat sexy nose...' Alfred groaned as Ivan leaned in close and raised his leg, thrusting inside of him at a different angle.

He could feel his aching anal walls start to get accustom to the member moving inside of him. Russia was being relentless as usual, balls deep, skin slapping on skin. His erection was starting to come back and he hated it.

Plop.

America stared at the beating organ on his chest; Ivan didn't notice or stop moving inside of the body under him. "The FUCK DUDE!" The blond tried to push him off.

"Ah...that happens sometimes but never happened during sex." Russia looked inquisitive, not really apologetic or concerned about his heart falling out. He was still trying to go on doing it.

"Well put it the FUCK BACK IN!"

"EEEEEEK!"

Two heads turned and America blanched. Oh god it was his neighbor, the nice lady next door.

She had a camcorder, along with a few other ladies from the area, and some guy who had the misfortune of being dragged by his girlfriend.

"OMG! CALL THE POLICE! He's killing that strange guy!"

The guy looked green and the women continued to screech and yell, trying to get more people's attention to the scene. America groaned and hid his face as Russia calmly took his heart and placed it back into his chest.

* * *

There was about ten cop cars and one ambulance, with a massive crowd of people from all over New York.

The guy fainted and was taken to the hospital but Ivan and Alfred were sitting on the pouch, talking to the police and secret service after the cops discovered what address they were coming to.

"Again Mr. Jones?" The cop shook his head; he was the third generation of his family and he knew Mr. Jones personally. This was the house that never seemed to change and the only time he was called out here was recently. From what his grandfather told him he used to come to the same address during the Cold War.

"Yeah Samuel." America put a hand on his face, listening to how his boss was chewing him out over his cell phone, hushing people up and covering up his mess. Russia appeared nonplus in the whole incident, talking to his boss in perfect Russian with a calm voice on his own phone.

"You do know that the guy wanted a restraining order but he didn't want to press charges?" His boss must have bailed him out so he didn't end up going to jail. Alfred shrugged; it wouldn't been the only time a nation went to the cell. He could count on both fingers how many times Francis went to jail and his country had to bail him out and clean up the mess.

'It's all that big ass bear's fault.' The blond was going to ignore Russia starting today; he refuse to sink himself in the nation's web and get involved any further. He didn't know what he would do with himself if he did.


	16. Chapter 16: Swiss pan side story

I'm Not Loving it side story two

By Fujoshi a.k.a Otaku no Baka

Ok this is, and I repeat, a side story that doesn't have to be read to get the main plot. Since Grey has been working her ass off betaing my work this is for her along with the other people who like SwissPan. You can skip this and still get the concept that these two are together and doing stuff. The reason why I am doing this is because one fan wanted a lot more Russiamerica and less of the other couple lemons so bam! Here you go.

But don't worry there will still be lemons of the other pairings! It's not like I'm ditching everything for just two readers!

Warnings: SwissPan, Tsunami events (*sighs*) one sided Greece/Turkey/Japan threesome hints, Japanese Bloomers fetish.

I don't own Hetalia dammit.

* * *

The country of Japan was going through a major crisis right now.

Due to a massive Earthquake there was the aftermath of Tsunami waves as well as a power plant malfunction, causing many problems to result in the small island.

Japan grunted as he worked on clearing the rubble and mess, helping his people with the effort. Some of the prefactures were busy in their respective areas but he was the personification of the whole country and had to deal with the ennumi, the emotions of his people more so than the others.

Not too many people reconized him as he treaked through the land, trying to provide food as well as shelter. It was a rough first few weeks, especially since three power plants threaten to go nuclear and explode.

Kiku sighed, he was walking in the outskirts of the mainland, in Hokkaido. It was a good month or so later but he kept going back and forth to the main island to help his people when he could. The Japanese nation was grateful that they still perserved their honor and courage despite the crisis.

'It was such a great year too; the Sapporo festival with Miku, then this happened.' Japan's life as a country wasn't that horrible per say but his personal life was a nightmare. He felt that the tradegy was just the nail on the coffin.

Since the pool incident he has been avoiding Switzerland and a lot of countries in general, including one blond in paticular. "America..." He stared into the spring sky, the small nation donned with a light coat and his hakama pants.

Japan wanted America, he wanted nothing than to kiss the man and tie him up in handcuffs, seeing his bright blue eyes in estascy, his bottom lip poking out. He shook his head and growled, going into the main town in Sapporo.

Japan wasn't exactly on friendly terms with Russia. He loathed the man with a passion, wanting nothing more to see him locked up in another dimision and banished from the Earth forever. The look his violet eyes gave out, of victory and dominace over America, made something stir in the pit of his stomach.

"Are you ok Honda-kun?" Kiku blinked; oh it was the old lady, the owner of the store. She helped out people in need from the disaster and Japan knew her as a child after World War II. She would give him extra winter mochi and Hokkaido Pocky in his bag when she thought he wasn't looking.

"I'm fine Obaasan." The woman took a personal interest in Kiku calling her grandmother, even though the nation was far older than her.

He picked out only the things he needed, giving her a bit extra yen. She tried to deny such money but Japan shook his head.

"It's alright Obaasan." He picked up the bag and gave a curt bow before leaving out of the place.

The nations around the world have been very kind, giving him money and items to help in the relief. He was enternally grateful for such things but he was still a nation and had his pride. He believed his people could go through this without being one hundred percent piggybacked.

No the biggest fear Japan had was that Russia or even his former mentor China would attempt to get him when he was down and try to take over. He could see the Vodka beast doing it, with that horrible smile and those violet demon eyes, his large fingers gripping his collar...

The Japanese man shook his head; no he shouldn't think of such horid thoughts. He hated Russia but he shouldn't think ill will of him when he had more important matters to consider.

Japan took off his shoes and shouted in the empty house. He checked the mail and was surprised to see something from America. It was another care package and he felt a smile reach his cheeks.

"Alfred-kun." He could dimly smell the scent of burgers on the paper. He opened it slowly and it revealed money, random American food, and a letter.

_"Hey Japan, my backup sent you a lot of things to your boss but I thought you would enjoy the snacks; I personally made them myself! Don't give up little buddy!_

_America~"_

"Bless him." Even after the vodka beast took the blond princess from the tower, she still had a pure heart that he could not reach.

Kiku munched on the home made chocolate chip cookies and set the rest of the items with the other packages on the table. He got something from most of the countries: France, England, America's twin, Cuba, China, Korea, Vietnam, tons of tear strained letters and best wishes from Taiwan, tons of pasta from the Italian brothers, Germany, and even Turkey and Greece.

The two nations have been having a competition on who could help out Japan the most. Japan tried to tell them off in the nicest way possible but it resulted in a failure. So far Greece had a small lead with his efforts on personally rebuilding some of his people's homes.

'It's like they are suitors fighting for marriage for me.' He couldn't help but laugh at how deeply the two nations had feelings for him.

Japan blinked as he noticed something else on the floor. It was a letter with the seal of the Swiss army. Kiku was surprised since Vash didn't make an effort to contact him since the last gathering.

The Japanese man carefully opened up the letter, sitting on one of his mats, cookie still in his mouth. He read it slowly, scanning over each indivisual word.

_"Jap-Kiku Honda:_

_I do not know what to write in this letter. I thought about ask sister for her opinion on love but I wanted this relationship to stay between us. So after some consideration, I have decided to come to Japan, since you need someone right now after what happened and I wanted to talk to you about the whole matter. I will be there shortly to reside in your home._

_Switzerland."_

Kiku cocked his head and narrowed his eyes; did he read that right? Vash was coming here? Yes Switzerland was one of the countries that helped him out the most but the country was making a personal visit? He turned the letter over and tried to find a date but there was none post marked. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Japan ran to the door.

"Konnichi wa. Yes who is it?" The black haired nation cracked the door and almost passed out at the site of glaring green eyes. He weighted his options of just telling the Swiss man off or letting him in.

"Ah Switzerland-san, c-come in." Japan sighed and went with the second option; he gestured the blond into his home, being hospitable as usual

Switzerland sighed as well, taking off his boots and coat, leaving him in only a white long sleeve shirt. He sat down in the living room area, legs under him and hands on his knees.

"Do you want some tea?"

"Y-y-yes." Vash breathed in slowly and tried again. "Yes."

Kiku tried to prepare some green tea at least; he didn't have much but he did have enough to get by, especially with all the food that he received from the countries. He could make dishes like natto spaghettini and Karaage.

As the pot started to boil he decided to entertain his guest. "So what brings you here today Switzerland-san?"

Vash twitched at being called his nation name rather than his human name. "I...I just wanted to see you and be here for you."

"That's very considerate but I am fine." Japan sighed and adjusted his position, wiggling his toes. "I sent Hercules-san and Sadik-san home when the attempted to stay here until I was back on my feet."

The blond growled and rose from his position, jealously in his eyes as he moved over. Japan was off put by the emotions in the normally stotic nation. "W...What are you doing?"

"I don't like how those two are trying to be with you when you have me! They are embarking on my territory!" Vash was sitting in Kiku's personal space now, barely an arm length away.

"Have you? What do you mean? I am not an object Switzerland-san." The nation didn't want to discuss this topic; he wanted to put behind his lustful mistakes and just go on with his life. He had enough to deal with mentally.

"You know what I mean Kiku! You took my virginity from me!" Switzerland covered his mouth with his hand, shaking. He counted to ten before moving his hand. "You are suppose to take responsibility because I am no longer suited for any other nation!"

"I know but I can't! I love America!"

There was a hush, only the sound of the tea pot coming from the kitchen.

Japan blushed at his confession. "E...Excuse me!" He ran into the back to set up the green tea, his heart still pounding. The japanese nation tried to steady himself as he poured the liquid into the cups. 'I called out Alfred-kun, America, in front of Switzerland-san.' Kiku couldn't help himself; even after Russia claimed the young nation he still pinned after the man, jealously and annoyance fueling him to take him away from the King Ghidorah. It just hurt his heart knowing that Russia would do nothing but use America as a pawn to take over the world.

Then it was the matter of Switzerland imposing his own feelings onto Japan. 'No, I must talk to him like a rational nation. I have to do this.' He was lost in the moment not once but twice. He was so irrational and turned on by Alfred-kun in that outfit that he wasn't thinking at the pool party. Kiku felt bad but he didn't know what else to do.

* * *

Vash on the other hand was enraged. He tried to breath in slowly, not going back on old habits. He wanted nothing more than to yell and take out his gun. 'No, I can't get the person I love that way. Sister would throw a fit if I treated Japan with force and it would hurt me in the long run. No I want Japan to look at me like he does with America.' The blond thought that the pool incident brought them closer but it seemed to only push them away further. He was worried about Japan but it seemed to be the nation wanted nothing to do with him.

Japan came back with the tea; both aquiantances drinking in silence.

"I apologize for acting rash. It's just that..." Vash was careful with his words; he wasn't good at expressing himself. "I-I-I used to be in love with Roderich. We grew up together and I wanted to save myself for him and get married one day. He always used to get beat up by Prussia or other nations. I was the only person for him and he was the only person for me. We told each other everything."

"Then one day he ended up with not only Hungary, but Spain as well. I was devastated. I didn't want to be with a man who was a player." Switzerland recalled the tales Elizabeth told of her husband, the things he did to please the fujoshi girl.

He sipped some tea before contining. "Besides my sister I felt alone. I enjoyed being netural and not having to deal with issues like the loud countries, but I wanted companion ship. Someone else to be with and talk to. Then I met you. We talked about a few things and grew comfortable around each other. But there were things I could not say to you Japan. My own personal feelings that I grew to have for you. I watched you go after America even though he was obvious to your feelings and watch him seek attention, even though he already had yours."

Vash put the cup down with a slam, almost spilling some of the tea out. "Well no more! I consider Russia claiming America as a cursing and a blessing! That insane nation needed someone just like me and what better than a superpower nation!"

"But Switzerland-san you don't understand, Russia is horrible for Alfred-kun..." There was that casual way he said America again! Switzerland growled and inched closer, Japan unaware and staring at his knees through the entire conversation, not trusting his voice if he looked at the blond right now. "I had history with both nations and the only thing Russia wants is to have the world become one with him. He would even destroy his own sisters if they got in his way. I caught them in the middle of the act; Alfred-kun doesn't want to have sex with Russia. No he forced himself-Vash what in the...?"

Green eyes softed at the slip up; Switzerland was back into Kiku's personal bubble. The nation's black eyes were wide and shocked. "Leave them alone and pay attention to me. You had sex with me not only once, but twice. I could understand if the first time was a mistake since all the nations were off hilter, but the second time couldn't have been a conquicidence. "

"I...I...Switzerland-san I can't do that." Japan was stubborn with his feelings. He couldn't just throw them away so casually when it took so long for him to figure them out.

"Is it because America wears those outfits that you like? Is it because he entices you perverted side?" Japan blushed at how Vash had his hands on the nation's knees, grasping his hands on top of his. His face was barely apart from him but he didn't have the nerve to move away.

"I can wear those outfits too! I won't be outdone by some loud mouth idiot!" Kiku blinked at the change in personality and how the blond rose up. He started to strip off his clothes and Japan sputtered.

"W-w-what are you doing Switzerland-san!" The blond ignored him and removed his long sleeve shirt as well as his pants. Japan was as red as the circle on his flag as he seem Switzerland fold his arms wearing only a t-shirt with the Swiss flag and gym bloomers.

"I know you like fetish outfits Kiku so I decided to wear this under my normal clothes." Vash hmfted. "I-I-It's not like I did it to please you or think you would please me later on or anything!"

Japan was speechless but he could already feel his pants sturring and what was inside coming to life. He shook his head no, even as Switzerland moved down approached him. "This is a pointless battle Kiku! I won't lose to America, I won't lose to Greece, and I won't lose to Turkey!"

The Japanese nation shivered as Vash cupped his face and kissed him hard, meshing their lips together in an awkward kiss. He could feel the material of the bloomers against his pants. Part of him wanted to thrust up and grind against the wonderful bloomers but he was still fighting a losing battle.

Switzerland haven't kissed many times before, but the few times he did he remembered what appealed to Japan. The way he would lick the nation's lips hesitantly, parting his lips slowly, turning his head just right so that his hair wouldn't fall in Kiku's eyes. Vash wanted to laugh in triumpth as he felt Japan rank his hands down, touching the center of his back.

The blond pulled back, both tongues lapping in the air, his fingers going through the soft strains of Japan's hair, petting it like fine china. He felt Kiku give a mighty shrudder and pull him back slightly, but still close enough to kiss.

"Vash..." There was this look that shook Switzerland straight to the core and going to his groin. Japan's eyes were blacker than normal, more feral.

"AH!" The blond almost jumped as Japan was tracing his back behind the t-shirt. His other hand latched onto his bloomers and squeezed, fingering the spandex material.

Japan couldn't think; his mind wasn't working anymore. He was only running on his carnal instincts that he kept in check as a nation. Countries like France, Russia, Spain and even England outwardly show them off, but he was one of the many contries that held all his perveseness until it broke free by moments like this.

Vash moaned as Kiku attacked his mouth again, ravishing his lips and biting them. He felt those fingers try to push inside of his ass and he moaned.

"I...want to be on top again." Switzerland made a keening noise and tried to pull back, but Kiku was on him again. The blond gasp as he felt Japan suck and nibble on the exposed skin near his neck.

Vash was trying really hard not to impale himself further on those fingers in his ass, along with the spandex material. He gripped Japan's shoulders, panting at the sensation of being stretched.

"You even wore loose socks Vash; how moe." God he was so hard right now. He wanted to just pound Vash right here on the floor.

Switzerland sucked in a breath. "I want to do this on a bed this time." He heard a mummer of agreement, but Japan was still on his body. It took all of his willpower to try to get up.

Kiku had this farway look in his eyes, almost as if he was drunk. The nation still grabbed onto the blond's hand and lead him to the back. Switzerland was surprised that Japan had a western style bed along with his computer back here.

The black haired nation sat down on the bed, his concious coming somewhat back. 'What am I doing?' He was going to have sex with Switzerland, again. Japan frowned, thinking, until he felt himself being gently pushed back.

"Switzerland-san!" Vash pulled Japan's hakama pants tie loose with his teeth. The knot came out easy and they fell down to his knees. "We shouldn't do this! We should talk rationally! I'm...I'm not ready yet!"

'What happened? He was more than ready and he suddenly developed cold feet?' Vash was tired of Kiku's flux in moods. The blond knew that Japan was one of the worse nations when it came to unresolved sexual tension with himself, using doujinshi, visual novels, or anime to sate his desires rather than having sex.

Japan groaned; his member jumped when he felt Vash's breath near it. Part of him wanted to let go and accept his fate joyously, but there was that tiny rebellious part in his heart that didn't like this one bit. Anything else was cut off from his mouth as Switzerland licked the underside of his member.

There was something about Kiku's member that he could worship. The way the skin covered the entire cock head to tip, the veins that pulsed along with his minstrations, everything. He ignored how Japan was trying to push his head away as he gripped the erection in his hand and pumped, feeling it twitch in his grip.

"Ahhh-" Kiku bit his lip. He fond it futle to push Switzerland off at this point, so he moved his hands on the sides and pulled against the sheets. It was annoying how his body was easily responding to the blond, how he sucked down his cock, pumping what he couldn't get down, and how he had the temptation to try to push the blond's head down further.

'Hm, Japan is really trying to fight this, even with the pleasure.' Vash curled his tongue and gave a flick along the understand of the manhood in his mouth. He felt it expand and Kiku make some kind of muffled noise but that was it.

Switzerland pulled back, some saliva going along with him. "Maybe I should just get on with it, since you don't seem like yourself. What happened to the determined Japan from before?"

Kiku tried to look indifferent, but inside he was annoyed. "T...That was because-"

He was cut off when the blond pulled back his foreskin. Vash pushed it back so that it was under the head, exposing it. The blond gave the tip an experimental lick. "You really should do this more often so you could clean here Kiku."

The pain with aftermaths of pleasure made him almost come then and there. Vash ahh'ed at the slimy pre-cum that splashed on his cheek. "Hm, I guess you're at your limit now. Where is your lube?"

Kiku wheezed, hair in his eyes. He tried to get that fog of lust from his brain. If he really didn't want this he could have fought back, denied Vash from even going this far. 'He's my friend so I never considered him like this or thought he would do this. Maybe...I...I will give this a shot.' He was tired of heartbreak and pain so why not indulge for at least a little while and see how it goes?

"It's on the drawer to the right." Switzerland blinked; he thought the nation would protest more. His heart skipped a beat and he felt himself grinning as he got up and ran towards the drawer in question. When he came back he was all smiles with his eyes closed.

Japan stared; he rarely seen Vash smile. The only times he did was when he was around his sister. No this smile gave off un-bias affection and Kiku was at a loss for words.

The blond pulled the cap off with his teeth and poured a generious amount on his fingers. Hm, the bottle was half way gone already.

"V...Vash-kun." Japan rather top, but the position was making it hard. The blond had a grip on his erection again, pumping it slow, as he pushed one slick finger inside of his hole. Switzerland made a noise of approval; it was still just as tight as it was the first time he had sex with Japan.

"Kiku I would have assumed you do yourself here." The blond gestured by thrusting his finger slightly, curling it upward to touch the nation's walls.

"N-No of course not." The black haired nation huffed and sat up on his elbows. "I haven't tried to touch myself there in years-"

Kiku winced at what he said and Vash only grinned, going back to work. His green eyes focused on preparing the nation as best as he could, adding two, then three fingers. He was still a newbie when it came to this.

Sitting up, Vash push down the bloomers low enough so his trapped cock could come out. He sighed as the cool air of spring touched his manhood to bring some of the heat down. The blond was tempted to stroke himself off but no, that would defeat the purpose of doing this.

Japan considered running, backing out at the last minute, but knew it was silly. He was going to keep his word, pride be damned. He sighed and closed his eyes as he felt his friend now lover crawl back on the bed.

Vash straddled Kiku's hips and lifted his legs up. "Could you at least look at me?" Japan sighed again but complied, opening his black eyes to look at Switzerland. Vash had a lopside grin on his face, making him appear younger than he actually was.

The Japanese nation sucked in a breath as he felt Vash push against his enterance; he could feel the head already go past the first barrier.

Switzerland bit inside of his cheek and grunted; he wanted to do this for so long and now he was finally doing it again. He tried not to lose control at the sensation, to come too soon.

Japan shut his eyes and tossed his head to the side as the member went further inside, finally resting to the hilt.

"Sorry." Vash grumbled, resting his forehead on the other nation. He let go one of Japan's legs to reach around and find his hand, squeezing it. The blond wanted the other man to feel nothing but pleasure, so he was going to make that happen.

"I-I am fine just go." Switzerland pulled out hesitantly and did a swallow thrust, going at a slower pace. He was afraid of going too fast, of hurting the nation, so he moved hesitantly.

Kiku grumbled; he wanted rough sex again. The few times he tried it he couldn't indulge in his fantasies. But the last time was hard, animalistic, and feral on both ends. "Vash-kun could you go faster?"

"Huh? O-Oh..." Switzerland blushed but complied; changing the pace as well as the angle. Japan sighed and arched his hips up, trying to grind himself further into the nations.

The slow drawn out sex was doing something to the blond nation. He gritted his teeth, looking down at his now lover, how his hair was fanned out on the matress, how his cheeks lit up nicely, how there was a thin veil of sweat...

"AH!" Kiku yelped as Vash leaned over and started to pound into his body harder. He groaned, his anal walls trying to push in further in.

"Herrlich, gerade so herrlich und wundervoll. (Gorgeous, just so gorgeous and wonderful.)" The Swiss nation felt his hair tickle his face but he didn't care. "Je suis perdant moi-même à vous. (I am losing myself to you.)"

Japan writhed on the bed, feeling his mind sink further and further. He couldn't focus on anything but the body on top of him. 'Good...so good!' He gripped Switzerland's hand harder, feeling his body already rushing to climax too soon, his eyes screwed shut. 'No...No...! I want to last longer!'

Hot lips crashed onto his mouth and he moaned, snaking his tongue alongside the Swiss nation's. One final push into his pleasure spot and he came, feeling his cock spurt between their bodies. Vash groaned into the kiss and felt how Japan was draining all of his essance into his lithe body.

* * *

"Kiku."

"Mmmm?" Japan was on his side, half asleep and under the comforter to his bed. After their coupling he did a lot of troublesome reflection and came to the conclusion that he wasn't over America, but he didn't deny Switzerland's love anymore either. 'I could love him, it would just take some more time.'

"Do you want me to wear more outfits like before?"

Japan woke up then and turned around, looking into green, youthful eyes staring from under his blanket. Even though Vash was a nation he was still naïve in some conceptions of the world.

"I...hai." The Japanese man blushed and ran a hand through his hair; he needed to clean himself up. They both did.

Switzerland smiled; feeling his heart soar. "Ok just tell me because I want to please you."

'Please me, Please me, Please me...' Japan felt those words ring like a matra in his head; this had to be a situation from a otome game. He was getting hard again thinking about it.

* * *

King Ghidorah is a reference from Godzilla

Sapporo festival is an annual winter festival in Hokkaido, Japan. This year they had a Sapporo version of Miku with limited edition items, winter Mochi, stands, and tons of other goodies and fun. There was even a snow Miku made in honor of the festival as well. The goods are limited edition so good luck finding them!

Obaasan: Grandmother

For those who do not know, it is common in Japan to greet yourself/make yourself noticed when you enter your home or other people's homes.

Natto spaghettini is a kind of Japanese pasta dishes that is made with European pasta. Karaage is Japanese fried chicken

Switzerland is wearing a typical Japanese school gym outfit.

Otome game is basically a Japanese dating video game. Japan is saying that Vash is acting like a reaction from such a game.


	17. Chapter 17: Belarus vs America

I'm Not Loving it part 16

By Fujoshi a.k.a Otaku no Baka

Huuuuuuu tired.

This chapter took a while because of my own part. Well it's quicker than the previous chapters so I shouldn't complain.

*Sighs* I still have no Russian beta so I am using Babel and Google to translate the lot of everything. I am actually learning Russian myself but it's going really slow~

So I thank Grey for betaing this part. Cake came back (yay!) so she is going to beta my other work 'Vanquish the States,' so everyone watching that it's going to be updated soon! Sorry about the wait! Since my muse isn't dead I am hoping to get chapters out faster.

Also keep on voting! So far it looks like it might be Prussia/Canada (This doesn't determine who is on top,) and either ChinaxEngland or FrUk in the future chapters. My goal is to make something out of almost every country but Wy and a few others I haven't read about.

Warnings: Sleep sex, Sthenolagnia, (fetish for muscles and strength/power, Russia's MAJOR kink in this story besides spandex,) Jealous overprotective America, AmeRus, some non-con on Russia's part, (not too bad *shivers*) Belarus (so now you get the connection?)

If I owned Hetalia there would so be a Persona Hetalia game. But alas there is not.

* * *

Russia poked his head in the doorway, peering at a familiar sleeping blond on his bed.

America had been focused on providing help for Japan, as well as settling problems in his home country, such as the celebration of his boss finding 'that one guy,' and the economy. He still made time to call Russia every day, putting it off as 'benefit for the world,' so that the older nation doesn't go insane.

Above all, Ivan knew the young superpower would be worn out when he crashed at his house before the summit meeting near China's place.

America already made himself at home by taking off his bomber jacket, blazer, and pants, leaving on his white shirt and glasses. Blond hair fanned the pillow he was cuddling as well as a pool of drool.

Ivan shook his head in dismay. His 'Piglet' was cute. He used to call Alfred a pig back in their harsher days; fat, ugly, and lazy. Good for nothing but the slaughter. No, if anything America is like a cute piglet now. He is young and has potential. Oh, and the noises he make during coupling was just like a delicious piglet!

Boars and pigs could be trained for so many things, unexpectedly intelligent animals. The blond was smart, he knew, but rash and very absentminded. No, it only made the challenge even more worthy to the ashen haired nation. He could mold America into something worthwhile, a queen on his chessboard instead of a knight or pawn.

"Fredka," Ivan cocked his head, leaning over at the side and purring. "Wake up, we have to go to the summit meeting."

America didn't stir, he only continue to snort lightly into the pillow.

"Дорогой wake up," Russia chuckled and moved the nation's glasses. He went over on the other side of the bed and rubbed his nose into the truffs of hair, smelling his shampoo and the earth. So America must have tended to his garden before coming here. The thought of those sunflowers, his lover tending to them, was bringing life to the member in his pants.

Part of him wanted to ditch the meeting, to sleep with his lover all day, but Russia knew this one was important. It would breach on worldwide topics and other matters. His boss would have him if he missed it.

Ivan shook the blond's shoulders, but he only hummed and snuck himself further into the mattress, wiggling his behind right into Russia's groin. Damn, the notion to just procrastinate was getting more tempting to the elder nation.

Ivan brushed his hands down, feeling the muscles under that white shirt, and down to the man's blue boxers. He snaked his fingers under the waistband and started to touch the limp cock inside.

America was still asleep, but he had a frown on his face, grinding more into the nation's crouch. Russia only chuckled softly and spooned into the blond more, reaching over with his other hand to pull out a bottle from his dresser drawer.

He opened the cap with his thumb and poured it on his fingers, not stopping his ministrations. Ivan pulled down the waist band further, snaking his way down and pushing the nation's cheeks apart.

The blond groaned; still sleep, but his body responding to the molestation. He made a small noise as one digit pushed into his puckered hole, clinching from the awkward spot. Ivan paused before he pushed in two, curling his fingers as he continued to stroke America, going faster at the dripping pre-cum flowing steady now.

He considered having sex with the blond, to see if he would wake up from that. America eyes were screwed shut and he was panting, flushed in his sleep. He wasn't moving but Ivan could feel how those anal walls squeezing and pulling in his thrusting digits and how the cock in his grip was throbbing.

'Well, why not?' Russia pulled out his fingers and grabbed the neglected tube that was near the head of his bed. He pulled down his pajama pants and squeezed a generous amount on the tip of his dick, moaning at how it seeped down his shaft.

Ivan tried to part the man's cheeks again, spreading the stretch pink entrance wide. He lined up his member before trying to push inside, the head going in with a pop.

America grunted, feeling the threads of sleep start to part from him at the pain. Ugh what the hell was going on? He remembered going over Russia's house and talking to him, kicking it on his bed, before falling asleep...

"Ah...," Alfred groaned, feeling Ivan hump him, thrusting inside of his ass to the hilt. Yeah that had to be Russia sexing him up. What a way to get up. "W...What..."

"Ahhh...Cолнце мое you are...awake." Russia didn't stop having sex with the young nation, pulling out to the veiny head before pushing all the way back in hard. "I could not help myself Piglet. I tried to wake you, but...ah...you are so tempting, even when you are sleeping."

America tried to get his tired mind back to order, ignoring how the cock between his legs was pulsing hard in pleasure, how he felt Russia panting in his ear, and the member in his ass hitting his prostate in a forceful mantra.

"Stop...calling me Piglet, you ass." This position was horrid; he couldn't do much to get away or even hit the man. Ivan was on his back, practically to the point that he could feel the nation's heartbeat. He gripped the sheets in annoyance.

"Do you want me to call you better things then such as любимый or little cub?" Those words went straight to his cock, making America almost climax then and there. "We are lovers Fredka, and Piglet is more of an endearment than an insult," Russia made a mocking hum. "But I suppose you have upgraded yourself from Capitalistic pig. So instead of Piglet, what about Mой глупыш?"

America closed his eyes, wishing that he wa dreaming when Russia nibbled on the bottom of his ear lobe and whispered hotly in his ear, his tone seductive. "Любовь вошла в моё сердце...Ты нужна мне всё больше и больше."

The blond mewled, coming with a yell, feeling Ivan fill up his ass with a groan. The hand pumped out a spurt of sperm from his member, catching it all.

America just lay down on the pillow, hair dripping with sweat. He was still sleepy and this whole morning coupling did not make it any better. But for some reason he couldn't get mad at Russia.

"Иван." He felt the limp member pull out of him slowly, and the coolness leave his back. He saw Russia appeared at the head of the bed, licking his fingers.

"Fredka we still have much to do today, so on your feet, da?" Ivan watched as how America got on his knees, dazed. His eyes were still sleepy, his hair was mused, and his shirt was halfway off and crooked now. He looked thoroughly delicious. The ashen haired man was tempted to have sex with the nation again.

"Huh..." America tried to get down from the high of pleasure, his own member still half hard. It wasn't until his cell rang that he recalled about meeting England for something.

Lethargically, he reached over to pick it up conveniently next to his glasses. Russia heard his phone ring and sighed, excusing himself.

"'Allo?"

"America where are you! We were supposed to meet each other before the meeting and have tea!"

"Coffee..."

"Regardless! Do you know what time it is?"

America stared at the overhead clock of Cheburashka in the center of the room and reconfigured the time zones of Shanghai compared to Moscow Russia, making sure that it was close to England's timezone as well, easily. "9:30?"

"YES! And the meeting starts at 11 am! Just try to make it here you yankee alright?"

There was a click, and America wordlessly got out of the bed. He yawned and stretched, his whole body feeling lax, but nice. Morning sex was a new concept to America. Russia didn't do it often but the times he did he felt better, like a good cup of coffee. It brought a sense of strangeness but comfort to the nation.

Alfred noticed when Ivan ran back into his room, a look of horror and dread in his eyes. "What?"

* * *

America cursed and growled, storming down to where he was supposed to have met up with England after he got off of his plane. Russia's boss was kind enough to ship him over here in China.

The blond didn't care, he wanted to ditch his former mentor and just hang out with the cold nation before the summit. No, the problem that arised was Belarus. Natalya wanted to meet her brother, since it had been so long, (from what America remembered, Belarus came over before he did after the terrorist attempt,) and to spend time with him at the meeting.

_**All.**__**Day.**_

America thought about telling the whole world that he was in love with Russia. He accepted his feelings a lot better now, after some consideration, but still had issues. There was the whole unionized problem, England, Belarus, and how Ivan wanted to partake in global domination. With all of those piled up, as well as his own national issues, he had a lot on his plate.

He had this awesome plan he considered about getting his... boyfriend (?) to not take over the world. It was very tempting to just submit to Ivan's idea and do it anyway, since he was tired of all the stupidity of countries. But no, that wasn't heroic so he was going to talk Russia out of it starting today.

"Alfred you look tired." England's brows raised and America huffed. He wanted to punch something. Mainly England for stating the obvious.

"I'm fine! The hero just needs some Starbucks!" America tried to play it off, but he really wanted to go home or just be with Russia. Anything but deal with this.

England only shrugged as the two made their way to the taxi waiting for them. "If you say so, boy."

Latte in hand, America walked with England towards the consulate.

He knew half, if not all, the nations knew that he and Russia were having sex. Or at least had a thing for each other. The incident with Tony showed that off quite well, even though nobody wanted to mention it. Since there hadn't been any hate mail or phone calls, he decided that the countries thought it was alright for now.

But open unionization was another matter, especially since Russia was a very large country, tried to take over the world in the past, and America was a superpower. He didn't know how his boss would handle the stress of all the representations going over that.

'If I mention I loved the big guy it wouldn't be accepted well with open arms,' China would think it would be a reason to pay him back, and half of the nations would be outraged. America didn't want to start another World War ever, so he had to play it on the down low for now.

But it was hard. He wanted to do things like a teenage couple. He wanted to hold hands, kiss in public, all that sappy stuff. It felt good to Alfred to just be affectionate, soaking it up like a sponge, after getting over the awkwardness of it all.

"Alfred, are you ok? You haven't talked since you met me at the airport." England found America's behavior strange. The nation would complain about random things, talk about his twin brother, or anything out of the blue. Now he was sipping on his drink as they walked and thinking? Must be a miracle.

"Just tired England; the coffee hasn't kicked in yet!" Arthur raised one of his bushy brows; America rarely called him 'England'. There must be really something on the boy's mind if he calls him that.

"Well, if you need it I will help you, since relations with our countries are better." England coughed, and America sweat-dropped. Yeah he had to point out the things with his bosses to make an excuse to flirt with him.

Or maybe he wasn't reading the atmosphere right.

* * *

They stood outside the door before making their way in; hearing all the nations hushing at them. America had seen them all, including a nervous looking Russia being tackled by Belarus. He wanted to bristle like a cat, push her off, and scream 'MINE' so badly.

"You two are here so we can start, Aru." China nodded his head, adjusting his tie. Everyone was talking about random stuff, but it always went to the sex videos he heard about or the orgy of nations. He didn't want to be bothered with dirty smut right now, especially since Korea has been trying to molest him all morning.

* * *

"Is it true that those two are...involved with each other?"

Iceland put both hands on his face, watching as how England and America came in the room. His puffin was sleep on the table and it was welcomed. He didn't want to hear more about Russia and America from his bird.

Norway sighed. "Sadly yes. Everyone was wondering when those two were going to announce their unionization or coupling." There were bets on if the countries would take over the world or have sex again in public, with the Trio being the brokers. Elizabeth bet that they would do something today at the meeting, but from the looks of things, it would be a moot point because of Belarus.

Denmark leaned back on his seat, his tie whipping back as well. "Hey, Berwald, is it true that you watched it before and-"

Sweden punched Denmark out of his chair with a backhand. Tino blinked at how the blond sighed. "'hat's 'irty 'o sh't 'p!"

"Ah...he's right you shouldn't talk about such things during a meeting. Even though everyone is anyway." Finland did watch the video with Sweden but he didn't want to remember what happened afterwards. The two to this day still bought copies from Estonia of the nation's 'escapades'.

* * *

America sighed; this was boring.

Because Japan couldn't make it, he was talking via Skype. Funnily enough, Switzerland was over there, as well.

The meeting was just about environmental issues, or how to help Japan, or how his country was so arrogant, or this or that.

There was nothing being done. China and England argued for a good part of it, and he had to support his ally, even though he thought the plan was dumb himself. Both of them were.

Coffee drained, Alfred considered just sleeping until it was his time to shine until he caught the sight of something.

Russia was still trying to play off being not scared, but Belarus was closer to her brother now. Closer than normal. No she was practically in his lap and whispering things in his ear. America thought that Ivan would either get sick or faint. He decided to watch the two with a careful eye.

* * *

"Brother let's leave this meeting. I am bored."

Ivan sighed, trying to push down his hysteria. He wanted nothing more than to leave, _without her_.

The ashen haired man was scared that Natalya would smell Alfred on him. He remembered what happened during the Soviet when he kissed Toris on the sly; she broke his favorite's hand and had demanded that her brother kiss her, with tongue, to get his rank smell off of him. He had to hide for weeks in his room.

"Oh brother I want to marry you; I want you to take me."

Ivan breathed in slowly, trying to not make a scene."Sister please this is important."

"No you are bored just like that stupid blond moron." Her eyes flashed dangerously, and Russia wanted to wet his pants, thinking that she figured out he was having relations with America. "I think I have an idea to help you brother."

Russia didn't like where this was going. He tried to scoot his chair over, but Belarus was determined. She cupped his crotch before he got far, which almost sent him screaming.

"BELARUS!" He hissed. Russia didn't want to draw attention to himself with such a wanton act.

"Brother, I want to please you." The way she said please almost made him lose his breakfast.

Ivan sobbed at how Belarus tried to unsnap his pants and pull out his limp member. Her hands were cold as she palmed the flesh, trying to warm it up.

* * *

America blinked, face faulting.

'Was she...what in the _fuck_?'

He spent his time watching at how Belarus was talking to Russia, then how Russia tried to move and suddenly jumped, bumping the table. She was doing something with her hand...

'The hell is she giving him a handjob!' Why didn't the other nations notice this! America growled, how dare that bitch touch what was his! Not only that, but she was his sibling, doing it in the middle of an important, albeit shitty, meeting!

Canada wondered what was wrong with his brother. He appeared to be almost sleeping, then he sprouted the most comical look, and now he was practically foaming at the mouth. The frown on his normally calm and silly face was growing more and more sinister.

* * *

"Brother, why don't you go hard?"

Russia wanted to protest on how he wasn't going hard because he didn't enjoy this.

Belarus was stroking him, trying to make him go full mast, in front of everyone. Her careful, narrowed eyes looked disappointed, and her delicate fingers were warming up quickly.

"It seems to be that I must do something else to satisfy you."

Ivan prayed that she would give up once she didn't get what she wanted, but instead vanished under the table. Russia sobbed as how Natalya breathed on his groin, growing closer and closer-

**_BAM!_**

Everyone jumped; Turkey paused, who was speaking, at the sound. Then something cracked and the whole summit meeting table broke in half.

Canada's eyes were wide as plates. "Maple..."

His brother hit the massive mahogany table with his fist. America was panting, rage in his normal blue eyes. Belarus sighed and crawled back in her seat at the noise, then raised a petit eyebrow at the table.

"You fucking bitch!" Everyone wondered who he was implying to, but found out that the glare was directly at Belarus.

"Oh, shut up, you attention whoring American. I have no idea why you feel the need to call me a 'bitch.' I have done nothing wrong to you. If anything you should be sucking my brother's balls and worshipping the ground he walks on."

A few nations coughed, but nobody decided to input after that statement.

"You were trying to molest, and possibly rape your brother during a summit meeting! Not only did he not want it, but it was wrong!" Canada was spooked; he had not seen America this mad in decades, not since he tried to burn down his capital so long ago. He was gripping his fingers like he wanted to choke her.

"Oh, but you are a fool. Brother and I are going to be married, married, _married._" She pointed a sharp finger at America. "You on the other hand need to stay out of our business. All you do is rub your nose up people's asses to make them like you with your words of 'heroism.' Pah. Wake up; everyone hates you in this world, and there is no reason for your existence. You are nothing more than a cockroach, at best."

England knew what was going to happen; he pulled out his wand right when America flipped the whole table. All the nations scrambled as parts of it hit the wall. America was throwing chairs at Belarus, who had her knives out, as he approached her. Most of the countries escaped in the hallway, but a few of them stayed to watch the chaos.

"France! Spain! Guys help me!" France gave England a '...the fuck are you serious?' look but complied. Everyone tried to hold down America from approaching Belarus further, who only had a cold cool look.

"I say let him go!" Germany shook his head at his brother, who snuck in as usual. Prussia laughed, kicking his feet in the air. This was better than pay per view! He knew America was strong, but Belarus could hold her own. He wanted to see an epic bitch fight!

Trying to stop America was harder than they thought, especially since he was using his full power. Russia sat on the floor, mystified at how America's arms rippled behind his bomber jacket, at how he threw people off like flies.

"NO WAY! I'm not going to let her put me down like that!"

"Al! She's a girl!" Canada groaned as he was latched onto his brother's neck, swinging like a rag doll as he continued to throw more nations off.

"I don't care- she's still a crazy bitch! Она касатьется что мое!"

England cursed and started a spell. He had to do something or the wanker was going to destroy the whole building. Russia frowned, feeling the magic in the air.

'No you stupid Englishman, I cannot have you doing that.' He sighed and started a counter spell, knowing that this would be a problem if Arthur did pull it off.

A poof and then there was smoke and coughing everywhere. Russia took this as an opportunity to escape, pulling America out of the room. It proved harder than he thought, since America was dragging his feet and yelling.

"Hey let me go...what?" America's blue eyes soften at Ivan in the hallway, holding his hand. He half smiled awkwardly and stopped protesting, squeezing.

The two went down the hall and ran away from the meeting room. Going into a spare empty office room, they went into the closet.

Ivan turned on the light and sighed. He knew that all of them, including his sister, would try to find them. The snowy nation wanted to take a momentary relapse for now.

America tried to calm down as he sat on the floor, leaning against the door. The closet was decent for the both of them, but barely with the random office supplies that littered it. He ran a hand through his hair and pulled off his glasses, stuffing them in his pocket. "Sorry, but..."

"Thank you."

"Huh?" America blinked at how Ivan was blushing, hiding in his scarf.

"Thank you; if you didn't do that she would have-"

America cut him off by hugging him. "It's fine." Russia sighed as he leaned into America, feeling the blond nation stroke his back. They pulled back, still at arm's length, to rub their noses together. "I did that because I...well… you know." America blushed and closed his eyes, resting his forehead on his lover.

Russia 'hmmed' at how America was patting his hair, but then felt him make a questioning noise. "What's this?"

Alfred pulled back and stared; yes, Ivan had two fuzzy bear eyes on top of his head.

"Russia, why do you have bear ears?"

"Что?" Ivan touched his head and felt the extra set of ears. "I knew this would happen. Черт."

America 'ooohhh' and poked them, feeling them twitch. Ivan grumbled. "Your stupid comrade England decided to make a spell to drain your power, your strength, but he was using the wrong one. It would have made you into a colony and stripped all your countries' power. So I used a counter spell and this was one of the side effects."

"Whoa...it's kinda awesome!" Alfred snickered and poked them again. "So cute!" Man, he loved cute things along with food! He nibbled on them, causing Ivan to jump and groan.

"Ah... Fredka...no." He wiggled in his grip. He got hard from when America showed off his raw power, and it didn't go down that much. The blond traced the inside of the bear ear with his tongue, being mindful of the fur.

"Hmmm...what's this Vanya?" America mocked surprised as he felt Ivan poking his thigh. "Guess this must be a side effect from the spell too."

"D...D...a-Nyet." Russia groaned and licked the blond's cheek. "Your power, your strength turns me on badly."

"Like muscles and stuff?" Well this kink wasn't as bad as the other ones Ivan imposed on him, so he didn't mind indulging him. "So you won't mind if I pinned you down and had my dirty way with you?"

Russia pulled back and raised a pale brow, his bear ears wiggling. "You can try."

That was all it took for America; he was still high from the anger he had earlier and needed a release for it. The older nation wasn't prepared when the blond tackled him. They rolled around the enclosed space, trying to dominate the other one.

Ivan groaned as one elbow to his throat sent him into the box of office supplies, small rolls of tape hitting him on the head. He really wanted to wrestle with America, feel that power under his body, unhindered and raw. They couldn't make too much effort here, since the nations were still looking for him.

America grabbed Russia's wrists and kissed him hard. The man under him squirmed but kissed him back just as hotly. The blond was holding him down with just his one hand, and Ivan could feel how much effort it was on his part to even press back.

Alfred parted and grinned; he released Russia to grab the front of his top and tear it off. Ivan was grateful that the blond didn't ruin his scarf in the process. "Fredka, what are you doin-oooh." The young nation was on his body, sucking and pulling his exposed nipples with his teeth.

America knew how to handle his power; letting go to rip the rest of Russia's suit off and boxers without injuring the man in question or his scarf. He palmed the hard cock in his fingers and licked the dip of Ivan's belly button. "What do you take me for? I wouldn't do such a thing as to damage your scarf."

"A foolish and sometimes rash-" Russia cursed when America pulled on his foreskin with his teeth.

America knew he was smarter than what he showed for. The problem was nobody understood his genius! He mumbled some, breathing and feeling the heat from Russia's member. "If you are going to suck me off do it now, da?"

The blond sent him a half annoyed glare but complied, tracing his tongue from the hilt to the tip. He nibble along the underside of the manhood before he went up to the head; opening and putting the tip in his mouth.

Ivan 'hmmed'; it felt good whenever that hot wet mouth touched his member, but he wanted more. He pushed America's head down to the base. There was a horrible noise before the blond pushed back and coughed.

"God, are you trying to make me gag on your dick?"

"Now Fredka, you still cannot deep throat me?" Russia cocked his head in a mock caring manner.

"Because you are like a horse!" America glared. "And what I can't take down I just work overtime!"

The ashen haired man didn't understand some of the things America said before he thought things out. He rose, taking a more dominate position, and grabbed Alfred's head again.

"Hey what-mfff!" He sighed as he put Alfred's mouth back on his member, making sure he didn't push him down to the base again.

"Relax your mouth, Fredka," Ivan sighed and thrust inside of America's mouth gently. He thought the nation would push him off again, but instead he only pressed his palms against his hips so he could control his pace, relaxing and letting the ashen haired nation just work his mouth.

If it was back before Alfred figured out his feelings, he would have bitten down and made Russia pay, but instead he just complied and sucked down the member, breathing through his noise as saliva ran down his chin to drip on the floor.

"Ahhh, yes, that's good. As you say 'you work well with what you have.'" Russia grunted as he fucked the nation's mouth faster, feeling him keep up with him, the tongue surrounding his cock, slurping and flicking around the sensitive underbelly.

America felt good that he could please the man without relying on overcoming his gag reflex. 'Man, but I want to touch myself.' He decided to risk it and moved one of his hands, going down to squeeze his cock behind his pants.

America felt the member in his mouth expanded and his own penis did a flip. He was about to jerk himself off until he felt Ivan pull out of his mouth.

"What the hell-" America's words died in his mouth as he saw the nation pump a few times and then climax on the inside of his ear and all over his cheek. He grimaced and closed his eyes, feeling the hot sperm splashing on his face.

"Moron! You're lucky I took my glasses off ahead of time!" Russia was panting and laughing, squeezing the last of his come out of the tip, dripping it on the floor. Half of the blond's face was covered with white stuff and the other half wasn't.

America glared with one eye and tried to wipe his face with his sleeve. He pulled on Ivan's scarf and sent him falling down on him.

Russia grunted, he was sprayed on top of the younger nation. He tried to get up but felt a hand squeeze his ass, causing him to straddle the younger nation. "Fredka, this is not funny."

"Ah, but it's funny to me! It serves you right for fucking me in my sleep this morning!" America snorted and pulled out a bottle of lube showing it in Ivan's sight. Since they had so much random sex the blond decided it was better to be prepared.

Ivan gave a pout. "But you enjoyed that Pi-ohhhhhh." He felt two, then three fingers push into his ass. He couldn't help but wiggle in a wanton fashion, not used to being on the submissive side.

"Didn't I say stop calling me Piglet? Call me зайчик or something else!" Russia had a blank look on his face and America almost laughed at it, if it wasn't for his groin taking up most of his free thoughts in his head right now. He didn't know why, but since his confession of love for Ivan, he started to understand and talk more in Russian. It creeped him the hell out since he hadn't spoken the stuff since the early 1900's.

"зайчик...a...lright," Russia gritted his teeth as how America had four fingers in his ass now, scissoring them and thrusting them against his sweet spot. "Fredka..."

"Yeah, I know you want me to fuck you, da? I'm not a cock tease like you." Alfred sighed and pulled out his dripping fingers. He sat up, keeping Russia on his lap, and raised him up.

Ivan was going to protest, push the blond off, until he felt himself being impaled and filled up quickly. A garbled stream of Russian curses erupted from his mouth.

"Wow... never heard you say that before," America panted in amazement. God, it was too long since he felt the older nation's wonderful anal walls and took a more dominate side. He shimmied out of his bomber jacket, still having a hold on the ashen hair man's behind.

Ivan bear ears wiggled; his breaths were coming out in puffs and he felt dizzy. His hands were clinching into America's thighs, and he could feel every twitch from the cock in his ass. It was always different taking it than giving it. His whole body felt like it was on fire and melting, and he couldn't control anything. He was showing a weaker side of himself to the blond, and he hated it...but also deeply enjoyed it.

America didn't waste any time; he used one hand to effortless lift the bigger nation by the ass and flop him back down, using gravity to help him out. The older nation couldn't do anything but hold on to the blond's shoulders, feeling his prostate be hit dead on and hard.

"You don't have to hold back Vanya, you could scream and stuff ya know." Russia panted, leaning his head on America's shoulder, but laughed. He couldn't do much since America was using all his power to fuck him.

"N...No...I rather punch you and fuck you in the ass instead..."

Alfred rolled his eyes, feeling between them to grip the nation's massive cock. "Just shut up and kiss me. You can scream in my mouth if you want."

Ivan did; kissing Alfred on the mouth, yelling at how the blond started to thrust along with his movements, pushing his cock in further and faster. He knew he wouldn't be able to walk straight after this but it was worth it.

America groaned and leaned against the door to get a better angle, taking Russia with him and thrusting at this angle. He felt those wonderful ass muscles grip him hard before his whole lower half was covered in come. Russia mumbled something in his mouth, parting to pant and drool on his shoulder as the blond pushed up hard enough to break the door.

Both nations rolled out and stayed there. Russia lay on the blond's shoulder, gasping for air and feeling the sperm trapped in his ass. He heard America curse about making a crater in the closet. Oh well.

"Can you move?"

"...No..." Ivan grumbled into the skin. He couldn't feel anything below his waist.

"Sorry I didn't mean to do it that hard."

Russia shrugged; he enjoyed it so it wasn't a complete loss. He felt an ominous presence though, which wasn't good.

There was a scream and he sighed; yes, he was right.

Belarus shrieked again, knife out. "How dare you _**befoul**__** my brother**_! I was the one that supposed to couple with him first!"

America gently lifted Russia off of him and glared straight at the woman. "пошел на хуй!"

* * *

France sighed; he wondered why he did the things he do.

England tried to use a spell and it failed, Russia and America were hiding, and now it was a manhunt. It was France's missing to find the two coupling nations before the crazy woman did, heaven forbid.

He heard a noise and his ears wiggled. "Oui?" He pulled out a walkie talkie from the front of his pants. "This is Frog. I repeat this is Frog. Report in Yellow Bird."

"Kesesese Yellow Bird here. Did you find the Vodka snake and the Freedom bunny?"

"Yes. I think the Banshee has spotted them. Try to get Running Bull to join up with you and meet me at this location, Roger."

France put the walkie-talkie back and ran towards the noise. He rushed, barely making time to avoid a sailing body.

The Frenchman didn't know what to say. America was running towards Belarus; trying to do a dynamic kick straight to her face. She dodged and he ended up crashing through the wall. Screaming in rage and cursing in English and Russian. Belarus leaped through the hole, knives in her hands and mouth.

France moved a good safe distance away. He found himself next to a half-naked Russia. Ah, so Hungary won the bet after all. Damn.

"Ivan, do you think you can at least attempt to stop this?"

Russia blinked, only his bear ears wiggling, memorized by the fight. France noticed how he had on America's bomber jacket, the only piece of clothing besides his scarf. Damn. He couldn't let England know what was going on when it was this obvious. It would only make the whole thing worse.

"Yellow Bird, this is Frog. Requesting back up, Oui. the Freedom Bunny is out of its pen, I repeat the Freedom Bunny is out of its pen." The blond Frenchman rubbed his temples; it was going to be hell to get America to calm down. He winced as he heard another wall crashing, and Alfred yelling in Russian.

Wait...Russian?

"Russie what did you do? Do you even know what you are doing?" France had an appalled look, glancing at the big nation. The only reason that America would be speaking Russian is if they were almost unionized. They couldn't be that involved, could they?

Ivan shook out of his trance. He was starting to get turned on by America again, and he couldn't have that. Instead he sighed and ran into the battle, regretting it already. The things he would do for his heart.

* * *

It took half of the nations to get America and Belarus to stop fighting, even with Russia's help.

When the woman tried to molest Ivan in the middle of battle because she noticed his lack of state, America went even more ballistic.

The Bad Touch Trio sighed, sporting bruise marks and injuries. Even Hungary was hurt, but happy.

England was berating America, who was sitting down calmly in a chair. He was calling him a stupid wanker, disrespectful punk, and a moron. China was yelling how the blond had to pay him back for this as well, added on to his original debt. America, on the other hand was ignoring them, a childish pout on his lips. He would quip with, "She's not a woman," or "You don't understand she tried to rape Va-Russia."

Iceland looked ruffled and his Puffin was laughing. "Wow I knew those two would end up fighting, especially that one crazy bitch!"

"Puffin...stop. They almost destroyed the whole building." Iceland shook his head. Norway had to use magic among other things to get them to stop. Even Sweden and Denmark had to help in.

"Man I never thought Russia was that big." Sweden and Norway twitched at Denmark's awe voice. He was really grinning big. "I wonder if his sister Belarus has a big pu-"

Sweden backhanded Denmark once more. "'hat I 'ay 'bout 'lking 'irty!"

* * *

солнце мое: My sun, sunlight.

дорогой: Love

любимый: darling

Cheburashka is actually a cute cartoon mascot in Russia. It's the equivalent of Mickey Mouse in Russia.

It's under debate if China is a superpower now in Modern times or not after a reader pointed it out, (besides America obviously.) I do remember America and China meeting up discussing issues since they were both major powers. I have to do more research so for the reader who pointed it out thanks~

England is talking about this: http : / / news . yahoo . com /s / ap / 20110525 / ap_on_re_eu / eu_obama

мой глупыш: Silly one, loving one, silly billy

Иван: Ivan

Любовь вошла в моё сердце...Ты нужна мне всё больше и больше: love came to my heart; I need you more and more.

Она касатьется что мое!: She is touching what is mine!

Что: What?

Черт: Shit

зайчик: bunny

пошел на хуй!: Fuck you!


End file.
